Le Cycle du Renouveau
by Gabriel McGregor
Summary: 1,5 mois après le Cycle de la rédemption, les membres de la DaVinci Inc se remettent lentement de la mort de Shaun. La disparition du cadre, et la récente libération d'Abbas amènent un grand nombre de bouleversement dans la vie de nos héros. De nouvelles amitiés se forment, des amours naissent, et certain couples sont mis à rude épreuve à l'approche du 150e anniversaire de la ville
1. Chapter 1 : l'un part

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et que celle-ci commence bien pour vous !_

_Donc, maintenant que ma pause écriture et terminée, les scenarii définis et les « tournages » lancés, voici la première partie de ce « double épisode » de démarrage. XD_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Blabla habituel : _Les Personnage relatif à l'Univers Assassin's Creed ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété d'UBISOFT.

* * *

**Le Cycle du Renouveau**

**Chapitre 1 : L'un part…**

Sa conscience réintégra lentement son corps, revenant des contrées lointaines du rêve où elle s'était égarée. Il sentit la réalité récupérer toute sa présence. Les draps frais, le matelas, le coussin, la caresse de la brise matinale s'engouffrant doucement par la fenêtre entrouverte, deux bras enserrant ses épaules avec tendresse, une présence dans son dos, un souffle sur sa nuque. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il se tourna sur l'autre flanc, ouvrant enfin les yeux pour voir le visage de la personne qui partageait son lit. Altaïr était aussi réveillé et lui rendit son sourire.

-Bonjour bel endormi, lâcha-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie d'une voix douce.

-Salut, répondit Malik avant de l'embrasser chastement.

Après quelques secondes, il rompit le contact et se reposa sur le coussin alors que l'autre se redressait.

-Tu veux des croissants ?

-Altaïr, soupira le cadre, tu en fait trop… Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit ?

-Que tu ne voulais pas bouleversé tes habitudes, rappela le responsable marketing en arborant une moue dédaigneuse.

-Ce qui veut dire ? interrogea l'autre pour voir s'il se rappelait correctement de ses petites habitudes.

-« Lever à six heures maximum, un peu de fitness d'appartement pour la forme, une douche, un café, puis partir marcher dans le quartier un petit quart d'heure avant de reprendre un café au kiosque avec une collation pour les dix-heure et se rendre au travaille à huit heures au plus tard… Jamais de petit déjeuner, pas de compromis. » Cita Altaïr sur le timbre monotone d'un dictionnaire pour se moquer de son compagnon.

-Voilà, finalement t'es moins bête qu'au lycée, railla doucement ce dernier en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Il s'extirpa du lit et s'étira de tout son long. Altaïr le regarda avec passion commencer son rituelle habituelle du lever, s'asseyant au sol pour entamer une série d'abdos. Il adorait le voir s'agiter ainsi, surtout de si bonne heure. Malik était en caleçon, et la sueur se formant lentement sur sa peau faisait ressortir le trait de sa musculature fine. Il sentit monter un certain désir, celui de s'extirper du lit et de se jeter sur lui comme une bête, mais il savait qu'il fallait y aller doucement avec lui. Bien qu'il ait accepté qu'ils s'installent ensemble (ce qui avait pris effet dès leur sortie de l'hôpital deux semaine plus tôt), il avait fallu trois jour pour qu'il conçoive l'idée de dormir dans le même lit, et il n'acceptait pour le moment ni de se faire toucher ailleurs qu'au visage ou qu'aux épaules et ne tolérait que les baisers chaste.

Tant pis, il avait déjà réussit la première étape, celle qui consistait à se réconcilier avec la personne qu'il aimait et de réussir à s'en rapprocher. Et comme disait le proverbe : « _tout vient à point à qui sait attendre _»

Il s'extirpa à son tour du lit et sortit de la chambre en annonçant qu'il allait prendre sa douche. La salle de bain était exactement dans le même état qu'à son arrivée. Parfaitement rangée et stérile, comme le reste de l'appartement d'ailleurs. La seule différence, s'était le système de couleur qu'avait mis en place le cadre. Toutes les affaires de toilettes déclinées en deux sets identiques de couleur différente. Violet pour Malik, vert pour lui, y compris les brosses-à-dents et les gobelets à rincer. Il avait d'ailleurs fait pareille avec les tasses à café, et tout le reste de la vaisselle. En voyant les linges parfaitement pliés, rangés en tas parfaits sur le meuble, un soupire lui échappa. Malik était resté célibataire pendant bien trop longtemps et avait fini par développer des sortes de TOC. Toute sa vie était réglée comme une minuterie, et il n'y avait pas la place pour des événements imprévus. La preuve, au dernier gros imprévue, il avait tenté de se suicidé avec ses médicaments…

Soupirant encore une fois, il se glissa sous la douche et tourna le robinet sur réglage froid. Une bonne douche glacée le détendrait un peu avant d'attaquer cette journée. C'était enfin le jour de son grand retour à la DaVinci Inc. Sa chirurgienne avait enfin autorisé à se qu'il reprenne le travail, et il en avait pas mal en retard.

oOoOoOo

Léonardo tapa pour la troisième fois à la porte de la salle de bain. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre. La salle d'eau de son appartement était occupée depuis plus d'une demi-heure par Assia et Desmond. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le bruit de la douche n'était qu'un faut prétexte pout s'envoyer en l'air.

Depuis l'enterrement, la secrétaire et l'étudiant s'étaient installé dans la chambre de se dernier, et semblait faire leur deuil en se sautant dessus à longueur de temps. Léo les avait même surpris à faire ça dans la salle de réunion le dimanche précédent. En fait, ce qui l'énervait le plus n'était pas tellement le fait qu'elle se soit presque installée dans l'appartement (la moitié de ses affaires étaient épars dans toute la baraque), ou qu'ils forniquent sans cesse. Non, ce qui l'énervait, c'était plutôt que tout cela lui rappelait qu'il était à nouveau célibataire et qu'il n'avait pas assouvit ses envie depuis un long moment… depuis sa rupture en fait. En plus de ça, il avait un certain nombre d'autres problèmes, plus ou moins importants, à gérer.

Pour commencer, les événements récents l'avaient forcé à annuler le contrat avec Madame de Fontdelait, une première en trois ans d'existence. Bien qu'il n'ait pas eu vraiment le choix : avec Rebecca au plus mal, deux employés à l'hôpital, son compagnon loin, une secrétaire aux abonnés absents et une responsable textile qui travaillait comme une sale à cause de ses problèmes relationnels, le projet _Faste de Versailles_ n'avait aucune chance de voir le jour. Cette annulation avait eu des retombées désastreuse dans la presse people et la DaVinci Incorporation avait perdu de sa superbe aux yeux des gens. En plus de ça, la mauvaise humeur générale et l'anarchie qui régnait dans l'entreprise ralentissait le travail sur le 150e anniversaire de la ville. Sans parler du fait qu'il tournait au ralenti sans comptable. Il avait pourtant déjà eut plusieurs candidatures pour repourvoir le post, mais à chaque fois, ses employés s'étaient précipités pour refuser en bloc la venue d'un nouveau. Ils semblaient tous décidés à ce que le bureau de Shaun ne soit jamais remis à un autre.

La tête pleine de tous ces problèmes, il frappa plus fort à la porte en poussant une gueulée au travers. C'était CA salle de bain et il en revendiquait le droit de cuissage, un point c'est tout ! La douche s'arrêta et il entendit des gloussements à l'intérieur. Un instant plus tard, les deux jeunes sortaient de la pièce, enveloppés dans des linges, et traversaient le couloir pour aller s'enfermer dans la chambre de l'étudiant, continuant de glousser niaisement.

-Désolée Léonardo, lâcha tout de même la secrétaire en lui lançant un sourire navré au moment de fermer la porte.

Maudissant cette belle jeunesse insupportable, le blond entra dans la salle d'eau, saturée de vapeur, et ferma à clé. Il devait faire vite, il avait une réunion dans un quart d'heure. Et voir la seule personne qui lui apportait un peu de réconfort ces derniers temps

oOoOoOo

Lucy arriva au bureau avec une avance d'une heure, une prouesse inédite à laquelle elle s'efforçait depuis la mort de Shaun ? En fait, elle s'y astreignait affin d'éviter de croiser Connor. Il prenait le début de son service à 8h00, et elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de le croiser, ni de lui parler d'ailleurs. Il avait pourtant bien essayé d'ouvrir le dialogue, à plusieurs reprises, mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner de l'avoir placée dans la place de la femme adultère. D'accord, c'était elle qui l'avait allumé au départ, mais s'il était marié, il n'avait pas à se laisser faire. Il aurait dû lui dire directement qu'il était lié à cette foutue Avelyn DeGrandpré. Surtout que celle-ci avait trouvé le moyen de venir chercher son mari tous les soirs à la sortie du boulot. Bref, elle était partout : à l'hôpital quand elle allait voir ces amis, au boulot pour donner des cours de rattrapage à Desmond (qui avait manqué de louper son année) et à la sortie au bras du mec qu'elle aimait.

Soupirant profondément devant la grande baie vitrée, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et songea qu'elle avait le temps d'aller boire un café chez Mario. Elle traversa la rue, entra dans le bar et s'assis au comptoir. Le barman qui se tourna vers elle n'était pas le borgne habituel et elle sursauta vivement en le reconnaissant.

-Ezio ?! s'exclama-t-elle en manquant de tomber du tabouret.

-Salut Lucy, qu'est-ce que je te serre ?

L'Italien la regardait avec ironie, un torchon à la main. Il portait une chemise blanche, un jeans et un tablier taché. Un sourire moqueur étirait ses lèvres dans une attitude insolente.

-Café, merci… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? interrogea la jeune femme d'un air abasourdi, les yeux écarquillés.

-Il faut bien que je travaille, répondit l'autre avec un soupire, perdant son air sûr de lui.

-Mais... tu es toujours actionnaire à 49% de la DaVinci Incorporation, tu n'as pas à faire ça.

-De un, ça m'occupe, de deux, Léo m'a demandé de quitter sa vie, je ne vais pas revenir aux bureaux, affirma Ezio en préparant un café bien serré

Lucy ferma les yeux au moment où son interlocuteur posait la tasse de café devant elle. Elle se demandait comment on avait pu en arriver là, mais s'abstint de poser directement la question. Après quelques instants, se fut l'Italien qui demanda :

-Comment va Léo ?

-A ton avis ? rétorqua presque froidement la jeune blonde en buvant une gorgée du liquide amer. Comment veux-tu qu'il aille sans toi à ses côtés ?

-Tu marques un point…

-Et toi, depuis un moi qu'on ne te voit plus, tu deviens quoi ? A part barman, je veux dire ? interrogea Lucy. Tu vis toujours dans ce motel moisi ?

-Heureusement non, répondit son vis-à-vis avec un léger sourire. Altaïr m'a laissé son appartement, vu qu'il est partit vivre en face chez Malik.

-Tu sais qu'Altaïr recommence aujourd'hui, fit remarquer la jeune femme.

-Oui, vous allez enfin savoir ce qu'il vaut. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de vous le montrer avant la fusillade.

Le mot était tombé et un silence gêné s'abattit sur eux. Ezio se rendait compte qu'il venait d'aborder un sujet très délicat. A vrai dire, personne n'avait réellement osé aborder le sujet après l'enterrement de Shaun. Ils étaient encore tous sous le choc, et ils auraient beau dire ce qu'il voulait, faire semblant autant que possible de ne plus y faire attention, ils avaient tous perdu un ami. On ne pouvait jamais réellement s'en remettre. Mais la moindre des choses pour honorer la mémoire du défunt était de continuer, se forcer à avancer. Lucy termina son café en quelques gorgées, elle voulait se dépêcher de partir avant qu'on ne lui pose la question fatale, celle à laquelle elle avait l'impression de passer sa vie à y répondre. Elle posa le billet de un dollars et le brun encaissa. Elle attrapa son sac à main sur le comptoir et s'appétait à tourner les talons quand l'autre lâcha finalement :

-Et Rebecca ? Elle s'en remet.

Lucy se tourna et regarda son ami avec tristesse. Ezio compris le message et baissa les yeux en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. La blonde lui lança calmement avant de sortir :

-Et si vous pensiez à lui demander vous-même, tous autant que vous êtes !

oOoOoOo

La moto s'arrêta devant l'immeuble, sur le trottoir, pile sur le stationnement interdit. La jeune femme, vêtue de vêtements sombres et sobres, retira son casque. Rebecca, les cheveux coupés courts et lissés désormais, posa son regard sur le petit balcon du deuxième étage. Elle sentit un pincement au cœur en se rappelant des souvenir qu'il lui évoquait. C'était sur ce foutu balcon que Shaun lui avait dit pour la première fois qu'il l'aimait.

Déglutissant difficilement, retenant une vague de larmes, elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte du bâtiment et pénétra dans le hall carrelé. Elle prit l'ascenseur et arriva sur le palier de l'appartement de son défunt petit-ami. Elle joua des clés dans la serrure et entra, tirant la porte derrière elle. Rien n'avait bougé depuis un mois et demi. Elle n'avait rien osé bouger, tout était à sa place d'origine. Il régnait dans la pièce une atmosphère étouffante car elle n'avait même pas tenté d'ouvrir les fenêtres pour aérer, de toute manière il n'y avait plus personne pour se plaindre. Tout était parfaitement immobile, même la poussière semblait se refuser à quitter les sols et les meubles pour voltiger dans les rayons de soleil matinaux. Mais le pire dans tout ça devait sans aucun doute être se silence assourdissant qui régnait en ces lieux.

Après quelques secondes d'immobilité totale, la jeune femme s'avança jusqu'au lit et s'y assis, de son côté habituelle, à droite. Elle resta un long moment ainsi, à embrasser le petit studio du regard. Elle se souvenait de tous les moments qu'elle avait passés ici, en compagnie de son amant. Elle attrapa le cadre photo sur la table de nuit et contempla son contenu. C'était une photo d'eux, à la fête foraine ambulante du printemps dernier. Il lui avait gagné un superbe ourson en peluche, qu'elle gardait depuis sur son bureau au boulot. En voyant cette image du passé, elle sentit la tristesse l'envahir à nouveau.

La noiraude n'arrivait toujours pas à admettre que tout ceci était définitivement révolu, que plus jamais le rouquin ne sortirait de la salle de bain adjacente, une serviette de bain autour des hanches pour lui demander si elle avait bien dormi (car il se réveillait toujours le premier et prenait une douche sitôt hors du lit); qu'il ne lui préparerait plus jamais de thé en lui faisant de longues théories sur « _la boisson britannique par excellence _»; qu'ils ne regarderaient plus jamais de comédie romantique, blottis l'un contre l'autre sous la couette qu'il ne lui sourirait plus jamais…

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, elle sentit que les larmes coulaient malgré elle le long de ses joues et les essuya d'un revers de la main. Elle devait se montrer forte, absolument. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à être une loque humaine. Elle devait absolument retrouver du poil de la bête, pour ses amis. Ils comptaient tous sur elle, surtout Léonardo qui se trouvait dans une situation précaire vis-à-vis des journaux.

En fait, Rebecca avait beau se répéter ça sans cesse, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas aller de l'avant. Si elle acceptait de le faire, alors Shaun serait définitivement mort, et elle avait en terreur l'idée d'un jour l'oublier. C'était d'ailleurs surement la raison pour laquelle elle avait refusé de débarrasser les affaires du bureau de son défunt amoureux, ou encore de vider cet appartement.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux dans un soupire. Peut-être que si elle le souhaitait suffisamment fort, il réapparaitrait, même juste une seconde. Ô dieux qu'elle aurait aimé le revoir juste encore une fois, le toucher, l'embrasser, sentir sa présence et son odeur, entendre une ultime fois sa voix douce, son accent britannique, le voir sourire, ou même tiquer.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à conjurer le Diable – s'il existait bel et bien – de prendre son âme en échange d'une dernière danse, elle sentit son estomac se contracter vivement. Rouvrant les yeux, la noiraude jeta un rapide regard au réveil digital sur la table de nuit et se leva pour ce précipité aux toilettes. Sitôt la lunette relevée, elle dégobilla son jus d'orange, son thé et son croissant. Elle pesta intérieurement contre l'inventeur des nausées matinales.

oOoOoOo

Clay s'installa à son bureau avec le regard d'un gamin à qui l'on venait d'offrir un jouet. Il glissa la main dessus, se demandant très certainement si ce qu'il vivait était réel ou non. Alors qu'il restait figé en mode contemplatif, la voix de Malik le ramena à la réalité.

-Donc, ce sera ton bureau à partir d'aujourd'hui.

-C'est génial M'sieur Malik, merci beaucoup.

-C'est Léonardo qu'il faudra remercier, il a pensé que ce serait mieux de t'installer dans mon bureau. Moi j'avais suggérer que le placard à balais t'irai très bien, se moqua le cadre.

-Je savais bien que vous ne m'aimiez pas ! ajouta le jeune homme sur le même ton, un large sourire sur ses lèvres.

A partir d'aujourd'hui, il était officiellement assistant dans les bureaux de la DaVinci Incorporation. Il regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir droit à son propre box, mais comprenait tout à fait qu'on le place sous la surveillance directe de son mentor. Un bureau disposant d'un PC avait été installé dans le box du cadre, à l'équerre avec le sien. De cette manière, il pourrait surveiller le travail de son élève tout en le laissant se débrouiller.

-Bien, je commence par quoi !? s'enthousiasma le jeune homme en sautillant sur son siège, allumant directement l'ordinateur.

Malik se glissa devant le sien avec un sourire amusé – c'était beau la jeunesse – en mettant ses lunettes.

-Recherches-moi tous ce que tu peux trouver sur les précédente fêtes de la fondation s'il te plait.

-A vos ordres, Chef ! s'exclama l'assistant en se ruant sur son clavier.

Secouant doucement la tête avec amusement, le cadre prit une gorgée de son café et se lança à son tour dans son travail en retard. Il avait pu reprendre depuis deux semaines déjà, mais il restait encore un mois entier de dossier à trier et à mettre en ordre. Etrangement, pour la première fois de sa vie, son esprit alla vagabonder hors de son box, ses pensées tournées vers Altaïr. Il avait envie d'être auprès de lui en ce moment précis et se trouva stupide et faible durant une seconde, juste avant de se laisser aller.

oOoOoOo

La journée était déjà presque terminée et Assia rangeait ses affaires tranquillement. Desmond rentra dans le bâtiment et passa en coup de vent devant elle, lâchant sur son bureau un petit billet sans toutefois lui adresser la parole. Avec un sourire intrigué, elle le regarda prendre les escaliers sans se retourner (cela la surpris un peu) et déplia le mot. Il lui proposait un plan _Sex&Moquerie _aux archives dans dix minutes. Elle rougit légèrement et jetant le billet à la corbeille à papier. Elle sentit son corps s'échauffer légèrement en s'imaginant d'avance ce qu'ils allaient faire et finit de plier son bazar. Elle se leva et se glissa discrètement jusqu'à l'étages, slalomant sournoisement entre les box pour se faufiler aux archives. Elle entrouvrit la lourde porte donnant sur la médiathèque de l'entreprise, plongée dans le noir, et avança jusqu'en son centre. C'était une pièce carrée, avec un espace central entouré de bibliothèque. Desmond l'attendait, adosser à une étagère, un sourire lubrique sur le visage. Il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa, d'abord doucement, puis plus langoureusement en glissant une de ses mains dans son dos, sous le chemisier, alors que l'autre faisait remonter le pant de la jupe de tailleur. Avec un gloussement, elle le repoussa un peu et le regarda droit dans les yeux, demandant dans un murmure :

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on exagère un peu ?

-Tu dis ça parce que c'est risqué ? lui susurra l'étudiant en lui embrassant le creux de l'épaule.

-Entre autre, oui…

-Et pour le reste ? demanda-t-il en attaquant l'oreille, arrachant un frisson à la jeune femme.

-Je pense qu'on est devenu accro au _SM_, fit-elle en repoussant doucement l'autre. On devrait ralentir je pense.

-Tu n'aime pas quant on le fait ? interrogea puérilement le jeune homme en la regardant d'un air étonné.

¨ -Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, soupira l'autre. Nos petites parties de jambes en l'air sont extra, mais reconnait qu'on doit ce calmer. Cinq fois par jours depuis deux semaines, c'est pas une vie, c'est de la dépendance…

-Donc, qu'est-ce que tu propose ? demanda Desmond en penchant légèrement la tête d'un air dédaigneux.

Assia réfléchit une seconde, soupira, puis proposa :

-On devrait arrêter, ou au moins réduire nos ébats à une fois-deux fois par semaine maximum.

-Tu es folle ?! s'exclama à moitié le jeune homme. J'ai trop de pulsion en ce moment pour réduire autant…

-Alors trouve quelqu'un d'autre Desmond, trancha la jeune femme avec plus de rudesse qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

-Mais… c'est de toi que j'ai envie Assia, tenta piteusement l'étudiant.

-Allons, fit-elle en lui caressant la joue dans un geste de tendresse. On était pourtant d'accord sur ce point dès le début, non ?

-Je sais, soupira le jeune homme.

-Toi et moi ça ne pourrait pas marcher correctement, il faut qu'on s'en tienne à notre plan initial.

-Sex et moqueries, soupira encore l'autre. Donc, tu n'as jamais espérer plus ?

-Au début, c'était un peu en désespoir de cause, et pour toi aussi. Et après l'enterrement, on avait besoin de réconfort pour oublier, mais on doit avancer maintenant Desmond.

-Très bien… répondit simplement le jeune homme, un peu vexé quant même, en détournant le regard.

La secrétaire remarqua son air piteux et sourit doucement. Elle s'avança d'un pas et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Il sursauta légèrement, mais ce laissa faire. Une fois l'étreinte rompue, il demanda :

-Du coup, toi et moi on est quoi l'un pour l'autre ?

-Pour moi tu es mon meilleur ami et mon confident, sourit-elle.

-On appelle ça un _sexfriend_, se moqua le jeune homme.

-Si tu veux, gloussa sa vis-à-vis.

-On le fait quand même ce soir ? En souvenir du bon temps ?

-Desmond, s'indigna la jeune femme sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-D'accord, tu as gagné : plus de sexe !

-Pour les moqueries par contre : tu accepte d'aller boire un verre ?

-Ok.

Ravie de le voir accepter la situation, ils sortirent de la salle des archives, descendirent avec l'ascenseur, et se rendirent au bar en face. Ils eurent à peu près la même réaction que Lucy en découvrant Ezio en barman, et éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson.

* * *

_Voilà, je sais qu'il ne se passe pour l'instant rien de spécial, mais comme dit le proverbe : « Il faut bien mettre en place ». On se retrouve donc rapidement (le plus possible) pour la deuxième partie : _**Chapitre 2 : …Les autres restent**.


	2. Chapter 2: les autres restent

_Bonjours à toutes et tous !_

_Je sais qu'il y a eu un long (très long même) temps d'attente entre le premier chapitre et celui-ci, mais j'ai mes raisons, un peu personnelles, et m'excuse de vous avoir fait autant languir. _

_Comme j'ai recommencé à travailler depuis trois semaines maintenant, que j'adore mon boulot et que je me suis réhabitué au rythme de travail, je vais partir sur la base de « un chapitre toutes les deux semaines ». Bien sûr, ce n'est pas une promesse, mais je vais tâcher de me tenir à ce planning._

_Un grand merci à ceux qui me suivent et ceux qui me laissent des commentaires et encore merci de votre patience._

_Alors Enjoy !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : …Les autres restent**

La réunion s'était poursuivie durant plusieurs heures, le crépuscule commençait à étendre ses teintes rose-violacées à l'horizon. Léonardo ouvrit la porte de son appartement et alluma la lumière, riant joyeusement en invitant Cesare Borgia à entrer. Ils avaient toujours été d'assez bons amis, depuis l'époque du lycée. Le noiraud était l'ailier droit d'Ezio dans l'équipe de football américain et ils formaient ensemble un trio du tonnerre, et c'était toujours le cas, bien qu'ils se soient moins vus après les années estudiantines, chacun vivant sa vie. Mais depuis la mort de Shaun et avec l'approche de la fête des Fondateurs, ils se voyaient régulièrement (vu que c'était au tour de la famille Borgia de s'occuper des préparatifs) pour déjeuner ou pour diner ensemble, et parfois pour boire un verre.

-Prend seulement tes aises, fit le blond avec entrain en désignant le salon. Je te serre quoi ? Café, bière, bourbon ?

-Du rouge si tu as, répondit l'autre avec un sourire en se posant sur le canapé, défaisant sa cravate après une longue journée.

-J'ai un très bon vin du _Trentino_, fit Léo en ouvrant la cave à vin de la cuisine où s'alignaient quelques très bons crus. Réserve personnelle de Monsieur Auditore, il est partit sans les emporter avec, se moqua-t-il.

-Donc, c'est vraiment fini entre vous deux ? demanda trop innocemment le Borgia.

Il prit deux verres dans le placard et vint s'assoir sur le canapé à côté de l'autre, débouchant et versant un fond de verre qu'il tendit à son convive. Celui-ci accepta le verre et le gouta avec professionnalisme. Toutes ces simagrées firent rirent et soupirer intérieurement Léonardo. Ezio faisait les mêmes mimiques lorsqu'il goutait une bouteille.

-Pas bouchonnée, déclara Cesare avec un léger sourire en tendant le verre pour que son hôte le serve généreusement.

-Pour répondre à ta question, fit Léo en se versant à son tour un peu de liquide écarlate, oui, c'est définitif et irrémédiable.

-Après toutes ces années, s'indigna une fois de plus trop promptement l'autre. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour que vous en arriviez là, vous sembliez pourtant heureux.

Léonardo fit tournoyer le vin dans le verre, en prit une petite gorgée. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de raconter cette histoire, ou plutôt, il n'avait pas envie de penser à Ezio ce soir. L'absence de quelqu'un à ses côtés lui manquait terriblement, surtout en ce moment où il ne pouvait compter sur personne. Tous ses employés, et donc tous ses amis, étaient bien trop occupés à se voiler la face vis-à-vis de la mort de Shaun et des conséquences. Ils refusaient qu'il engage un nouveau comptable. Ils ne se rendaient même pas compte que c'était vital pour que l'entreprise fonctionne et reprenne du poil de la bête. La DaVinci Incorporation avait perdu beaucoup de part sur le marché depuis un mois, et ces chiffres étaient vraiment préoccupants.

-Le bonheur, ça ne dure qu'un temps, puis ça se tarit, finit-il par répondre en contemplant le vin tournoyant dans son verre. Tu accepte de laisser une petite part de toi à l'autre, ou tu l'abandonne en chemin, et un jour, tu te rends compte que tout n'était qu'une illusion et que tu as laissé trop de morceaux et que tu n'es plus toi.

-Donc, si je te suis bien, commença Cesare, tu étais devenu une _grande folle_ juste pour fuir la pression de ton couple ?

-En quelque sorte… acquiesça le blondinet avec un sourire triste.

Il avait l'air d'un enfant triste avec son visage fin. Cesare se surpris à une bien vilaine manie qu'il croyait avoir pourtant perdue. Ses yeux glissèrent sur les lèvres de Léonardo et une envie le submergea. Il avait toujours eux envie de l'embrasser, de le posséder, depuis le lycée. Il n'avait jamais osé le lui avouer par respect pour son meilleur ami Ezio (et aussi parce qu'à l'époque il craignait le « qu'en dira-t-on »). Il s'était résigné, espérant toutefois qu'en attendant patiemment qu'une faille apparaisse dans leur couple, et qu'il puisse ainsi en profiter pour conquérir ce qui lui était cher. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour réfréner l'envie de se pencher en avant et de l'embrasser, mais apparemment, Léonardo avait capté la tension car il le fixait avec interrogation.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il. Tu as l'air préoccupé.

-Ca va c'est juste que…

Il chercha ses mots, tenta de trouver une fausse excuse, mais n'en trouva pas. Il prit les mains du peintre dans les siennes et le regarda, les yeux brillants.

-Léonardo, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

-Pardon ? demanda Léo, surpris.

-Je n'en ai pas eu le courage autrefois, puis tu as été avec Ezio…vous alliez si bien ensemble, je n'ai plus osé quoi que ce soi, mais maintenant que vous avez rompu je…

Il semblait crispé, il ne savait pas comment annoncer la chose. « Je t'aime » lui semblait bien trop prévisible et pas assez inventif, ça ne percuterait pas assez vivement le blond. Ne trouvant pas comment l'avouer, et repensant à tous ces films hollywoodiens aux scénarii copier-coller, il décida simplement de l'embrasser, avançant rapidement le visage pour ne pas laisser le choix à l'autre. Ses lèvres entrèrent avec douceur et délice en contact avec celles de l'autre. Celui-ci tressaillit légèrement, mais se laissa faire. Le contact, doux et tiède, dura quelques secondes, puis Cesare le rompit et s'éloigna un peu pour pouvoir observer la réaction sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Léo se pinça les lèvres en les retroussant vers l'intérieur, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il semblait pensif. Sans doute cherchait-il ce qu'il allait dire, ou à savoir ce qu'il éprouvait face à se baiser volé. Après quelques instants d'un silence pesant pour le Borgia, Léonardo posa une main sur la joue de son camarade de lycée et fixa son regard dans le siens. L'autre compris immédiatement ce que cela signifiait, mais attendit de l'entendre de vive voix.

-Je… ne peux pas, lâcha le blondinet d'un ton navré.

Le noiraud soupira en fermant les yeux et respira profondément pour refouler la tristesse et la colère qui montait en lui, mêlées à un sentiment de défaite insupportable.

-J'aurais essayé, fit-il avec un petit sourire orgueilleux en écartant la main de l'autre avec douceur.

-Je suis désolé, continua Léo en baissant le regard.

-Ouais, moi aussi, trancha l'autre avec un peu de rudesse en se levant.

Il attrapa sa veste de smoking rouge posée sur le canapé à côté de lui et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas vif. Il préférait fuir que perdre la face. Au moment où il posait la main sur la poignée, le peintre le saisit par derrière, passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour le retenir, lui faisant une sorte de câlin, son visage reposant dans le creux de ses omoplates. Cesare s'immobilisa. Décidément, cette scène faisait très « série TV » à rebondissements prévisible. Il souriait intérieurement.

-Je suis désolé, répéta le peintre d'une voix étouffée. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, vraiment beaucoup. Tu as été l'un des premiers à me soutenir après mon _comingout_, le premier à rabaisser le caquet des autres lorsque l'homophobie régnait.

Cesare se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il était touché par les paroles de Léonardo. Doucement, il posa ses mains sur les siennes et les retira pour pouvoir se retourner et ainsi lui faire face. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais le blond l'embrassa doucement avant de poursuivre :

- Tu as une place dans mon cœur, depuis le début, je ne peu pas le nier. Mais j'ai été durant neuf ans avec Ezio, j'ai tout partagé avec lui. Je l'ai aimé de tout mon être, a point que ça en soit douloureux par moment, et comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai perdu des pièces de moi-même dans la bataille. Il me faut le temps de les retrouver et de les recoller, et temps que ce ne sera pas fait, je ne pense pas pouvoir m'investir dans une nouvelle histoire compliquée.

Le Borgia eut une moue déçu, mais compréhensive, hésita un instant à répliquer, puis déposa une bise sur la joue de Léo, qui semblait vraiment désolé et à la limite des larmes. Il reposa ensuite sa main sur la poignée de la porte et lui sourit en déclarant :

-J'ai attendu neuf ans, j'imagine que je peux attendre encore un peu. Mais ne traîne pas trop non plus (_ça, c'était son côté impulsif qui remontait à la surface_). Fais-moi signe quand tu seras prêt, et si tu as besoin d'aide pour « retrouver et recoller les morceaux », tu peux compter sur moi.

Il ouvrit la porte et passa dans le couloir, allant à l'ascenseur. Léonardo le regardait depuis le pas de porte.

-Je t'aime, tu le sais ? demanda-t-il après une courte hésitation.

Cesare baissa les yeux et soupira intérieurement. C'était cet air de petit garçon effrayé au moindre doute qui l'avait fait fondre pour le peintre. Et ça déclaration percuta son esprit avec vigueur. La part de lui qui était excessive hurlait « _Alors pourquoi tu l'as choisi lui plutôt que moi ?!_ », mais il savait très bien que c'était entièrement de sa propre faute. Il ne s'était pas manifesté à l'époque, et comme pour tout dans la vie, le premier arrivé lui avait volé sa place.

-Moi aussi, lâcha-t-il avec un léger sourire en regardant une dernière fois pour ce soir la personne qui hantait ses nuits. On se voit toujours demain soir pour diner ?

-Oui. Rentre bien, à demain. Bonne soirée mon chou, fit Léo dans un vestige de sa période « grande folle »

-Bonne soirée mon peintre, se moqua Cesare en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

Il quitta le bâtiment en rejoignant sa Porche rouge sur le parking arrière, démarra et partit en direction de la majestueuse demeure familiale des Borgia, où il passerait son mécontentement sur sa sœur Lucrecia.

oOoOoOo

Connor s'effondra sur le lit, essoufflé, à côté de sa femme. Depuis la mort de Shaun, et malgré le fait qu'il pense sans cesse à Lucy, ils avaient repris une vie de couple à peu près normale.

-C'était vraiment bien ce soir, haletait Aveline, elle aussi exténuée.

Elle se tourna sur le côté pour voir le visage de son mari avec un léger sourire. Elle savait parfaitement que ce petit moment d'extase n'était qu'un entracte, une pause dans leur problème relationnel. Ils étaient à la limite du divorce deux mois plus tôt, et si elle ne l'avait pas trouvé en pleine infidélité, ils ne seraient déjà plus ensemble. Elle culpabilisait un peu de se servir de cette chère Lucy – « pétasse voleuse de mari » pour les intimes – et que ce fusse la mort d'un ami de Connor qui ait créé un contexte favorable à la discussion.

Après l'enterrement de Shaun Hasting, qu'elle avait elle-même perdu sur sa table d'opération et proclamer l'heure du décès, elle avait insisté pour ouvrir le dialogue. Elle lui avait avoué savoir avoir sa part de responsabilité dans leur problème. Elle accordait plus de temps à sa carrière qu'à eux, qu'elle passait tout son temps à l'hôpital, mais il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'être une mauvaise épouse.

Très calmement ce soir là, et très poliment, Connor lui avait rappelé qu'elle avait été la première à le tromper avec son ancien collègue de travail avant la DaVinci Inc. Elle avait rétorqué avec le même calme que ce n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois, pas comme lui et Lucy (Lucy, prononcer ce nom lui écorchait la langue), mais que c'était précisément pour cette raison qu'elle lui pardonnait. Ils avaient prêté serment pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Après encore bien des heures de mise au point au volume sonore flexible, tantôt hurlant de colère, tantôt calme et bon-enfant, ils avaient décidés de faire des efforts tous les deux et de ce laisser une nouvelle chance. Mais Aveline savait pertinemment que ça ne marcherait pas sur le long terme. Autant le début de cette seconde chance avait été tendre et torride à la fois, autant les tensions commençait déjà à réapparaitre. Elle savait que lorsqu'il était en elle, il pensait à l'autre blondasse, et ils ne se parlaient déjà de nouveau plus. Heureusement que le sexe était encore là pour compenser. Pas besoin de parler lorsque les corps s'exprimaient.

Un léger ronflement s'éleva de Connor. Aveline soupira une nouvelle fois et jeta un coup d'œil à son mari. Il dormait, profondément, paisiblement. Il était tellement charment quand il était assoupi, dans ces moment, il lui rappelait le beau jeune homme dont elle était tombée folle amoureuse sept ans plus tôt. A l'époque, elle l'avait rencontré car il était son patient, du temps où elle n'était encore qu'un résidant en chirurgie cardio-thoracique. Il était venu pour un triple-pontage coronarien, ils étaient tombé sous le charme l'un de l'autre, étaient sortis pendant presque deux ans ensemble avant de décidé de se marier. Maintenant, elle avait 34 ans, était un éminent chirurgien cardio-thoracique reconnu par ses paires comme l'une des meilleurs dans sa branche, et son couple foutait le camp.

La jeune femme se leva légèrement, embrassa le front de son mari avec tendresse et roula sur le côté pour dormir à son tour. Elle aurait tellement souhaité que quelque chose de bien arrive pour eux. Que la passion des premiers temps revienne. Où qu'un réelle changement s'opère. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette stagnation. Alors qu'elle envisageait les possibilités qu'elle avait, le sommeil la rattrapa et elle s'endormi. Elle serait réveillée dans quelques heures à peine par son bipper pour une urgence quelconque.

oOoOoOo

Il était tard à présent, presque minuit, et Léonardo commençait à se préparer pour aller se coucher. Depuis le drame de l'hôpital, il avait pris l'habitude d'aller tôt au lit, au moins, durant son sommeil ne pensait-il plus à tous les problèmes qu'il rencontrait en ce moment. Pourtant, ce soir là et malgré la camomille, son esprit s'afférait à trouver une solution à son plus gros cauchemar actuellement : trouver un nouveau comptable. Il lui fallait absolument trouver rapidement un remplaçant à Shaun, aussi compétent et qualifié que lui, et qui en plus plaise à l'équipe (bien qu'il doutât profondément d'obtenir leur assentiment sur ce sujet).

-Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Léo, fit Desmond en passant dans le couloir.

-Tiens, Assia n'est pas avec toi ? Vous avez rompu ? remarqua le blond avec un sourire moqueur.

-Bonne nuit ! répéta sèchement le jeune homme en claquant à moitié la porte de sa chambre.

Léonardo sourit intérieurement face à la réaction puéril de son jeune colocataire (oui, il le considérait comme telle désormais qu'Ezio n'étais plus avec lui) en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Si la secrétaire ne dormait pas ici, il pourrait disposer de sa salle de bain comme il l'entendait. Satisfait, il passa par la cuisine pour déposer sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle lorsque l'on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Poussant un juron en sursautant, il se demanda qui pouvait bien venir le déranger à une heure pareille et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la porte. Il la déverrouilla et l'ouvrit à la volée…

-C'est pourquoi ?!

…et s'immobilisa en découvrant le visiteur.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, tous les employés avaient été réunis en salle de conférence, Léonardo leur faisait face, debout à sa place habituelle. Il les dévisagea tour à tour pendant qu'eux se regardaient les uns les autre, s'interrogeant du regard sans trouver plus de réponse à ce qui se passait. Après un long moment de silence, le peintre soupira, puis commença :

-Je n'ai pas envie de faire de long discours. Je suis exténué par tout ce qui c'est passé ces derniers temps, et je sais qu'il en vas de même pour vous tous. Il nous à fallu du temps pour nous remettre en question ainsi que pour faire le deuil de notre ami, certain plus que d'autre (il lança un maigre sourire à Rebecca, qui le fixait comme si il était un hérétique). Mais voilà, j'ai une entreprise à faire tourner, et vous avez un travail à fournir, nous ne pouvons plus nous voiler la face, la DaVinci Incorporation est au plus mal en ce moment. Nous avons annulé la plupart de nos commandes ces derniers quarante jours et notre réputation en a fortement pâti. J'ai voulu être gentil et laisser couler le plus longtemps possible, car vous êtes mes amis, ma famille, et que je suis moi-même encore très affecté par les évènements récents, mais je suis également le directeur général de cette entreprise, et il est grand temps que j'agisse à nouveau comme telle.

Tous le regardaient en silence, se demandant à quoi il voulait en venir. Il poursuivit.

-C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé, pour palier à nos besoins à tous et à ceux de l'entreprise, d'engager un nouvel expert-comptable.

-Quoi ?! s'écrièrent à l'unissons Lucy, Rebecca, Connor et Malik, indignés.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça, intervint Rebecca en se levant à moitié, choquée.

-Assied-toi s'il te plait, poursuivit calmement Léo. Si, je peux et je l'ai déjà fait. Ma décision est irrévocable, et si elle ne te plait pas, j'en suis désolé, mais c'est soit ça, soit nous somme en faillite dans deux mois !

Le ton était sec, et le blond n'aima pas du tout être obligé de l'employé. Sa spécialiste pyrotechnique ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'assoir en croisant les bras, le toisant d'un air de défit. Le peintre déglutit, et conclut :

-Je préfère. Bien, laissez-moi donc vous présenter votre nouvelle collègue.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une femme, de taille moyenne, visage rond, avec des cheveux mi-longs noirs, portant un tailleur-jupe sobre et élégant. Elle s'avança dans la pièce et sentit immédiatement tous les regards posés sur elle, ce qui la fit sourire de jubilation. Elle aimait attirer l'attention sur elle. Malik et Altaïr sursautèrent en la reconnaissant.

-Salut cousine, lança froidement le responsable marketing en la dévisageant presque grossièrement.

-Je vous présente donc Mademoiselle Claudia Auditore, notre nouvelle comptable, conclut Léonardo d'un ton fatigué.

-Enchantée, fit la sœur cadette d'Ezio en leur souriant de manière commerciale.

* * *

_Voilà, une fois encore pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre-ci, mais c'est la situation initiale, à partir du prochain chapitre, ça bougera un peu plus, c'est promis. Déjà parce qu'Abbas va réapparaitre, et parce que, vous verrez, les rebondissements sont multiple dans ce nouveau cycle._

_Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !_


	3. Chapter 3 : Poursuivre sa route

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Déjà, je suis vraiment navré de vous faire attendre aussi longtemps entre chaque chapitre alors que je vous avais habituer à un rythme plus soutenu. Hélas, ou heureusement, il faut bien qu'un jour l'on murisse et l'on se jette à corps perdu dans la vie active, ce qui laisse moins de temps aux loisirs… _

_Mais rassurez-vous, car je ne vous oublie pas et je continue à vous rédiger la suite._

_Voici donc le chapitre 3 de ce Cycle, J'espère qu'il vous plaira, comme tous les autres, d'ailleurs._

_Encore une fois, merci de me lire et de me commenter, cela me fait toujours énormément plaisir. C'est grâce à vous que je me motive à écrire ! Merci !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Poursuivre sa route**

_Dix heures plus tôt :_

Léonardo déposa le plateau de thé sur la table basse et s'installa sur le pouf, en face de son invitée confortablement installée dans le canapé. En versant le liquide chaud infusé à la perfection, le peintre toisa la jeune femme avec un sourire gêné, se risquant à demander :

-Alors Claudia, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite é une heure pareille ?

Sa vis-à-vis prit avec élégance une gorgée de thé, reposa la tasse sur sa sous-coupe et répondit avec un large sourire, amusée :

-A ton avis, mon cher frère n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de m'appeler pour pleurnicher de votre rupture.

-Vraiment ? demanda Léonardo en haussant un sourcil, légèrement surpris. Et que t'a-t-il dit au juste ?

-Bof, comme d'habitude, il a pleurniché sur son sort en espérant qu'on le plaigne. Tu sais comment il est; il adore qu'on s'occupe de sa petite personne, ce n'est plus à toi que je vais l'apprendre.

-C'est vrai, admis l'autre, attendant de connaitre la suite de l'histoire.

-Il m'a tenu la grappe pendant au moins quarante minutes au téléphone la semaine dernière. Comme il me saoulait, je l'ai cuisiné un peu et j'ai appris ce qui c'était réellement passé.

-Ah, fit Léo en se pinçant les lèvres, détournant légèrement le regard.

-Entre nous, vu ce qu'il te fait subir depuis des années, je l'aurais mis à la porte bien plus vite si j'avais été toi.

Le blond soupira longuement, prit une gorgée de thé et répliqua :

-Tu sais, l'amour ne se contrôle pas…

-L'amour, l'amour, railla légèrement la jeune femme. Tout le monde n'a que ce mot là à la bouche... Ne le prend pas mal, Léo, mais je pense personnellement que ce n'est qu'un prétexte, une façon de se voiler la face et de ne pas faire front à ses problèmes.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça, en fait, s'offusqua quelque peu le peindre.

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, répliqua simplement Claudia en reprenant une gorgée de thé.

-Bien sûr, j'imagine que je ne peu pas te demander de comprendre, fit l'autre, acerbe. Rappelle-moi le temps maximum que tu as su tenir un homme ?

-Je ne relève même pas, rétorqua la jeune femme en haussant les épaules, prenant un biscuit sur le plateau. C'est un choix de vie personnel : Je n'ai aucune envie de trop m'attacher à quelqu'un, parce que statistiquement, 70% des couples finissent par se faire la gueule ou rompre avant dix ans de vie commune. Je ne fais que m'éviter des souffrances et une perte de temps inutile. Je préfère m'amuser un peu avec une personne, puis aller vers une autre. Ça m'évite l'ennui et la lassitude d'une vie monogame et je n'ai aucun problème d'infidélité, moi.

Léonardo tiqua à la dernière réplique. Claudia avait toujours été une véritable peste. Elle était la troisième née des Auditore. Etant la plus jeune, et la seule fille, ses parents et ses frères l'avaient toujours chouchoutée et protégée, beaucoup trop à l'unanimité de l'avis général. Et le fait qu'elle soit surdouée, en plus d'être une des familles fondatrices de la ville, lui avait donné la grosse tête et par conséquent, une arrogance à la hauteur de son talent pour la finance. Le blond n'avait jamais réellement su comment la prendre. Elle était presque sa belle-sœur, mais le courant n'avait jamais réellement bien passé entre eux deux. Aussi se demandait-il pourquoi elle avait décidé de venir soudainement s'enquérir de son moral alors qu'elle ne donnait d'habitude aucun signe de vie et déclinait les invitations à diner de son frère.

-D'ailleurs, entre nous, poursuivit-elle avec un sourire hautain, je pense que tu devrais t'accorder un peu de flânerie frivole. Avec Cesare par exemple.

-Pardon ! s'exclama le peintre en manquant de s'étouffer avec un biscuit.

-Allons, il craque pour toi depuis aussi longtemps que mon frère. Tu crois pourquoi qu'ils ne se parlaient presque plus en dehors des réunions du conseil de la ville alors qu'ils étaient comme cul et chemise du temps du lycée ?

Alors elle avait remarqué ? Et Ezio aussi ? Il était donc le seul à ne jamais avoir fait attention aux sentiments du Borgia à son égard ! D'un coup, il se sentait mal pour le noiraud. Ca avait du être difficile d'essayer de faire semblant d'être heureux de le voir épanoui avec Ezio.

-Au fait, le tira hors de ses pensée la jeune femme, mon frère m'a raconté pour la mort de ton comptable…

Bravo, très subtile ! songea Léo en arborant une moue de tristesse.

-Je suis vraiment désolé que tu ailles perdu un amis, en plus d'un employé important – Ezio n'a pas tari d'éloge sur lui. Mais ça signifie que tu as un poste à repourvoir, non ?

-Certes, et en quoi cela te concerne-t-il ? demanda le blond tout en devinant ce que sous-entendait son invitée.

-Bein… Je suis comptable aussi, non ?!

-Ça, je sais, fit froidement Léonardo. Mais tu travailles à Dallas, je crois, à dernière nouvelle.

-J'ai posé ma démission y a deux mois, ils me saoulaient tous gravement. Pas un qui sache se servir d'un tableau dynamique correctement, et ils osaient encore me reprocher de me montrer trop arrogante ! Je te jure, c'est le monde à l'envers ! Du coup, si tu as besoin de quelqu'un, je suis disponible de suite.

-Je vais y réfléchir, répondit calmement l'autre, septique, en se levant.

-Allez, dis oui Léo ! En plus, comme je suis la sœur de ton ex et du directeur adjoint de la DaVinci Incorporation, tes employés n'oseront pas dire non cette fois.

-Parce que je suppose que mon « ex », comme tu dis si bien, ne s'est pas privé de t'expliquer en long et en large tout les problèmes que je rencontre depuis la mort de mon ami, Shaun Hasting !

En disant cela, légèrement énervé, il s'était diriger vers la porte et l'avait ouverte, faisant signe à la jeune femme de partir. Celle-ci se leva calmement, s'approcha de lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux avec une arrogance soutenue.

-Il est tard, je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de partir.

-De toute manière tu me rappelleras Léonardo. Tu es au pied du mur. Je le sais, tu le sais et tes employés le savent aussi. Ils comprendront.

-Quitte cette maison je te prie, ajouta calmement mais autoritairement le blond en la dévisageant.

Haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules, elle lui passa à côté et sorti dans le couloir, ser retournant vers lui une fois aux portes de l'ascenseur.

-Demain, soit là à six heures pétante pour le débriefing, ordonna le peintre en la dévisageant une nouvelle fois.

-Alors c'est oui, fit Claudia avec sarcasme.

-Non, ce n'est qu'un essai. Mais je te préviens Claudia : le moindre retard, la moindre erreur, le moindre comportement inapproprié ou la moindre accroche avec mon staff, et je te mets dehors à coups de pieds aux fesses, c'est clair ?!

-Ca ne te va pas du tout de jouer les chefs d'entreprise sévère, railla la jeune femme. Je parie que c'est Ezio qui s'occupait de ça pendant que tu passais de la pommade à tes précieux petits employés.

-Crois ce qui te plaira, ma petite. Mais sache que « mes précieux petits employés » ont tous trimés et gagner le respect qui leur est dû, ils n'ont pas juste surfé sur la vague du prestige de leur noms.

Le visage de la jeune sœur Auditore se décomposa, passant en une seconde de la surprise à la colère. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et elle entra dedans à reculons, toisant Léonardo d'un regard revanchard.

-A demain, « patron », lâcha-t-elle avec mépris.

-Mademoiselle, s'inclina légèrement le peintre du même ton.

Une fois l'ascenseur partit, il retourna dans son appartement, rangea rapidement le service à thé dans le lave-vaisselle et traversa le couloir. Il croisa Desmond, à moitié embué de sommeil, sortant de la salle de bains.

-C'était la voix de Claudia, non ? demanda l'étudiant en baillant, encore à moitié endormi.

-Oui, répondit Léo avec un petit soupir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait à une heure pareille ?

-Elle venait étaler son arrogance, comme à son habitude.

-Ma cousine ne changera jamais, fit l'autre avec un sourire entendu. A demain Léo.

-Bonne nuit.

Et ils partirent s'enfermer chacun dans leur chambre. Le peintre eut beaucoup de peine à trouver le sommeil, se demandant s'il avait pris la bonne décision. Et surtout, comment allait le prendre les autres ? Altaïr et sa cousine se détestait cordialement depuis bien avant qu'il ne les connaisse, et Rebecca était encore réticente à voir quelqu'un à la place de Shaun…

Finalement, le sommeil eut raison de lui et il sombra dans un sommeil agité.

oOoOoOo

Rebecca sortit de la salle de conférence, franchement énervée, tapant des talons.

-Rebecca, je t'ordonne de revenir ici immédiatement ! lui ordonnait Léonardo depuis le pas de porte.

-C'est absolument hors de question ! répliqua-t-elle vivement sans même se retourner.

Le blond la regarda descendre les escaliers de verre avec déception. Lucie s'approcha dans son dos, échangea un bref regard irrité avec lui, et partit au pas de course pour aller dissuader son amie de vider son bureau. La noiraude avait très mal pris l'annonce de l'embauche de Claudia et l'avait exprimé en posant le fameux ultimatum du « elle ou moi ». Comme le PDG n'avait pas céder, elle avait annoncé sa démission, avec effet immédiat.

Dans la salle, les autres se regardaient les uns les autres en silence. Altaïr toisait sa cousine d'un regard mauvais, auquel elle répondait par un air hautain, un léger sourire en coin. Léonardo rentra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Bon, que les choses soient clairs : Vous êtes mes amis dans ma vie personnelle, mais ici est maintenant, je suis votre employeur et je n'hésiterais pas à prendre des dispositions drastiques à la moindre tentative d'esclandre.

-Vous quittez un Auditore pour mieux vous accoquiner avec une autre ? lança Connor pour plaisanter et faire comprendre son désarroi.

-Tu es mal placé pour parler de ça, rétorqua son patron en désignant d'un signe de menton la place où se trouvait Lucy un instant plus tôt.

Le responsable de la sécurité tiqua, se renfermant dans le silence, croisant les ras dans une attitude de défie. Claudia continuait de combattre son cousin par regards interposés. Malik, fortement mal à l'aise, se leva, tapota sur l'épaule de son assistant et lui fit signe de le suivre dehors.

-La réunion est finie je pense, fit-il en interrogeant Léonard du regard.

-Oui, fit simplement celui-ci.

Le cadre sortit, Clay et Connor sur ses talons. Assia hésita un instant, puis partit à son tour. Léonardo attendait sur le pas de porte de voir si les deux autres bougeaient, mais ils n'en firent rien, continuant de vivement se dévisager.

-Vous comptez retourner au travail, oui ou non ?! intervint-il.

-Ho, s'il te plait, laisse nous un moment pour nos « chaleureuses » retrouvailles, se moqua la jeune fille sans quitter Altaïr du regard.

-Oui, s'il te plait Léo, approuva sombrement ce dernier, ma cousine et moi avons tellement de choses à nous dire…

-Soit, mais soyez à vos postes dans dix minutes au plus ! accorda le blond en levant les yeux au ciel. Et toi Claudia, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit hier !

Il sortit en refermant derrière lui, laissant les deux autres poursuivre leur bataille silencieuse. Après au moins deux minutes de silences, durant lesquelles Claudia avait pris un verre d'eau, puis s'était assise sur la table, son cousin lâcha :

-Qu'est-ce que tu reviens faire ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore ?

- Allons, ne sois pas si méprisant, déjà que tu es méprisable, lâcha sarcastiquement la jeune femme. Disons que j'avais envie de revoir la ville de notre enfance.

-Ne te fiche pas de moi, Claudia, tu as toujours détesté _Fasmay Hill_. Depuis que t'es ado tu hurlais que tu quitterais ce trou paumé.

-Et alors, les gens peuvent changer d'avis en vieillissant. Regarde-toi, tu y es aussi revenu alors que tu savais pertinemment que les habitants de la ville te déteste à cause de _l'accident_ d'il y a six ans, répondit-elle insolemment.

-C'est marrant, ça fait deux moi que je suis là et… ho, mais attend ! Tout le monde s'en fout en fait !

-Oui, je vois ça, même ce coincé de Malik semble t'avoir pardonné la mort de son frérot chéri. C'est surprenant.

Altaïr tiqua, mais préféra ne pas relever. C'était la tactique préférée de sa foutue cousine : énerver les gens en les frappant par là où ça fait mal.

-Et toi, rétorqua-t-il, t'es revenue pour énervez tout le monde comme avant, où juste suffisamment longtemps pour pomper du fric dans le coffre de la famille pour éponger les dettes laissées par ton dernier _sexfriend_.

-Rôo, toujours aussi méchant à ce que je vois, se moqua-t-elle sans sourciller. Non, je ne suis pas venue trafiquer le patrimoine familiale, je ne l'ai jamais fait d'ailleurs, malgré les accusations de mes chers parents décédés. Allons, cousin, fait fonctionner tes deux neurones et demi et tente encore ta chance.

-Je ne sais pas, mais si tu es venue seulement dans le but de nuire, alors tu peux repartir directement. J'ai réussi à me reconstruire ici, et je ne te laisserais pas arriver comme une fleur et semer la zizanie comme tu l'as toujours fait.

-Je réfute tes accusations et t'emmerde, cher cousin, répondit presque poliment la jeune femme en se levant pour rejoindre la porte. De toute manière, tu n'as pas besoin de connaitre mes raisons, et en fait, tu n'as même pas à faire semblant de me parler comme un membre de ma famille. Je te déteste, tu me déteste, on se déteste cordialement, alors autant continuer comme ça, du moment que l'on ne s'empêche pas de travailler.

Sur ces mots, sans attendre de réponse, elle sortit, laissant Altaïr dubitatif. Il avait l'impression que cette conversation l'avait rendu parfaitement idiot tant il n'avait pas réussi à la cerner. Dire que Claudia était une gamine absolument charmante. Elle avait un an de moins que lui, et ils avaient quasiment grandit ensemble, entre les Ibn'La-ahad et les Auditore, leurs mères étant très proche. Puis, après le _drame_, elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même et avait commencé à se montrer insolente et hautaine, se mettant tout le monde à dos. Malgré cela, Ezio était resté très proche de sa petite sœur, tentant de la raisonner, mais il n'y était jamais parvenu. Lorsque leur frère ainé avait été radié de la famille à cause de sa dépendance aux drogues durs et à l'alcool, c'était sur elle que Maria et Giovanni avaient misé sur leur fille pour prendre en charges l'intendance de la famille (Ezio étant trop instable à leurs gouts). Ils avaient mis tant de pression sur ses frêles épaules d'adolescente qu'elle avait fini par craquer, avait emprunté une grande somme dans les caisses de la famille et avait fui en Europe presque une année. Ses parents la radièrent elle aussi, forçant Ezio à prendre les commendes. Heureusement, contre toute attente, celui-ci avait très bien réussi à assumer ce rôle jusqu'à présent, et ce, malgré la mort de ses parents.

Soupirant profondément, fulminant intérieurement, Altaïr se leva et retourna à son tour à son poste.

oOoOoOo

-Je refuse de revernir si elle reste ! s'exclama Rebecca en dévisageant violement sa meilleure amie.

Elles étaient sur le parking à l'arrière de l'immeuble, Lucy tentait de convaincre la noiraude de ne pas faire de connerie sous le coup de la colère, en vain.

-Léonardo est un véritable enfoiré ! s'énervait la pyrotechnicienne en faisant les cent pas, tapant des pieds et faisant de vifs gestes en l'air.

-Reb, tenta la blonde sur un ton las, il faudra bien qu'un jour quelqu'un vienne reprendre la place de comptable, c'est ce qui ce fait en général quand un poste et à repourvoir.

-Non ! s'exclama l'autre en la foudroyant du regard. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

-Je ne dis pas que…

-Lucy, tu ne vois pas que je suis à bout de nerfs là ?! En plus, j'ai les hormones qui travaillent, ce dont j'ai besoin là, ce n'est pas d'être raisonnée, mais que ma meilleure amie me soutienne ! Tu comprends !

Ha, les hormones de grossesse ! Lucy avait presque réussi à occulter ce menu détail. Honte à elle, songea-t-elle. Avec ces saloperies qui la taquinaient, Rebecca devait être beaucoup plus irritable. Maintenant qu'elle y songeait, la décoratrice avait effectivement remarqué que son amie était bien plus nerveuse depuis quelque temps, mais elle n'y avait pas prêté attention, trop occupée à fuir Connor. Pour le coup, elle s'en voulait, énormément même. Elle était une affreuse meilleure amie, manquant à tous ses devoirs. D'ailleurs, elle s'était également éloignée de Malik, à qui elle tenait pourtant aussi énormément. Il fallait qu'elle se rattrape, à tout prix. Elle n'était pas cette fille qui délaissait ses amis à cause d'un homme Elle ne l'avait jamais été (jusqu'à présent), et ne voulait pas le devenir !

-Ecoute, Rebecca je suis d'accord avec toi à cent pour cent pour ce qui est que Léonardo nous à planté un poignard dans le dos. Mais essaye toi aussi un peu de te mettre à sa place : on a absolument besoin d'un comptable, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir boucler le trimestre. Et tu l'as entendu comme moi, « ce n'est pas encore définitif ».

-Je la déteste d'avance ! s'exclama un peu plus calmement la femme enceinte.

-Bien, moi aussi si ça peut te faire plaisir, mais on peut aussi la détester en travaillant. Allez, viens.

En disant ça, elle lui avait tendu la main avec un sourire. Après une seconde d'hésitation, l'autre soupira et accepta l'invitation. Elles retournèrent dans le bâtiment à pas lents, main dans la main.

oOoOoOo

Dans l'après-midi, à l'hôpital de la ville, dans une salle de conférence, Desmond écoutait très attentivement les explications du Dr DeGrandpré-Kenway sur la façon de lire et d'interprété une radiographie ou un scanne. Sur la table, elle avait étalé des dizaines de clichés, anonyme, et s'assurait d'un œil martial qu'il prenne bien note de ce qu'elle lui racontait. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son monologue, elle attendit qu'il finisse de copier, puis le lui vola et commença à l'interroger oralement sur d'autres sujets qu'ils avaient vus ensemble. Les réponses de l'étudiant étaient claires, cohérentes, justifiées. Elle eut un petit sourire. Il avait du potentiel, ce petit. Il ne l'avait jusque-là pas encore exploité correctement, mais depuis qu'elle le coachait, il avait largement rattrapé son niveau catastrophique de fin de bulletin.

-Bravo, fit-elle sans y mettre trop d'intonation (les félicitations avaient tendances à faire que les gens se reposent sur leurs lauriers et retombent dans la médiocrité, elle l'avait souvent constaté avec les interne en chirurgie de l'hôpital). Encore un peu et tu devrais réussir convenablement ta dernière année d'étude.

-Merci, Docteur DeGrandpré, fit le jeune homme en lui rendant son sourire, croisant les bras sur son torse d'un air satisfait.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Aveline; Madame DeGrandpré c'est ma mère. Et ne te monte pas la tête pour autant. Tu as rattrapé ton retard et tu passeras peut-être convenablement l'année, mais n'oublie pas qu'après les examens, tu commenceras ton internat. Et là, je te jure que ça n'as plus rien à voir avec de simple question posée calmement autour d'une table. Les patients seront bien réelles et ce sera de toi et de toi seul que dépendra le fait qu'ils vivent ou meurent.

-Mais… pâli légèrement Desmond, perdant son sourire satisfait. Je croyais que les internes n'avaient pas le droit de décider des traitements…

-C'est exacte ! Mais crois-tu vraiment que l'on va te demander de gentiment te tourner les pouces et d'observer pendant trois ans ? Bien sûr que non ! Tu n'auras absolument rien le droit de faire seul au niveau du choix des traitements et des opérations, mais tu n'en seras pas moins déjà un médecin diplômé. Tu ne vas pas attendre bêtement que ton résidant ou ton titulaire arrive si ton patient fait un arrêt.

-Alors expliquez-moi concrètement ce qu'il faut faire dans ce genre de cas ? s'indigna l'étudiant, comprenant néanmoins parfaitement ce que lui expliquait la chirurgienne.

A ce moment, le bipper de la femme sonna. Elle le regarda rapidement et releva la tête vivement, le dévisageant. Elle lui lança en se dirigeant vers la porte :

-Je vais te montrer tout de suite, c'est ton jour de chance. Suis-moi au pas de course !

Ils traversèrent les couloirs en courant à moitié et arrivèrent devant une chambre. A l'intérieur, une interne avait commencé un massage cardiaque à un patient sur un lit. Desmond resta devant la vitre de la chambre (Aveline ne lui ayant pas autorisé l'entrée). Il vit la procédure dans les moindres détails. L'interne faisait un massage cardiaque tout en exposant vite et clairement le cas à sa titulaire. Aveline consulta d'un rapide coup d'œil le dossier médical de l'homme en arrêt cardiaque, puis attrapa les palettes de réanimation que lui tendait une infirmière. On mit une sorte de gelée sur le défibrillateur, certainement un désinfectant ou un produit qui empêcherait l'appareil de brûler la peau de l'homme. L'interne retira ses mains du torse du patient et attrapa l'aiguille d'adrénaline que tendait l'autre infirmière. Aveline posa les palettes sur le torse et ordonna de dégager. Il y eut un petit bruit électrique et le corps de l'homme rebondit légèrement, parcouru par le choc. L'ECG indiquait que le cœur n'était pas encore repartit. La titulaire ordonna de recharger plus fort (Desmond ne fit pas attention aux chiffres, mais il était certain de les connaitre). Deuxième décharge, toujours rien. L'interne planta l'aiguille d'adrénaline directement au niveau du cœur, puis on le choqua à nouveau…

oOoOoOo

Malik commençait à ranger ses affaires. Il était déjà l'heure de la quille, et il avait la sensation de ne rien avoir fait de la journée, malgré le fait qu'il ait proportionnellement fourni plus de travail qu'à l'accoutumée. Clay le salua et sortit du bureau, visiblement pressé aujourd'hui. Lucy entra juste après en s'approcha avec un sourire navré.

-Quand tu souris comme ça, c'est que tu culpabilise, fit le cadre en la fixant d'un regard interrogateur. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus et le pris dans ses bras. Le jeune homme sursauta quelque peu, mais attendit sans réagir.

-Okay… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je suis une abrutie égoïste, égocentrique et une mauvaise amie, répondit-elle, le visage enfouit contre son torse.

-Mais… mais non voyons, tenta de la réconforter Malik, déconcerté par la soudaine attitude de son amie, presque attendri par son air piteux. Qu'est-ce qui te prends de te rabaisser comme ça ?

Elle releva le visage et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle semblait triste, dépitée, au bord des larmes. Le cadre ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Que fallait-il dire ou faire ? Il ne l'avait que très rarement vue comme ça. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il convenait de faire, Altaïr entra dans le bureau, le sourire aux lèvres et s'avança d'un pas léger.

-Bonsoir mon cœur, tu as fini.

Il se stoppa en remarquant la présence de Lucy, blottie dans les bras de Malik. Ce dernier put lire la surprise dans le regard de son compagnon, mais heureusement il ne semblait pas soupçonneux ou jaloux.

-Oui, j'ai fini…

-Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller manger au chinois du centre, poursuivit le responsable marketing, dépité d'avance car il savait, au vu de la situation, que le cadre allait refuser.

Malik se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il avait très envie d'aller partager un tête-à-tête « galant » avec son « petit copain », surtout au chinois du centre ville, mais vu l'état de sa meilleure amie, il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Après une brève hésitation, il déclara calmement :

-J'aimerais beaucoup, mais pas ce soir si ça ne te dérange pas.

En disant ça, il désigna d'un petit mouvement de tête la blonde, qui semblait aux abonnés absents. Altaïr eut une moue de déception, mais hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-D'accord. On se voit à la maison.

-Oui…à tout à l'heure, soupira presque Malik.

Altaïr lui sourit maigrement, tourna les talons et partit. Le cadre le regarda s'éloigner, soupirant encore. Décidément, il était fou de lui. Si on lui avait dit deux mois plus tôt qu'il serait accro à Altaïr, il ne l'aurait jamais cru, mais il fallait bien qu'il se résolve, il l'avait dans la peau. Une fois son amoureux hors de sa vue, il reporta son attention sur Lucy.

-Bon, fit-il, tu veux qu'on aille se poser chez Mario pour discuter.

Elle ne répondit pas verbalement, mais hocha la tête pour approuver. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le bar en face, commandant leurs boissons à Ezio, qui semblait assez à l'aise dans sa nouvelle profession. Ils s'étaient assis à leurs places habituelles, au comptoir, chacun sur un tabouret. Lui avec une bière, elle avec un Martini.

-Très bien, explique-moi ce gros coup de déprime.

La blonde croqua dans son olive, bu une gorgée, puis commença à expliquer qu'elle se sentait parfaitement idiote et sale. Qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se remettre de cette histoire avec Connor, et qu'à cause de ça, elle avait l'impression de délaisser tout ce qui comptait réellement pour elle, à commencer par ses amis. Malik éclata d'un rire sincère et lui tapota sur l'épaule amicalement.

-Je confirme, tu es vraiment une imbécile, se moqua-t-il. Si tu as pensé que je t'en voulais pour ça, c'est que tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que tu le prétends.

-Vas-y, fous-toi de ma gueule en plus, rétorqua la jeune femme, retrouvant le sourire.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis mille fois, Lucy, tu te préoccupe trop de chose sans importance.

-Ca nous fait au moins un point commun, « Monsieur le maniaque », se moqua-t-elle à son tour.

-Moi, maniaque ?! se marra l'autre. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Pour lui donner tort, avec une moue amusée, la blonde décala le téléphone cellulaire de son ami, posé sur le bar, de quelques centimètres, lui donnant un angle de 30% avec le bord de la table. D'instinct, immédiatement, Malik le replaça parfaitement à la parallèle, puis s'en rendit compte et fixa son regard dans celui de sa camarade.

-Tu vois, fit-elle en riant de bon cœur.

-Ho, ça va, je suis peut-être un peu maniaque, mais toi tu es une mauvaise amie, rappelle-toi, rétorqua Malik, toujours sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-C'est vrai !

Ils se toisèrent un instant d'un faux air de défi, puis éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson et trinquèrent en se passant un bras autour de l'épaule, comme au bon vieux temps de l'université. La soirée se poursuivit calmement, avec une ambiance bonne enfant, Ezio se joignant à la conversation entre deux commandes. Ils évitèrent toutefois d'aborder des sujets qui fâchent, tels Connor, Léonardo, ou la relation de Malik avec Altaïr. Encore moins de Rebecca ou de Claudia, en tout cas au début de la soirée.

oOoOoOo

A l'heure de la quille, Aveline gara la voiture sur le parking de la DaVinci Inc. Desmond fixait un point imaginaire droit devant lui, se terrant dans un mutisme absolu depuis leur départ de l'hôpital. La chirurgienne laissa passer encore quelques secondes de silence, tapotant du bout des doigts le volant, puis soupira et regarda enfin l'étudiant.

-C'est une chose à laquelle il faudra te blaser, Desmond. Je sais que quand on est encore qu'étudiant, on se dit qu'on va sauver tout le monde, mais on ne peut pas le faire. Il y a beaucoup de patients que l'on peut aider, mais parfois, comme aujourd'hui, on n'y parvient pas.

Le jeune homme ne broncha pas, visiblement encore sous le choc. Le patient avait été réanimé une première fois, et amener au bloc d'opération en urgence. Aveline l'avait laisse assister à l'intervention depuis la galerie d'observation au-dessus de la salle. Sauf que l'opération avait mal tourné. Après lui avoir ouvert le torse, les choses s'étaient enchainées très rapidement. Visiblement, une des grosses artères partant du cœur – visiblement l'aorte – avait une fuite. La chirurgienne avait tenté une première fois de lui appliquer un patch artériel. Elle avait laissé faire la résidante en chirurgie présente depuis le début. Celle-ci avait fait visiblement une énorme erreur et avait endommagé encore d'avantage l'aorte avec le port de la pince. Il y avait du sang partout. Aveline s'était vivement énervée contre l'apprentie, lui ordonnant de s'éloigner immédiatement de la table tout en tentant de résorber l'hémorragie. Le cœur s'était à nouveau arrêter, mais elle avait réussi à le relancer, en le choquant, une nouvelle fois. Elle avait ensuite fait des sutures, qui cette fois avait tenue, mais le cœur lâcha encore, et cette fois elle ne parvint pas à le réanimer. Elle prononça l'heure du décès à 15h32.

Elle l'avait ensuite emmené en salle d'attente pour lui montrer comment annoncer la chose aux proches. Ils étaient ensuite partis, car elle devait récupérer son mari, et le déposer au passage.

-Si la mort t'affect à ce point, tu devrais peut-être reconsidérer ta vocation…

-Ce n'est pas…marmonna Desmond.

-Pardon ? interrogea Aveline, qui n'avait pas entendu.

-Ce n'est pas la mort qui me dérange, c'est plutôt…

-Plutôt quoi ?

-Et si je faisais la même chose que cette résidante... Je veux dire, et si je tuais un patient en commettant ce genre d'erreur.

La femme ferma les yeux, soupira, les rouvrit, puis fixa l'étudiant avec un sourire compréhensif, lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

-Ce sont des choses qui peuvent arriver. Quand on demande à un apprenti de faire un act3 chirurgical, c'est nous en tant que titulaires qui acceptons de prendre le risque. Mais, ouvrir quelqu'un, l'opérer, c'est un risque permanent auquel nous sommes soumis, et pour les internes et les résidants, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'apprendre, c'est de pratiquer. Et oui, il arrive que parfois, ils fassent des erreurs et causent des dégâts supplémentaires, mais c'est comme ça qu'ils avancent. Je lui ai hurlé dessus, je suis fâchée qu'elle est endommager d'avantage cette artère, mais je ne lui en veux pas, parce que je sais qu'elle fera mille fois plus attention la prochaine fois et qu'elle ne commettra plus jamais cette erreur-ci. Et ce sera pareil pour toi, tu verras. Il y aura des jours parfaits, et des jours où tu te mordras les doigts tant tu te sentiras stupide et incompétent, mais c'est comme ça, et pas autrement, que tu deviendras chirurgien.

Desmond baisa les yeux, se mordit la lèvre, et approuva d'un hochement de tête.

-Et, si ça peut te rassurer, je savais qu'elle ferait cette erreur à l'instant où je lui demandais de poser le patch.

L'étudiant releva la tête et la regarda avec surprise et incompréhension, l'interrogeant du regard.

-Cette homme faisait ce qui s'appelle une « dissection aortique » Les parois de son artère étaient aussi fine que de la soie, aucune chance de ne pas l'abimer en la touchant. Et malgré le fait que j'ai réellement tout tenté pour le sauver, je me doutais qu'il ne survivrait pas. Le taux de chance de survivre à un tel problème cardiaque et de 20% tout au plus, s'il est traité à temps.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Aveline lui intima le silence car Connor arrivait d'un pas nonchalant.

-Demain, si tu veux bien.

Desmond la remercia pour le cours et de l'avoir laisser assister à cette intervention, puis sortit. Il salua le responsable de la sécurité, lui souhaita une bonne soirée et monta rapidement se doucher. Il avait vraiment besoin d'aller boire quelque chose, pour se calmer. Il avait le palpitant élevé depuis l'instant où son mentor avait ouvert le torse de cet homme. La vérité, c'est qu'il avait ressenti une réelle excitation tout le long de l'intervention. Il avait le sentiment d'être une personne malsaine, d'être excité comme ça par un homme charcuté, mais n'arrivait pas à maitriser les frissons qui le parcouraient. Une semaine plus tôt, il aurait pu compter sur Assia pour se calmer, penser à autre chose, mais ils avaient convenus d'arrêter le sexe et de s'en tenir à une saine amitié. Il irait tout de même se confier à elle car elle restait sa meilleure amie et sa confidente.

Il se doucha donc rapidement, s'habilla et gagna rapidement le bar en face, salua les trois autres, commanda une bière et alla se poser près du jeu de fléchettes. Il y retrouva Clay, qui avait déjà commencé une partie et l'accueilli chaleureusement.

oOoOoOo

-Comment ça, Claudia et en ville ?! s'exclama Ezio, qui venait de finir son service et était passer de l'autre côté du bar, en tenue civile.

-Tu n'étais pas au courant ? demanda Malik, étonner. Vous êtes pourtant assez proches.

-Peut-être, mais elle ne m'a pas du tout averti de son arrivée, rétorqua l'Italien en prenant une grande gorgée de vin.

-Bref, toujours est-il qu'à peine arrivé, elle nous à pourris la journée, fit Lucy, légèrement pompette.

-J'imagine que Rebecca n'était pas trop ravie, fit l'Auditore.

-Bien vu, répondit simplement Malik.

-Elle a menacer de démissionner, résuma la blonde.

-Et Altaïr, interrogea encore l'autre en se tournant vers le cadre.

-Il n'avait pas l'air heureux non plus, soupira celui-ci.

-Tu m'étonnes, ils ne se sont jamais vraiment apprécier, expliqua l'Italien.

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu vas l'apprendre, fit l'autre avec un sourire sarcastique.

-Pourquoi ? questionna Lucy. Ils sont quant même cousins.

-Parce que Claudia n'aime rien ni personne en dehors d'elle, répliqua Malik.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, fit Ezio en le dévisageant. Elle est capable d'aimer, elle aime même beaucoup de chose, c'est juste qu'elle ne sait absolument pas gérer ses sentiments et ses émotions.

-C'est une raison pour être une odieuse pétasse ? interrogea le cadre pour énerver volontairement le barman.

-Oui ! répondit sèchement ce dernier en le foudroyant du regard. Elle a ses raisons, et tu le sais pertinemment.

-Je dis juste que…

-Quelles raisons ? demanda innocemment la jeune femme, qui ne suivait qu'à moitié la conversation.

-Et bien, Claudia a…commença son ami.

-Tout le monde n'a pas besoin de le savoir ! rétorqua vivement Ezio.

-Ok, ok, ne t'énerve pas. Je dis juste que je trouve qu'elle exagère.

-Tu es mal placé pour dire ça, toi qui n'as pas adresser la parole à son ami d'enfance durant six ans pour des raisons similaires.

Malik le foudroya à son tour, vexé, et reporta son attention sur sa bière. Le silence s'installa.

Dans leur dos, la porte s'ouvrit et deux personnes entrèrent. Elles embrassèrent rapidement du regard la pièce, remarquèrent la présence des trois gaillards et échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils s'avancèrent et vinrent prendre place chacun d'un côté du petit groupe.

-Un whisky, demanda une grande femme rousse, vêtue vulgairement d'un short et d'un gilet en jeans, mâchonnant du chewing-gum, en s'asseyant à côté de Malik.

-Une bière, commanda l'homme en venant s'installer de l'autre côté, à côté de Lucy.

Malik tiqua en reconnaissant cette voix. Ezio réagit à celle de la rouquine. Un frisson les parcouru chacun, et ils tournèrent la tête chacun d'un côté, se figeant sur place en découvrant l'identité des nouveau venu. Malik se crispa vivement, serrant les poings, pris d'un léger tremblement. Ezio sursauta en reconnaissant l'agresseur de devant l'hôpital, qui avait causé la mort de Shaun.

-Mademoiselle, Messieurs, bonsoir, fit l'homme barbu avec un sourire empli d'une ironie malsaine, le regard brillant de sadisme.

-Abbas, marmonna Malik, figé de terreur.

-Salut les ploucs, fit Judith, alias « le _Bonhomme _», la flingueuse du Texas.

* * *

_Voilà, grand retour d'Abbas, notre méchant de top qualité._

_Que nous réserve-t-il cette fois ?_

_Vous le découvrirez dans le prochain chapitre._

_Merci et à bientôt !_

_PS : Je souhaite, pour une fois, m'excuser pour l'orthographe, les fautes d'accords et les mots qui sautent, que ce soit dans cette fic ou les autres. Je suis parfaitement conscient de ce problème, même si je ne fais rien pour y remédier ^ _^__**'**_

_Merci d'en faire abstraction à chaque fois ! _


	4. Chapter 4 : Mauvaise soirée

_Bonjour à toutes et tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien !_

_Je ne vais pas m'atarder en blabla inutile, voici donc le chapitre 4 de cette fic._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres._

_Encore et toujours merci à ceux qui me lisent et me commentent, vos messages me font toujours plaisir car c'est pour et grace à vous que j'écris. Merci !_

_Bonn lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Mauvaise soirée...**

Altaïr lisait tranquillement le quotidien de la ville – petit moment de détente qu'il s'accordait avant d'aller se coucher – assis sur le canapé avec une délicieuse tasse de thé _earl grey_. La télé allumée avec le son éteint diffusait une quelconque série télévisée qu'il ne regardait pas vraiment, mais cela lui donnait la fausse impression qu'il y avait du mouvement dans l'appartement et l'aidait à se sentir moins seul. Une technique qu'il avait mise au point à l'université, juste après s'être décidé à ne plus être le fêtard intempestif et à moitié alcoolique qui fumait de la marijuana et ne comptait que sur ses performance dans l'équipe de baseball de Yale.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'assoupir devant les résultats sportifs des différentes équipes du comté, le bruit de la clé dans la serrure se fit entendre. Revenant très rapidement à son état conscient, il jeta le journal sur la table basse et se leva avec un petit sourire. Ce soir, il allait l'accueillir directement en caleçon, une technique qui, il l'espérait, le choquerait suffisamment pour que quelque chose se passe enfin. Il n'espérait pas non plus le Nirvana tout de suite, il ne fallait pas non plus brusquer les choses, mais s'ils arrivaient déjà à franchir le cap des baisers un peu plus osé, voir de quelques caresses, se serait déjà un bon début.

C'est ce qu'il avait prévu et répéter toute la soirée dans sa tête, mais il comprit que tout était à l'eau à l'instant où la porte s'ouvrit. Son sourire s'effaça immédiatement en voyant se qui passait le seuil.

Lucy soutenait Malik par les épaules, l'air effarée. Ezio se tenait dans leurs dos, tout aussi sombre. Malik semblait en pleine crise d'angoisse, à moitié plié en deux respirant fort par la bouche, le regard tremblant, le corps parcouru de spasmes.

La blonde lâcha Malik, qui fonça – se laissa tomber semblerait plus correct – dans les bras d'Altaïr, le visage enfoui contre son torse. Il commença à se moment à sangloter.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Altaïr en levant le regard vers les deux autre, franchement inquiet, tout en caressant les cheveux de son « petit-ami ».

Ezio ferma la porte, se plaqua contre le panneau. Il échangea ensuite un regard empli de crainte avec Lucy, puis regarda à nouveau son cousin et ouvrit la bouche pour murmurer.

-Il est revenu…

oOoOoOo

Abbas prit la bière que le barman venait de poser violemment en le toisant de son seul œil valide.

-Merci Mario, fit-il avec un sourire ironique. La chaleur de ton accueil m'emplit toujours de joie.

-Pas de ça avec moi, blanc-bec ! répondit l'Italien férocement (suffisamment bas pour que les autres clients ne l'entendent pas.)

Judith se leva à moitié, mais Abbas éclata de rire et lui fit signe de se rassoir. Elle s'exécuta en foudroyant le tenancier du regard. Les trois autres restaient parfaitement immobiles et silencieux. Lucy transpirait d'avoir le terrible Abbas juste à côté d'elle, elle semblait même avoir retrouvé tout ses esprits. De son côté, Ezio serrait les poings. Il avait une horrible envie de se jeter sur cette salope rousse qui leur avait tiré dessus, blessé un de ses amis et tuer un autre. Abbas remarqua la crispation de l'Auditore et, avec un ton détaché, fit entendre sa voix avant de prendre calmement une gorgée de bière.

-Judith, explique donc à notre ami Ezio ce qui se passera s'il tente quoi que se soit.

Avec un sourire mauvais, reposant son verre sur le comptoir, le « Bonhomme » se pencha vers son voisin et lui désigna d'un petit mouvement de tête le fond du bar, vers le jeu de fléchettes. Vers Desmond et Clay.

-Tu vois, le grand type avec la chemise rayée, près de ton très cher cousin et de son ami à l'air niais ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque érotique, se qui était en décalage complet avec la pression tangible de cet instant.

Ezio jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'étudiant et du nouvel assistant de la DaVinci Inc. En effet, à la table voisine se trouvait un grand homme à l'air d'Al-Caponi, avec une chemise rayée noire. Il était installé de biais, de façon à pouvoir ne pas lâcher du regard les deux jeunes à moitié ivres, et avoir en ligne de mire le comptoir et donc, Abbas et la rouquine, ainsi que les trois autres terrifiés.

-Il me suffit de lui faire un signe de main, et ses deux imbéciles heureux seront morts avant que quiconque ait pu lever le petit doigt. Alors ne joue pas au con, parce que sinon je te promets que ce sera un vrai carnage.

Réarborant ce terrible sourire de psychopathe qui lui était propre, elle reprit une gorgée, alors qu'Abbas émettait un petit rire, tout aussi digne d'un serial-killer.

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? demanda Ezio en serrant d'avantage les dents, ne quittant désormais plus des yeux son cousin et l'homme qui devait le tuer si les choses dérapaient.

Abbas rigola encore en se mordant la langue. Il avait vraiment l'air dément en finissant sa bière, puis il expliqua :

-Moi… Rien.

Il regarda son verre vide, puis éclata à moitié de rire, suivit dans son effroyable concerto par le « Bonhomme ». Il lui lança un regard, puis lui fit signe de la boucler et s'arrêta lui-même de pouffer, reprenant un air dur en tournant la tête vers ses trois otages tacites.

-Plus sérieusement fit-il d'une voix profondément sérieuse et menaçante. Je tenais simplement à ce que vous sachiez tous, tas d'immondes cancrelats, que je suis de retour en ville, et que j'ai bien l'intention d'y rester cette fois.

Ezio et Lucy échangèrent un regard inquiet avec Mario, et Malik continuait de rester parfaitement immobile, paralysé dans une sorte de mutisme total, le regard braqué droit devant lui.

Dans son esprit, la scène de la mort de son frère cadet se rejouait en boucle avec une définition que même la fibre optique ne permettrait pas. Il entendait le bruit de la scie circulaire, les os et la chair déchirée, le cri de douleur. Il revoyait le sang se répandre. Il voyait la tête de Kadar explosé après qu'Altaïr l'ait condamné… Non ! Après qu'il ait fait ce qu'il fallait (car telle était la pure vérité) ! Il avait l'odeur du cerveau de son cadet éparpillé qui lui remontait aux narines. Il se retenait de vomir, ici et maintenant, sur ce comptoir, mais il ne donnerait pas cette satisfaction à cette ordure ! Jamais !

-J'avais également envie de vous dire que… je regrette, poursuivit Abbas.

Tout dans sa voix signifiait qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Il continua :

-Je pense que nous étions partis sur de mauvaises bases. Je ne suis pas un si mauvais bougre.

-Et ordonner une fusillade devant un hôpital, ce n'est pas être un mauvais bougre peut-être, le défia soudainement Lucy en le foudroyant du regard.

Il la regarda avec un grand sourire pendant que Judith rigolait à moitié dans son verre. Rapidement, devant le regard terriblement calme du truand, la jeune femme baisa les yeux. Il était vraiment très intimident.

-Si vous parlez de ce pauvre Mr Hasting, je tiens à m'excuser. Sincèrement. Il n'était pas prévu qu'il fasse partie des victimes, c'est ce que l'on appelle les « dégâts collatéraux ».

-Evidemment, vous n'aviez prévu que de tuer mon petit-copain, en plus de mon frère, lâcha Malik, faisant entendre sa voix pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée des gangsters.

-Ha ! Le jeune héritier Al-Sayf, je commençais sérieusement à me demander si vous n'étiez pas mort debout, railla doucement Abbas en se penchant pour mieux le voir.

Le cadre s'était tourné vers lui et le dévisageait froidement, sans broncher, le nez plissé dans une expression de colère pure. Judith s'était étouffée avec son whisky lorsqu'il avait utilisé le terme « petit-copain », et toussait encore lorsqu'elle articula :

-T'étais Pédé ?!

-Judith, ne sois pas impolie je te prie ! la blâma sombrement son maître.

-Arrête ton char ! rétorqua Mario, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place depuis près de dix minutes, n'osant aucun mouvement. Tout le monde sait que tu es un enfoiré d'homophobe raciste en plus d'être misogyne !

-Misogyne ton cul, aboya presque la rousse en se redressant à moitié.

-Judith, fit Abbas, calme-toi !

-Cette conversation est censée mener quelque part peut-être, suggéra Malik en continuant de dévisager le gangster.

-Oui, c'est vrai, admit celui-ci en reportant son attention sur le petit groupe.

-Alors !? le brusqua Ezio sans quitter l'homme qui menaçait Desmond des yeux.

-Du calme, nous avons toute la soirée.

-Pas moi ! rétorqua Malik.

-Bien, alors allons droit au but : Je suis donc de retour, je vais réassoir mon influence dans le comté, et à nouveau être moi-même. Mais… Je n'ai ab-so-lu-ment rien contre vous.

-Pardon ?! fit Lucy, vivement surprise.

-Rien contre nous alors que tu t'acharne depuis des années à nous pourrir la vie ? rétorqua Ezio.

-Peut-être, mais tout cela, c'est fini. Vous avez gagné, soyez heureux, se moqua doucement Abbas avec un sourire malsain.

- Comment-ça ?! interrogea Mario.

-Disons que la reconstruction de mon « réseau social » (en disant cela il mima les guimets avec les doigts) risque de me prendre pas mal de temps et d'énergie, aussi aurais-je autre chose à faire que d'en perdre à vous poursuivre. Voilà, c'est tout.

Après avoir lâché cette phrase, il vida cul-sec le reste de sa bière, fit signe à Judith, qui l'imita, puis se leva. Il posa un billet de cent dollars sur le comptoir, indiqua de garder la monnaie avec un sourire presque sincère, et fit deux pas vers la sortie avant de se retourner vers le petit groupe.

-Enfin, quand je dis « mieux à faire »… Ne venez trainer pas dans mes pattes et tout devrait bien aller entre nous.

Judith pouffa en se levant, puis fit d'un ton enjoué en rejoignant son maître à la porte.

-Saluez _Miss Rebbi_ de ma part…

Ensuite, elle s'enfila deux doigt dans la bouche et siffla. L'homme qui guettait Desmond et Clay se leva – se qui fit rater un battement au cœur d'Ezio – et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie. La porte se referma derrière eux, laissant les quatre adultes dans un silence de plomb. Ils échangèrent des regards inquiets. Malik fut parcouru d'un frisson, et commença à trembler légèrement, claquant des dents (on disait que lorsque l'on venait de subir un stress intense, le corps ne parvenait plus à réguler sa température, cela semblait se confirme) et sa respiration s'accélérait alors que son regard partait dans le vague. Lucy lui posa sa main sur la sienne et demanda, franchement inquiète.

-Malik, ça va ?

-Je… Je veux rentrer… tout de suite, répondit son ami en retenant les larmes qu'il sentait monter.

Lucy approuva d'un bref hochement de tête et lança un regard entendu à Ezio. Celui-ci se leva et fonça droit sur son cousin. De l'autre côté du comptoir, Mario fit glisser à l'aide d'une pince le billet et les deux verres qu'avaient laissé Abbas et sa furie, et les fit tomber directement dans la poubelle. Au vu de son air dégouté, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il irait très probablement brûler lui-même le cornet après la fermeture. On n'était jamais trop prudent avec des gens pareils.

Desmond fut surpris lorsqu'il vit arriver Ezio comme une flèche vers lui, l'attraper par les épaules pour le secouer légèrement, et lui ordonner de rentrer immédiatement et de ne pas sortir du bar seul. L'étudiant chercha à comprendre ce qui arrivait à son cousin, mais ce dernier lui rétorqua de ne pas discuter et de filer immédiatement.

-Et emmène Clay ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton sévère en jetant un coup d'œil au jeune homme bien éméché assis à côté d'eux.

Le noiraud fronça les sourcils, haussa les épaules, mais ne chercha pas à discuter l'ordre d'Ezio. Il attrapa son blouson posé sur sa chaise et fit savoir à son ami qu'ils devaient partir. Clay chercha à son tour à savoir pourquoi, mais ses plaintes se heurtèrent au dos de l'Italien, qui avait déjà tourné les talons.

Il regagna le comptoir, aida Lucy à relever Malik, qui semblait tétanisé de terreur, toujours parcouru de tremblement, et salua Mario, s'excusant du dérangement.

-Ya pas de lézard ! répondit sombrement le borgne. Faites très attention en rentrant, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec ce vicieux.

Sans trainer d'avantage, ils quittèrent le bar et partir en direction de l'immeuble où vivait Malik, Altaïr et Ezio.

oOoOoOo

Aveline entra dans l'appartement à la suite de son mari et ferma la porte derrière eux. Elle jeta son sac à main rageusement sur le côté (au milieu des chaussures, dont la majeure partie appartenait à Connor – que les choses soient dites !) et traversa l'entrée jusqu'à la salle à manger, où l'autre s'était assis. La chirurgienne soupira profondément. Elle était en colère, très en colère, et cette fois, elle n'allait pas se terrer dans le silence. Elle s'approcha de la table et regarda son mari, le dévisageant littéralement.

-Alors ça va être comme ça maintenant ?! s'exclama-t-elle à moitié.

Connor la regardant en penchant légèrement la tête, l'air de se foutre royalement de ce qu'elle disait.

-On sort au restaurant, dans le meilleur de la ville… un trois étoiles ! Je t'invite de bon cœur, espérant passer une soirée agréable avec mon mari, et à quoi j'ai le droit ?! Pas un mot de la soirée ! Pas un seul ! Je te parlais, j'essayais vraiment d'avoir une conversation, et toi… Toi, t'étais pas présent.

Elle commençait à sentir monter des larmes de colère, de frustration et de tristesse. Une vraie tristesse. Elle sentait son cœur la serrer, ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Peut-être à cause de son travail ? On lui avait appris à ne pas montrer ses émotions, à les repousser. Comme les médecins étaient en contact permanent avec les patients et leurs familles. S'ils se permettaient de ressentir des émotions, ils seraient confrontés à l'attachement à la tristesse à la colère, à la joie et au deuil. A force, s'ils ne se blasaient pas, aucun toubib ne dépasserait quarante ans, ils se flingueraient bien avant. Et le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'elle savait que c'était en grande partie cela qui avait bousillé son mariage. A force de ne jamais être présente à cause du boulot, de se renfermer au point de ne plus exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait pour l'homme qu'elle aimait, en plus de l'avoir tromper avec son frère cadet… mais ça, c'était avant le mariage, avant même les fiançailles. Il le savait. Il avait piqué une colère en l'apprenant et ne parlait plus à son frère depuis, mais pourtant, un plus tard il la prenait pour épouse. Et elle l'aimait, sincèrement, de tout son cœur ! depuis toujours, et pour toujours…

Vraiment ?!

En la voyant aussi en colère, il eut un léger sourire. Là, il voulait la mettre hors d'elle, elle le savait, mais ça marchait quand même,

-Ha non ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec cet air méprisant.

-Tu le mérite, je te rappelle, répondit calmement l'autre.

-Mais bon sang ! s'énerva Aveline en levant les yeux au plafond. Combien de fois on va en revenir à CE sujet ?!

-A chaque fois que tu refuseras d'admettre qu'on a fait des erreurs, tous les deux.

-Mais évidemment qu'on a fait des erreurs tous les deux ! s'égosilla-t-elle, les larmes commençant à couler malgré elle. Je t'ai trompé avec ton frère, je sais que j'ai été horrible ! Je sais que j'ai été ignoble de faire ça, de briser votre fraternité…

-Mais ?! C'est bien ça que tu t'apprêtais à dire, n'est-ce pas ? demanda son vis-à-vis d'un air hautain. Et je parie que juste après, tu allais me faire un grand discourt sur le fait que je t'ai bien rendu la monnaie de ta pièce en couchant avec Lucy et que maintenant on peut essayer d'oublier et d'aller de l'avant.

La femme à la peau couleur café resta bouche-bée, légèrement penchée en avant. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il ose parler ainsi.

-Ce n'était pas pareil ! Quand moi je l'ai fait, on n'était même pas vraiment ensemble ! Alors que toi, tu l'as fait alors qu'on était marié !

-Peut-être qu'on a fait une erreur à l'époque, répondit sèchement Connor en se levant, tapant du plat de la main sur la table, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Là encore, elle était bouche-bée. Il sous-entendait que leur mariage était une erreur ! Il osait ?! Après cinq longues années de vie commune ?! Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque son bipper sonna.

Hé merde ! songea-t-elle en le prenant pour regarder.

-Encore une urgence qui ne peut se passer de toi ?! ironisa méchamment l'autre avec un sourire méprisant.

Elle le dévisagea et lui lança du même ton en partant récupérer son sac à main.

-C'est ça quand on est compétant !

Et elle claqua la porte, laissant son mari furieux.

oOoOoOo

Desmond et Clay prirent l'ascenseur menant à l'appartement de Léonardo. Ils n'avaient pas bien compris pourquoi Ezio leur avait ordonné aussi sèchement de rentrer immédiatement, mais ils comptaient bien poursuivre cette soirée dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Surtout que personne ne les dérangeraient ce soir : Léo était en « entretien » au restaurant avec Cesare. L'étudiant se doutait que quelque chose commençait à se tramer entre eux, mais il n'en avait pas la certitude. Toujours est-il qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'accepter aussi facilement le nouveau partenaire du peintre, loyauté familiale oblige ! Quoi qu'il arrive, il se devait de soutenir Ezio, même si cela signifiait plomber la vie sentimentale du blond.

Il ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer le nouvel assistant de Malik.

-Assieds-toi seulement, l'invita-t-il en lui désignant le canapé.

Il passa dans la cuisine et s'approcha du frigo pendant que l'autre s'exécutait, détaillant d'un air critique la demeure. Desmond ouvrit le frigo et en tira deux canettes de bière, les posant sur le comptoir.

-J'ai de la bière, du whisky ou de la tequila. Qu'est-ce que tu préfère ?

-Amène tout ! s'exclama joyeusement l'autre, plein d'entrain et déjà bien entamé.

Avec un petit sourire amusé, l'étudiant s'exécuta, et ils attaquèrent les shots de tequila, ce qui les amena à un seuil très élevé d'ébriété, celui où l'on ne sait plus bien ce que l'on fait et où l'on ne s'en souvient même pas le lendemain…

oOoOoOo

-Je vous remercie, fit Altaïr, debout sur son pas de porte.

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? demanda Lucy, dans le couloir, près des ascenseurs.

-Je… Je crois que oui, répondit le premier, encore sous le choc de ce que venaient de lui apprendre les deux autres. J'ai juste encore un peu de mal à enregistrer.

-Je te rassure, tu n'es pas le seul, répliqua Ezio en tournant la clé dans la serrure de sa porte d'entrée, juste en face.

-Comment Abbas a-t-il pu sortir de prison ? interrogea Lucy, plus pour elle que pour les autre en fixant le sol. Et cette salope rousse, elle sort d'où.

Altaïr tiqua. Il avait vivement réagit en apprenant que Judith, la femme qui lui avait tiré deux fois dessus et causer la mort de Shaun, puisse être remise en liberté seulement deux mois après la fusillade. Il gardait un très mauvais souvenir de ce soir là, et son foie le lui rappellerait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, avec les médicaments et les examens médicaux qu'il devrait subir annuellement.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, ce remémorant le soir de la mort de Kadar et son affrontement direct avec Abbas, lorsque la voix de la blonde le ramena à la réalité :

-Et pour Malik, ça va aller ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il en hochant légèrement la tête. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

-Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, fit Ezio, n'hésitez pas à venir sonner.

-Merci Ezio, répondit Altaïr. Bonne soirée à vous deux.

-Bonne soirée, répondirent les deux autres.

Ezio passa chez lui et se changea rapidement, puis revint dans le couloir et accompagna Lucy chez elle, il préférait ne pas la savoir seul dans la rue après une soirée pareille.

De son côté, Altaïr ferma la porte à double tour, tira la chaine (installée deux semaine plus tôt par son cadre favoris) et traversa l'appartement d'un pas trainant en soupirant, la tête envahie de soucis. Il gagna la salle de bain et toqua à la porte.

-Malik, ça va ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse et fronça les sourcils, posant l'oreille contre la cloison. A l'intérieur, le bruit de la douche continuait de se faire entendre depuis près d'une demi-heure. Inquiet, un peu paniqué même – car après tout son copain avait déjà tenté de ce foutre en l'air deux mois plus tôt – il entra.

Il y avait beaucoup de vapeur, mais visiblement, Malik allait « bien ». Il fallait entendre par là qu'il était en vie. Assis sur le carrelage dans la douche italienne, les bras autour des jambes les genoux ramener sous le menton, il regadait fixement le mur. Visiblement, il n'était pas encore remis de sa petite confrontation surprise avec l'homme qui hantait ses nuits.

Soupirant encore, Altaïr retira sa chemise (enfilée entre temps) et se glissa dans la cabine verrée. S'assaillant dans le dos de son compagnon et attrapant le shampoing posé à côté. Il commença à l'appliquer sur les cheveux de Malik, et les lui frotta, faisant apparaître un fin manteau de mousse.

-Ca va aller, lui murmura-t-il doucement en rinçant.

Malik ne broncha pas.

-Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

-N…Non.

Altaïr soupira. Il coupa l'eau et attrapa un linge pour lui sécher les cheveux. Celui-ci finit par lâcher, d'une voix saccadée et presque éteinte.

-C'était…

-Pardon ?

-C'était le même regard…

-Le regard ? Quel regard ? demanda le responsable marketing en interrompant son action, fronçant les sourcils.

-Le même que le jour où il a tué Kadar.

-Ho…

Le silence s'abattit sur eux. Après plusieurs minutes, ils se décidèrent enfin à bouger. Se rhabillant, Malik fonça droit au lit, l'air de ne plus être présent. Sion regard restait dans le vague et il avait des mouvements presque éthérés. Altaïr vint s'allonger près de lui, et le pris dans ces bras. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Malik semblait vraiment mal, et lui-même avait du mal à s'imaginer Abbas en liberté. Après un long moment de silence, peut être une heure, voir plus, aucun d'eux n'aurait su le dire, mais ils ne dormiraient probablement pas de la nuit, de toute manière, la voix de Malik se fit entendre, à peine audible.

-Je crois que…

Altaïr cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis se redressa un peu dans le lit. Il demanda doucement en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son aimé :

-Que quoi ?

-Que je me suis trompé… Depuis six ans (il déglutit difficilement, un sanglot bloqué dans sa gorge) j'ai imaginé, tous les jours que je n'aurais pas le droit au bonheur...

-Malik, soupira l'autre, voyant venir la suite du résonnement.

Le cadre se retourna légèrement et fit face à son compagnon avant de poursuivre.

-Je me disais que je n'y avais pas le droit. Parce que je n'avais rien fait pour protéger mon frère, parce que j'étais un fils indigne, un homme inutile... et je t'ai détesté, parce que c'était plus facile (il marqua une pause par hésitation) que de reconnaitre que je t'aimais. Je me disais que tu ne reviendrais jamais, que j'avais tout gâché entre nous et que ma vie était finie…

Il tendit le bras et posa sa main sur la joue d'Altaïr.

-Mais tu es revenu, et là encore, j'ai failli tout briser, mais tu es resté. Et depuis deux mois, j'avais l'impression, pour une fois, d'être en vie… D'être heureux…

-Malik…

-Et là… Abbas sort de prison et reviens en ville !

Cette fois, il craqua et se mit à sangloter. Cela fit mal au cœur d'Altaïr, qui ressentit une vive envie de le prendre dans ses bras, et y succomba.

-Alors, j'arrête pas de me dire que si c'est arriver, s'il est de nouveau là, ça veut dire que j'ai pas le droit au bonheur !

-Arrête !

-J'y ai pas le droit, sinon, pourquoi il serait de nouveau sur ma route !? hein.

-Arrête, je te dis, tu te fais du mal ! s'exclama Altaïr, ne sachant pas comment gérer cette crise existentiel de la part du cadre.

* * *

_Voilà, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais il mets gentiment en place mes grands desseins (mouhahahah [*rire de psychopathe XD*])_

_Alors, il vous à plus ? n'hésitez pas à commenter, même pour des critiques, elle sont toujours bienvenues si elles sont constructives !_

_ Bien, je tiens à le préciser : Ca y est ! Depuis le chapitre trois, la ville fictive à enfin un nom ! Elle se nomme donc "**Fasmay**"** Hill**. En réalité, c'est une anagramme corespondant à un élément du jeu vidéo. Alors, allez, petit jeu ! Celui qui trouve aura droit à... à... une petite info en avant première sur la trame du scenario. Alors à vos méninges chères lectrices, cher lecteurs XD_

_A très bientôt pour la suite !_

_Merci de m'avoir lu ! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Désolé de vous avoir laissé aussi longtemps sans nouveau chapitre ! Celui-ci est fini depuis plus d'une semaine, mais nous avons eu quelque soucis de réseau là où je travail et loge, alors je ne pouvais pas le poster, hélas._

_Merci pour vos review, elles me font toujours beaucoup plaisir. Et merci aussi à ceux qui me lise sans commenter !_

_Par rapport à la petite devinette sur l'anagramme, bravo à ceux qui ont trouvé ! Fasmay est en effet une anagramme de _MASYAF.

_**Fitz : **_je suis désolé pour la récompense, je voulais te la donner, mais ton adresse mail c'est mal collée. (je réitère et j'insiste [lourdement même], ce serait quant même plus facile si tu avais un compte FF- net ^_^ ) Redonne la moi et c'est parti pour l'info inédite !

_Bref, assez de blabla, voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 **

Desmond ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Il avait un mal de crâne lancinent, la bouche pâteuse, envie de pisser, de la peine à bouger. Pas de doute, il avait la gueule de bois. Il se releva difficilement en position assise dans son lit, se frottant les tempes d'une main. Il avait bien trop bu la veille et se sentait nauséeux. A vrai dire, il ne se souvenait même pas de la fin de la soirée. Le dernier souvenir qu'il en conservait était d'être en train de boire des shot de tequila avec Clay au salon, puis… Puis… Plus rien, le trou noir.

Regardant autour de lui en tournant lentement la tête, il constata qu'il était dans sa chambre, allongé dans son lit, sous la couverture, en caleçon, ses vêtements jetés en tas au pied du lit. Dehors, le soleil brillait et sa lumière, tamisée par les rideaux tirés, éclairait la pièce. Le jeune homme se rassura en se disant qu'il avait au moins réussi à regagner son plumard, mais les maux de tête étaient là pour lui rappeler à quel prix. Il n'avait rien envie de faire, et ce laissa retomber mollement sur le matelas, malgré sa vessie pleine à craquer.

Refermant les yeux, il tendit la main sur le côté pour attraper le duvet et le rabattre sur lui, mais ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec quelque chose d'inattendu. De la peau. Sursautant, il tourna lentement la tête, et remarqua la présence de Clay, allongé à ses côté, aussi dénudé que lui. Le cœur de l'étudiant s'arrêta, ratant un battement, et il manqua de se jeter en arrière.

Qu'est-ce que Clay faisait dans son lit ? Et en caleçon en plus ?! Il avait soudain un très mauvais feeling sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer la veille. Il n'aurait su expliquer ce sentiment, il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi il pensait ça, mais avec deux de ses cousins homosexuels, il était légitimement en droit de se dire que la soirée avait pu, éventuellement, dégénérer. C'est en tout cas les idées morbides qui traversèrent en une seconde sa petite tête.

Prenant une grande inspiration pour éviter de paniquer, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant malgré lui, il regarda l'autre, profondément assoupi, l'air paisible. Il resongea à une conversation qu'il avait eu une semaine plus tôt avec Assia. Elle lui disait justement qu'il lui semblait que Clay était souvent fourré autour de lui, que c'était un peu suspect. Il lui avait rétorqué, à ce moment là, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'amitié entre mec, et rien de plus. Là, tout de suite, il doutait pour le coup.

S'extirpant le plus doucement possible du lit pour ne pas réveillé le dormeur, il attrapa ses affaires sans faire de bruit, et se faufila sur la pointe des pieds hors de l chambre, fermant la porte, et partit s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau en face, fermant à clé. Il soulagea tout d'abords sa vessie, puis se contempla dans le miroir, s'inspectant sous toutes les coutures pour vérifier qu'il n'avait aucune trace de morsure ou de suçon. N'en trouvant pas, il eut un soupir de soulagement. Surtout qu'il ne ressentait rien dans son bas-ventre, pas de tiraillement désagréable, rien. Ca devait surement vouloir dire qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Ou alors, si, mais dans l'autre sens… NON ! Il préférait ne pas s'imaginer cette possibilité. On allait dire qu'ils avaient beaucoup bu – bien trop bu pour être honnête – et qu'ils avaient fini par succomber à la fatigue, préférant, dans un éclaire de lucidité peu probable, aller se coucher dans un vrai lit. Mais pourquoi auraient-ils pris la peine de se mettre en caleçon dans l'état où ils étaient ?

Desmond douta à nouveau, blêmissant d'un coup. Il était en train de se dire que, s'il s'était envoyé en l'air avec Assia sous l'effet de l'alcool la première fois, sur un coup de tête, qu'est-ce qui l'aurait empêcher de le faire avec Clay dans un état plus avancé ? Il repoussa encore une fois cette pensée, se glissant sous une douche glacée pour se remettre les idées en place, s'habilla rapidement, sortit dans le couloir et jeta un coup d'œil dans sa chambre. Clay dormait toujours profondément, ronflant à moitié, affalé sur le dos, la bouche grande ouverte. N'osant pas le réveillé, de peur que lui se souvienne de la veillée et lui confirme ses craintes, il referma la porte encore une fois, se glissa jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre une bouteille d'eau minérale au frigo, et sortit de l'appartement en voyant l'heure. Il avait rendez-vous avec Aveline dans moins d'une heure, et il lui fallait le temps d'aller jusqu'à l'hôpital.

oOoOoOo

C'était une nouvelle journée ensoleillée qui s'annonçait, mais une nouvelle journée en enfer pour les membres de la DaVinci Incorporation. Altaïr traversa le hall tout seul, ce matin là. Malik était encore en état de choc, et il avait préférer le laisser à la maison, demandant à Ezio de garder un œil sur lui. Pas qu'il pense Malik incapable de se débrouillé seul, mais il avait sans arrêt peur de le voir refaire une connerie irréversible. C'était un sentiment horrible d'impuissance qui le tenaillait, depuis ce fameux soir. Il se revoyait le ramassant au milieu du salon, pâle, inconscient… Il avait eu un tel sentiment d'impuissance, et une peur bleue de le perdre à cet instant. Il ne voulait plus jamais revivre ça. Dans un couple normal, il aurait sans doute pu en parler à son conjoint, discuter et trouver une solution à cette peur irrationnelle, mais ils n'étaient pas un couple normal, et il n'osait pas en parler. Malik était encore trop instable, et ça lui foutait une trouille monstrueuse.

-Altaïr…

Il avait même peur, parfois, de s'endormir la nuit, peur de ne pas le surveillé et que sa respiration cesse encore une fois, ou que son cœur lâche, où qu'il aille s'enfiler toute une boite de médicaments pendant que lui ne pouvait rien faire. Peur de se réveillé et que ce bonheur qu'il avait enfin trouvé s'arrête, étouffé dans l'œuf.

-Altaïr !

Revenant soudainement à la réalité, le jeune homme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans son bureau, assis à sa table de travail, et Assia était à côté de lui, le regardant d'un air inquiet.

-Oui ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

-Tout va bien ? s'enquit la secrétaire.

Elle lui posa une main sur le front, sans doute pour vérifier s'il faisait de la fièvre. Il se demanda pourquoi, puis comprit qu'il était en sueur. C'était vraiment gentil de sa part, mais il n'était pas malade.

-Oui, c'est juste un peu de manque de sommeil, lui répondit-il avec un sourire en écartant sa main doucement.

Elle le contempla un bref instant, devinant sans doute qu'il devait y avoir autre chose, mais finit par accepter cette explication et lui conseilla :

-Ne te surmène pas trop, ok.

-Ne t'en fait pas, ça va. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Oui, voici les dossiers que tu m'avais demandé hier, répondit la jeune femme en lui tendant trois gros classeur. L'intégralité des rapports marketing de ces trois dernières années. J'avoue que je ne vois pas bien à quoi ça va te servir.

-Merci, écourta Altaïr avec un petit sourire avant de faire semblant de se plonger dans la lecture.

Elle le regarda encore quelques secondes, puis partit. Elle fit quelques mètres dans le couloir, passa devant le bureau de la compta et entendit la voix désagréable de Claudia l'appeler.

-Hé, la secrétaire ! Viens ici j'ai besoin de toi !

S'arrêtant net, serrant les dents, elle respira profondément. Si cette fille, en plus de venir voler la place de Shaun, commençait à traiter « _la secrétaire _» avec mépris et arrogance, elle allait lui faire savoir qui elle était, que cette pétasse soit la sœur du patron ou non. Prenant sur elle pour ne pas l'envoyé boulé tout de suite, elle se retourna avec un sourire légèrement crispé et l'aperçu sur le pas de la porte de son bureau. Claudia se tenait parfaitement droite, l'air hautin, l'épaule appuyée sur le linteau.

-Mademoiselle Auditore, fit Assia avec le plus de politesse qu'elle puisse. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Pas de « Mademoiselle », s'il te plait, répondit la nouvelle avec amusement. Tutoie-moi, veux-tu. Tu peux venir dans mon bureau un instant ?

En disant cela, elle désigna l'intérieur du box d'un pouce, puis entra. Assia ferma les yeux une seconde, pris une nouvelle longue inspiration, puis la suivit à l'intérieur.

-Assia, c'est ça ? demanda l'autre en se tournant vers elle. Tu peux fermer la porte, s'il te plait ?

Peu ravie, la jeune femme s'exécuta, puis fit de nouveau face à la sœur d'Ezio. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce. Pour le moment, il était encore presque tel que Shaun l'avait laissé avant de… Enfin, comme il l'avait laissé. Le bureau était carré, chaque étagère était parfaitement rangées, rien ne trainait, les rares tableaux aux murs étaient parfaitement parallèles au sol. Il y eut un court silence, puis la jeune Auditore interrogea, avec un léger sourire.

-Je parie que tu me prends pour une pétasse.

-Je vous demande pardon ? sursauta légèrement sa vis-à-vis.

-Allons, ne fais pas la surprise. Je sais parfaitement que tous les gens de cette entreprise me détestent d'avance.

En disant cela elle avait fait une moue de dédain en haussant légèrement les épaules et s'était assise sur le bureau, croisant les jambes d'un air presque hautain.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de trouver le sommeil ou de faire mon travail. J'ai l'habitude qu'on réagisse comme ça quand on me voit arriver. Je suis une vraie peste tu sais.

- Je ne saisis pas où vous… ou tu veux en venir Claudia, avoua la secrétaire en plissant les sourcils.

-C'est très simple pourtant, rétorqua l'autre en soupirant d'un air exaspéré, levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui irrita un peu Assia. Mon frère m'avait souvent parlé de cette entreprise, et du fait qu'ici, tout le monde s'entendait à merveille, comme une famille, et ce malgré toutes vos différences. Ce qui devrait vous éloignés vous rassemble et vous veillez les uns sur les autres, c'est ce qu'Ezio m'avait dit pourtant. Alors permets-moi d'être extrêmement déçu de constater que vous avez décidé de me voir comme la « pétasse qui remplace un des votre » sans même avoir essayé de me connaître.

Assia fut fortement surprise de ces paroles. Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à ce genre. Ce qui la choquait le plus, en réalité, c'était la véracité des dires de Claudia. En effet, elle était arrivée la veille, n'avait échangé que quelques mots avec eux, et pourtant ils s'étaient tous ligués contre elle, sans lui laisser le temps de quoi que ce soit. Que devait-elle dire à présent ?

-Je… Suis navrée Claudia, fit-elle en baissant les yeux au sol et en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

-Ne t'en fait pas, comme je l'ai dit, j'ai l'habitude qu'on me juge trop vite, répondit l'autre en détournant le regard avec un sourire étrange, presque triste.

Il y eut un court silence, que la jeune Auditore rompit, se redressant et contournant le bureau :

-Mis à part ça, je voulais savoir comment allait… Rebecca, c'est ça ? Ce doit être dur j'imagine de me voir prendre la place de son défunt fiancé…

-Ils n'étaient pas fiancés, fit Assia, encore une fois surprise par les paroles de l'autre.

-Ho… Je croyais pourtant… peut importe. Elle va bien ?

Assia soupira intérieurement et arbora un léger sourire. Finalement, peut-être aurait-elle dû prendre le temps de connaître cette personne avant de la classifier sous « pétasse ». Après tout, elle semblait vraiment gentille et se souciait des gens, malgré ses faux airs de Grande-Dame et son caractère pédant. La secrétaire se tourna, ferma la porte, et vint près du bureau, sous le regard surpris de Claudia. L'autre lui tendit la main en arborant un grand sourire.

-Reprenons s'il n'est pas trop tard, et si tu veux bien… Enchantée, je m'appelle Assia El'Buli, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

Son interlocutrice ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, puis sourit à son tour et lui serra la main.

-Claudia Auditore, j'espère que nous travaillerons bien ensemble.

-Moi aussi, fit Assia en s'asseyant dans le siège des visiteurs. Et en ce qui concerne Rebecca…

oOoOoOo

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? demanda Ezio depuis le pas de porte à l'attention de Malik.

Celui-ci, allongé sur le canapé, enfoui sous une couverture malgré la chaleur, regardait le plafond d'un air absent, tirant la tronche. Le chef de la famille Auditore soupira. Altaïr lui avait demandé de garder un œil sur son conjoint, surement par peur de sa dernière tentative de suicide, mais il devait aller travailler normalement.

-Si tu veux, je peux téléphoner au bar et prendre congé…

-Non, il faut que tu y ailles, répondit Malik, ouvrant pour la première fois de la journée la bouche et tournant la tête dans sa direction.

Ils se regardèrent un court instant, puis le cadre se redressa brusquement, plia la couverture, la reposa parfaitement centrée sur le canapé et fit face à son ami.

-Je vais bien ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton énervé. Arrêtez de tous croire que je vais replonger ! J'ai fait une erreur, une fois ! Ca ne se reproduira plus !

-Si ça va aussi bien que ça, pourquoi restes-tu ici, tout seul sur ton canapé au lieu d'aller travailler ? répliqua Ezio avec un grand sourire, constatant qu'il allait plutôt bien.

Malik attrapa un cousin et le lui lança, il le rattrapa avec l'agilité du _quaterback_ qu'il était et le retourna à l'expéditeur.

-Va travailler toi ! lui ordonna Malik, grognon.

-Bonne journée !

Il ferma la porte et partit, laissant son ami seul, debout au milieu de son salon. Celui-ci regarda la porte quelques secondes, puis se laissa retomber dans le canapé. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Depuis la veille, il se sentait vide. C'était atroce, mais il avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait y changer quoi que ce soit. Il avait ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, bien évidemment, mais il ressentait quant même un vide.

Il releva la tête, et regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire pour s'occuper l'esprit. Il vit deux tasses dans la plonge, se leva et se précipita pour faire la vaisselle. Et tant qu'à faire, il allait refaire toute la vaisselle, il y avait des trace de calcaire sur les plats en verre, il l'avait remarqué quelques jours plus tôt. Altaïr ne savait pas le faire correctement, il n'essuyait pas après le programme de la machine.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait d'ailleurs, il fallait aussi faire la lessive, et laver les sols, et faire la salle de bain… Et merde ! Il sentait que ces tocs commençaient à refaire surface ! Et il savait que là, il n'arriverait pas à y résister. Il avait fallu à Lucy plus de six mois pour parvenir à l'aider à les contrôler, du temps de l'université. Et elle n'était pas là.

oOoOoOo

-Lucy, tu vas arrêter de me fuir maintenant !? s'exclama Connor en poursuivant la blonde sur le parking.

-C'est hors de question ! rétorqua-t-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, atteignant sa voiture.

Il avait tenté d'ouvrir le dialogue avec elle, essayant de la harponner à la sortie du bureau à l'heur du déjeuner. Hélas, elle l'avait vu arriver et avait immédiatement pris ses jambes à son cou. Il parvint à la rattraper au moment où elle ouvrait sa portière et la claqua. Elle le foudroya du regard et le gifla. Il ne broncha pas et reposa son regard dans le sien.

-Lucy, parles-moi, je t'en prie.

-Te parler de quoi ?! s'énerva-t-elle, sentant un flot de larme monter, mais elle le retint. Tu es marié !

-Je sais !

-Tu es marié et tu as quand même couché avec moi ! Tu as trompé ta femme ! Une femme belle, intelligente, intègre, qui fait tous pour réussir à garder son couple, et toi tu me poursuis ! Alors arrête, je t'en prie !

Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément pour tâcher de se calmer, sinon elle allait vraiment craquer. Il lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts. Elle réagit immédiatement et le gifla à nouveau.

-Ne me touche pas ! Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?!

Cette fois, ça y était, les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Connor ressentit un sérieux pincement à son cœur, et, sans y penser, la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Contre toute attente, elle se laissa faire, enfouissant son visage contre son torse.

-Je suis fatiguée, fit-elle. Tellement fatiguée…

Elle avait une boule dans la gorge. Elle se sentait faible et minable. Au point ou elle en était, autant dire directement ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle redressa le visage et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je suis fatiguée de me forcer à te détester. Et j'y arrive plus. Je t'aime trop.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les sienne au moment où une voiture se garait à quelques mètres d'eux. Une portière s'ouvrit et Desmond en descendit. Les deux tourtereaux le regardèrent un instant. Il les fixait d'un air désapprobateur, puis tourna la tête vers la conductrice, qui sortit à son tour. Aveline !

-Tu peux y'aller Desmond, à lundi, fit-elle avec un sourire pour son étudiant.

-Merci pour ce cours Docteur DeGrandpré-KENWAY, répondit le jeune homme en appuyant le dernier nom et fixant Lucy avec un sourire désinvolte.

Lucy le prit assez mal, alors que Desmond n'en avait rien à faire. Quelque mois plus tôt, il aurait surement été jaloux de la voir collée aux lèvres de quelqu'un d'autre, mais à présent, il avait tourné complètement la page. Aujourd'hui, il avait bien d'autre souci en tête, et il mourrait d'envie d'en parler à Assia. Il s'éloigna et rentra dans le bâtiment pendant que les autres continuaient à se toiser.

-Bonjour Lucy, bonjour chéri ! lança Aveline en les foudroyant du regard.

La blonde écarta vivement Connor en le poussant, puis fit face à la chirurgienne, la regardant d'un air sincèrement désolé. Aveline semblait fâchée, mais pas contre elle. La femme couleur café tourna un regard mauvais à son mari. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait dire. Devait-elle hurler ? Non, ça ne valait pas la peine. Il lui souriait d'un air hautain. Il n'en avait rien à faire de son avis. Elle soupira intérieurement, puis eux une idée diabolique.

-Lucy…

-Oui Aveline ?! sursauta Lucy, la regardant comme si elle s'apprêtait à la crucifier sur place.

-Me feriez-vous l'honneur de venir manger à la maison ce soir ? Nous pourrons discuter entre adulte.

La blonde la regarda avec de grands yeux, la bouche bée. Connor fixa sa femme avec un air furieux, jeta un coup d'œil à Lucy, puis demanda à la première :

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

-Mais à rien, mon lapin, répliqua Aveline un peu sèchement, mais d'une voix mélodieuse. Je veux juste faire un bon repas entre « ami ».

Elle se tourna ensuite vers la blonde et lui adressa un grand sourire carnassier. Pour dire la vérité, elle s'en voulait un peu de la mettre dans une telle situation, mais si cela pouvait nuire à Connor, elle n'avait aucun scrupule. Leur mariage était terminé, elle en était absolument convaincue à présent. C'était vraiment dommage ! Elle l'avait aimé, de tout son cœur, mais la réciproque n'était plus de mise, hélas. Elle pouvait tenter tout ce qu'elle voulait, quand un homme se mettait à soupirer le nom d'une autre durant l'acte, il n'y avait plus grand-chose à espérer. Elle allait retirer son épingle du jeu, alors autant le faire en beauté.

-Disons vingt heures chez nous, fit-elle. Et si vous souhaitez emmener un ami, il est le bienvenu, bien sûr… N'est-ce pas chéri ?

Elle le dévisagea, et lui la foudroya littéralement. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien dire de plus.

-Bien, bonne journée et à ce soir, donc ! Conclut aimablement la chirurgienne en faisant un petit signe de main à la blonde en reprenant place au volent de sa voiture. Elle les contempla encore un instant au travers du pare-brise, puis mis le moteur en marche, et repris la route. Elle allait commander le repas au meilleur traiteur de la ville, et prier pour qu'aucun cas chirurgical grave sollicitant son intervention ne vienne la déranger durant le petit repas « entre ami ».

Lucy regarda la voiture s'éloigner, resta un instant figée, songeuse, puis sentit la main de Connor se poser sur son épaule. Elle l'écarta d'un geste brusque, le toisa, et ouvrit sa portière.

-Ou vas-tu ? lui demanda l'autre.

-Chercher des vêtements de rechange, puisqu'on a un repas ce soir ! rétorqua-t-elle sèchement en claquant la portière, démarrant à son tour, laissant le responsable de la sécurité seul comme un con.

oOoOoOo

Altaïr entra dans le restaurant, regarda autour de lui, et aperçut son rendez-vous assise à une table près de la fenêtre donnant sur le parc. Le _Central _était l'un des meilleur restaurant standard de la ville, et un de ses préférer. Il était idéalement placé à l'entrée du Parc, ans le centre-ville, près de la mairie. Il s'approcha de la table avec un grand sourire, et fit la bise à la jeune femme qui l'attendait. Elle arborait, sur une veste en jeans, l'étoile du shérif de _Fasmay Hill_.

-Salut Alty, comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle en se rasseyant.

-Bonjour Maria, très bien, et toi ? répondit-il en prenant place en face d'elle.

-Je t'ai commandé le cocktail de crevettes et l'entrecôte 300g sur ardoise.

-Avec des frites ?

-Evidemment.

-Tu te rappelle de mes goûts malgré six longues années ? s'amusa-t-il.

-On a été ensemble pendant presque un an, et on venait ici presque une fois par semaine, alors oui, je me rappelle de tes goûts, lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Un serveur leur amena les entrées, puis ils continuèrent leur discussion, évoquant quelques bons vieux souvenir de lycée, à l'époque où ils sortaient –couchaient– ensemble, puis Altaïr entra dans le vif du sujet alors que les plats étaient servis.

-J'avoue que je ne pensais pas que tu reprendrais l'uniforme de shérif de ton père.

-Tu sais, ça fait 150 ans, depuis la fondation de la ville, que la famille Torpe se transmet l'étoile de père en fils, sauf que voilà, pas de fils sur cette génération, alors c'est moi qui l'ai eu ! La première femme shérif du comté, et c'est moi qui est cette incroyable honneur !

En racontant cette petite histoire, elle semblait très fière et arborait un sourire vraiment magnifique. S'il n'avait pas été avec Malik et si elle ne s'était pas révélée lesbienne, il aurait pu songer à se remettre avec elle. Mais l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis leur rupture. Il avait enfin trouvé l'amour de sa vie, et elle aussi. Elle s'était même mariée, et il avait hâte de connaitre la femme qui la comblait de bonheur à ce point. Elle rayonnait, et il en était vraiment heureux. Il s'était souvent senti coupable, après leur rupture, mais là, il se disait qu'il avait bien fait. Et c'était merveilleux qu'ils arrivent à encore aussi bien s'entendre, malgré tout. Elle le ramena soudainement à la réalité.

-Bon, mis-à-part ça ! C'est bien beau d'évoquer nos souvenirs, mais à la base, c'est au shérif que tu souhaitais parler, je crois, non ?

-C'est vrai, admit-il, son sourire s'évaporant de son visage.

-Je t'écoute !

Il hésita un instant, prenant le temps de bien mastiquer le morceau de viande qu'il venait de prendre en bouche. Il réfléchissait à comment aborder le sujet, puis avala et se décida :

-Tu savais qu'Abbas était à nouveau en liberté ?

Le sourire de Maria se décomposa à son tour, et elle le fixa d'un air grave, reposant sa fourchette et son couteau, abandonnant son pavé de saumon.

-Il y avait des rumeurs… mais je ne pensais pas que… Tu es sûr ?

-Un peu, il est venu nous parler directement, à moi et Ezio, hier chez Mario.

Elle continuait à le fixer, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Son travail de shérif consistait à éviter que des nuisible ne vienne perturber la sérénité de la ville. Hors, Abbas, sur une échelle de la nuisibilité de 1 à 10, était déjà à 1000.

-Et tu me dis ç parce que … ? demanda-t-elle, secouant légèrement la tête comme si elle n'y croyait pas encore.

-J'aimerais que tu me dises comment cela peut s'être produit, répondit Altaïr. Comment a-t-il pu sortir de prison ?

Un silence pesant s'installa. La chose était dite. Maria ferma les yeux, respira profondément, puis fit :

-Ok. Je vais investiguer et je te tiens au courant. Si tu le revois, préviens-moi immédiatement.

-Entendu, merci Maria.

Ils terminèrent le repas en silence, payèrent l'addition (il l'invita) et se séparèrent devant le restaurant. La jeune femme lui lança, en prenant son casque dans le coffre de sa moto :

-Fais bien attention à toi Altaïr, on ne veut pas d'un nouvel _accident_ comme celui d'il y a six ans !

- Ne t'en fais pas. Et TOI, fais attention à toi. Tu as une femme.

-Et toi un chéri, alors fais pas le con.

Ils se firent une dernière bise, puis partirent chacun dans leur direction. Lui devait retourner à la DaVinci Inc, quant à elle, elle devait retourner au poste de police.

* * *

_Voilà, alors, comment avez-vous trouvez ?_

_Je sais qu'il ne se passait pas grand-chose au niveau action dans ce chapitre, mais les choses vont gentiment s'accélérer dès le prochain._

_Merci d'avoir lu !_


	6. Chapter 6 : Explications

**Chapitre 6 : Explications**

Desmond s'était changé rapidement, mal-à-l'aise face à son lit défait, puis était redescendu immédiatement à l'étage des bureaux pour trouver sa confidente. Il fit dix fois le tour de l'étage, évitant soigneusement de passer devant le boxe de Malik (et donc de se faire voir par son assistant – alias Clay), et regardant à l'angle des murs pour vérifier qu'il n'arrive pas en sens inverse. Il regarda discrètement dans les différents services de l'entreprise, profitant que les bureaux soient vitrés, mais elle n'était nulle part. Il supposa qu'elle devait être sortie pour manger, vu l'heure, mais elle rentrerait probablement assez rapidement.

Alors qu'il se mettait en tête de l'attendre en buvant un café (de cette manière, la baie vitrée lui offrirait une vue d'ensemble de la rue et lui permettrait de la voir arriver), il passa devant le bureau de Malik et s'immobilisa net en entendant la voix qu'il redoutait.

-Hey, Desmond !

Il tourna avec horreur la tête sur la droite, et vit Clay se lever, dans le bureau. Son cerveau se figea et s'accéléra en même temps, son cœur se mettant à battre à mille kilomètres à l'heure. Il se trouva idiot, après tout, peut-être qu'il ne s'était rien passé, rien du tout. Vraiment ?! Alors pourquoi étaient-ils tous les deux à moitié à poil dans le même lit au réveil ?! L'assistant du cadre avait atteint le seuil de la porte, et le regardait avec un grand sourire amical.

-Alors, comment ça va ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant pour lui serrer la main.

Serrer la main, seulement ? C'était plutôt bon signe non ?

-Salut Clay, lâcha Desmond avec un sourire contraint, tâchant au mieux de dissimuler son trouble.

-C'est pas cool de ta part de ne pas m'avoir réveillé ce matin, mec, se marra à moitié le blond.

-Je suis désolé, répondit l'étudiant en évitant soigneusement de le regarder directement. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais déjà hyper à la bourre pour mon rendez-vous avec ma prof.

-T'inquiète, y a pas de lézard, continua-t-il de rire sincèrement.

C'était décidément un imbécile profond, songea Desmond. Il était sûrement arrivé en retard ce matin, et Malik ne supportait pas les gens sans ponctualité. Sans compté qu'il devait très probablement lui aussi se trimballer une gueule de bois monumentale. Et pourtant, il était jovial, énergique, et s'il avait la moindre séquelle de la soirée, il n'en laissait rien paraitre.

-Au fait, pour hier soir… fit-il soudainement.

Le sang de Desmond se glaça dans ses veines. Il redoutait d'avance la fin de la phrase et n'était pas certain de vouloir l'entendre.

-…C'était absolument génial ! Merci pour la soirée !

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si génial ? demanda sans y penser l'autre, effrayé.

-Bein, rien ! répondit Clay, surpris par cette remarque. Rien de spécial, c'était juste une super soirée entre potes, pourquoi ?

Il observa le vissage du jeune homme d'un air soudain suspicieux. Desmond eux du mal à déglutir, et resta figé et muet.

-Tu te rappelle de la fin de la nuit ? finit-il par interroger, faisant un effort monumental.

-Heu… pas bien ! avoua Clay en regardant vers le plafond, l'air de réfléchir. Je me rappelle que tu as eu une remontée acide, que je t'ai aidé à te coucher, et que tu m'as demandé de ne pas te laisser seul, parce que le lit tanguait trop.

-C'est tout ?! s'exclama presque l'étudiant.

Clay le regarda en reculant la tête, comme s'il était fou.

-Bein oui… pourquoi ? Tu voudrais qu'il se soit passé autre chose ?

-Non, non ! tenta de se justifier l'autre, se rendant compte qu'il venait de faire une boulette monumentale. C'est juste que j'ai un trou de mémoire sur la fin de la soirée, et que je me demandais…

Voyant l'air agité du jeune homme, Clay s'interrogea, puis percuta en observant qu'il rougissait.

-Tu te demandais si on s'était envoyé en l'air ? sourit-il, l'air amusé.

Celui-ci resta bouche bée. Clay éclata d'un bon rire franc, et lui tapota sur l'épaule.

-Faut pas te faire des films pareil mon pote ! Je suis bi, ok, mais ça risque pas d'arriver entre nous… T'es pas mon genre !

Desmond le fixait d'un air abrutit, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qui ce passait. Attendez, il venait de dire qu'il était bi ?!

-Ok, j'avoue que j'y ai pensez un temps, mais c'est plus parce que t'es le seul mec de mon âge avec qui je me sens bien, admis Clay, trop idiot et enjoué pour nier. Mais après y avoir mûrement réfléchi, j'ai pas envie de toi !

Il disait ça sans aucune gêne, comme s'il expliquait une recette de cuisine. Comment arrivait-il à être aussi détaché et honnête. L'étudiant le fixait avec de grands yeux ahuris.

-Bon, mise à part ça, je te laisse, finit par lâché le blond en tournant les talons après lui avoir encore donné deux-trois tapes amicales dans le dos. Malik est pas là aujourd'hui et M'sieur DaVinci m'a filer deux tonnes de paperasse pour m'occuper. On se voit plus tard, ciao !

Et il retourna s'assoir à son bureau, se replongeant dans son travail comme si de rien, laissant Desmond planté là comme un imbécile. Celui-ci, décontenancé, troublé, à la limite de la crise de nerf, se détourna et pris la direction du seul endroit où il était absolument certain d'être seul pour pouvoir médité : la réserve.

Il traversa tout l'étage et gagna la porte salvatrice, s'engouffrant dans la pièce et se plaquant contre le panneau de bois après l'avoir refermer. Il ferma les yeux et soupira longuement, profitant que la pièce soit plongée dans une semi-obscurité. Il allait pouvoir réfléchir à ce qui venait de se produire, se calmer et analyser la situation calmement. En tout cas, tels étaient ses projets, lorsqu'une voix de femme, qu'il connaissait bien, se fit entendre sur sa droite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Rouvrant les yeux en sursaut, il tourna la tête dans la direction d'où provenait la question et appuya à tâtons sur l'interrupteur de la lumière. La pièce s'éclaira, et il découvrit Lucy, assise sur un énorme carton, les yeux rouges, les bras croisés, l'air désespérée. Décidément, il n'avait pas de chance, songea-t-il. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler avec elle. Il ne lui avait pas encore tout à fait pardonné de l'avoir littéralement ignoré lorsqu'il lui « faisait la cours ». Maladroitement, certes, mais tout de même ! Soupirant profondément, il se décida pourtant à lui demander :

-Et toi ? Tu te caches pour quelles raisons ?

La blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieur en regardant dans le vide, renifla, puis exposa son cas :

-Je me cache de Connor…

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est marié…

-C'est bien de t'en être rendue compte ! se moqua l'étudiant en venant s'assoir sur une chaise qui trainait non loin, s'asseyant à l'envers pour prendre appui sur le dossier et faisant face à la spécialiste textiles. Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Elle le foudroya du regard, outrée.

-Parce que tu crois que c'est si simple ? persifla-t-elle. Tu crois que j'ai voulu que les choses se déroulent comme ça ?

-Fallait y penser avant de te laisser mettre dans son pieux, continua de se moquer, un peu plus gentiment, Desmond en pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il était marié à ce moment là ! rétorqua en se mettant à moitié en colère la jeune femme. Il ne porte pas son alliance et il n'a rien dit ! Il a laissé les choses arriver !

-Donc, c'est lui le fautif ? interrogea l'autre avec ironie en haussant les épaules.

-On est deux imbéciles ! C'est ça le problème !

-Tu es sûr que tu n'en veux pas plutôt à Aveline ?

Elle le fixa un instant, et soupira à son tour. Il voulait vraiment qu'elle lui explique son point de vu ? Bien !

-Le vrai problème, c'est que je suis tombée amoureuse de son mari…

-Et tu t'en veux ?

-Oui, admit-elle en baisant les yeux avec un sourire triste. Elle a l'air d'une femme vraiment fabuleuse, et moi, je détruits ce à quoi elle tient… Je me sens horrible Desmond.

Il y eut un court silence. Desmond la regardait. Elle avait vraiment l'air à bon, désespérée même. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, puis se décida à la réconforter un peu.

-Elle ne t'en veux pas, tu sais.

La blonde redressa la tête et le fixa d'un air surpris.

-Pardon ?

-Aveline… je suis souvent avec elle en ce moment, et on ne parle pas que de boulot. Elle m'a expliqué que ça n'allait pas fort déjà avant, que Connor et elle étaient à la limite de la rupture définitive déjà avant. Elle a essayé de garder son mari, mais Connor ne s'intéresse plus à elle depuis un petit bout de temps. Elle ne t'en veut absolument pas, parce qu'elle sait que tu ne pensais pas à mal.

Lucy eut un petit rire nerveux, une larme perlant au coin de son œil.

-Si elle ne m'en veut vraiment pas, alors pourquoi elle m'invite à manger ce soir chez elle, et en présence du sujet de discorde ?

-Elle aime bien se moquer des gens, admit le noiraud avec un sourire amusé, mais je pense qu'elle veut juste mettre les choses au point pour que tout s'arrange.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis certain, je commence à bien la connaître.

-Je dois vraiment y aller ? interrogea-t-elle d'un ton geignard ?

-Non, mais je pense que ça ne servirait à rien de fuir.

Il y eut un nouveau bref silence, chacun regardant dans une direction opposée, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Après quelques instants, Lucy fini par demander :

-Au fait, et toi ? Pourquoi tu te caches ?

Desmond eut à son tour un rire nerveux, puis avoua avec un grand sourire ironique :

-Je viens de découvrir que mon pote de beuverie et bi, et je l'ai fui toute la journée parce que je me suis réveiller avec lui dans mon lit ce matin, et qu'au final, il c'est foutu de ma gueule quand je lui ai demandé ce qui s'était passé – parce qu'on était tous les deux fin rond - parce que je ne suis pas son genre, bien qu'il ait déjà eut fantasmé sur moi…

Il lança un regard à Lucy, qui le fixait en silence, médusée. Il se demanda se qu'elle pouvait bien être en train de penser, mais la réponse vint d'elle-même lorsqu'elle éclata d'un grand rire sincère. Desmond regarda vers le plafond, et commença à rigoler à son tour. C'était purement nerveux. Les nerfs se détendaient par le rire. Ils se marrèrent un moment, puis se calmèrent, échangèrent un regard et repartir de plus belle dans les fous-rires. Cela dura une bonne heure, durant laquelle ils se moquèrent de tout et de tous, se vidant la tête, ce qui leur ft du bien.

-Je crois que je vais aller à ce diner, finalement, décida Lucy lorsqu'ils se furent calmer, reprenant difficilement leurs souffles tant ils avaient ri.

-Et moi, je vais aller proposer à Clay de boire une bière, fit Demond en se tenant les côtes. Ce n'est pas cette histoire qui va rompre notre camaraderie.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et se souhaitèrent bonne chance. Sauf que Desmond n'en aurait pas besoin. Il avait beau dire le contraire Si, cette histoire allait entacher leur amitié. Là, il voulait juste retrouver Assia pour lui demander conseil et éviter à tout prix de recroiser Clay. Il prit l'ascenseur et monta s'enfermer à l'appartement

Lucy, elle, se sentait encore mal-à-l'aise, mais décidée à aller régler cette histoire. Ça ne pouvait plus durer ainsi !

oOoOoOo

La journée de boulot était terminée à présent, et Altaïr se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires. Il n'avait qu'une seule hâte, celle de rentrer pour voir comment allait Malik. Il avait la tête encore pleine de sa discussion avec Maria, et espérait sincèrement qu'elle trouverait rapidement des informations sur la raison pour laquelle Abbas se baladait librement en ville.

Alors qu'il finissait de fourrer ses papiers personnels dans sa serviette de travail, on toqua à la porte de son boxe. Il releva la tête avec un sourire, qui s'effaça immédiatement lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de Claudia. Elle s'était adossée à la porte et le regardait de haut, avec cet air hautain qu'il lui détestait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à cette heure-ci ?! demanda-t-il un peu brusquement en reportant son attention sur ses papiers.

Elle s'avança de quelque pas et s'arrêta devant lui, le bureau les séparant. Elle posa ses mains sur le bord et se pencha en avant, demandant :

-Je me demandais, Altaïr, mon « très cher cousin » (cela sonnait comme une forme de mépris), si tu ne sais pas à tout hasard ou je peux trouver mon frère ?

-Pourquoi faire ?! Ne me fais pas croire que tu ignores où le trouver.

-Un autre ton je te prie ! Est-ce que je t'agresse moi ? s'insurgea-t-elle à moitié en se redressant, le dévisageant avec un mépris évident.

Altaïr, assis sur son siège, se releva lentement pour lui faire face, la dominant d'une demi-tête et la regardant droit dans les yeux avec un sourire narquois :

-Oui, ta simple voix est une agression pour mes oreilles… quand à la vision que tu m'offre en restant plantée là à me foudroyer du regard, c'est un vrai calvaire pour mes globes oculaires.

Se renfrognant, la jeune Auditore le dévisagea avec hargne, mais répondit calmement :

-Jusqu'à dernière nouvelle, il vivait avec Léo ici même, mais étrangement, ils se sont séparés après plus de neuf ans de vie commune… Et c'est curieux, mais leur rupture coïncide étrangement avec le retour en ville d'une autre personne.

Là, ce fut Altaïr qui la foudroya, rétorquant :

-S'ils se sont séparés, c'est que les choses allaient déjà mal avant. Mon retour n'y est pas pour grand-chose. Et je te le répète : ta tactique de rejeter la fautes sur les autres ne fonctionne plus sûr moi depuis longtemps. Alors démerde-toi toute seule si tu veux aller pleurnicher dans les bras de ton frangin. Mais je te préviens, il a d'autres problèmes à régler, autrement plus important que tes gamineries, parce que comme tu l'as si bien rappelé, il vient de rompre avec l'amour de sa vie.

-Je n'irais pas jusque là… Mon frère est un imbécile impulsif qui pourrissait la vie de Léo. Quand à ce dernier, c'est un caractère faible, trop facilement décontenancé, il n'aurait surement pas réussi à fonder cette entreprise sans son amant. Ils sont bien mieux l'un sans l'autre.

-Je t'ai déjà dis à quel point j'étais admiratif quant à ta capacité de changer d'avis comme de chemise.

-Et moi, j'admire ton calme. Aurais-tu donc réellement changé ? se moqua presque la jeune femme. Il y a encore cinq-six ans, tu m'aurais hurlé dessus, hors de toi, et tu m'aurais mise à la porte.

-Heureusement que certain d'entre nous évolue, railla Altaïr en la dévisageant avec un sourire méprisant.

Claudia ne releva pas, haussant les épaules, et se retourna pour regagner la porte. Sur le palier, elle lui jeta un nouveau coup d'œil, continuant d'arborer son air hautain.

-Très bien, merci pour rien Altaïr. Je me débrouillerais pour le trouver, de toute façon, cela ne urge pas vraiment.

-Alors arrête de m'emmerder et dégage, répondit presque gentiment le responsable marketing sans la regarder, reprenant son rangement.

-Bonne soirée cousin ! Salue Malik de ma part et souhaite lui un bon rétablissement, quoi qu'il ait.

-Casse-toi ! se renfrogna l'autre en la foudroyant du regard au moment où elle quittait pour de bon la pièce.

Non, mais sérieusement, de quoi elle se mêlait celle là ! s'énerva-t-il mentalement. Et puis, après tout, il n'en avait rien à faire. Là, la seule pensée qui le poursuivait, c'était de rejoindre son cadre et de voir s'il allait mieux. Décidément, il n'était jamais rassuré lorsqu'il le savait seul.

Il ferma la porte de son boxe à clé, vu que « Satan » se baladait dans les couloirs, et sortit du bâtiment, saluant Rebecca (qui prenait sa moto) au passage et traversant la rue pour regagner son immeuble. Il monta rapidement à l'appartement et entra.

-Bonsoir Malik, je suis rentré !

La réponse qui lui parvint ne fut pas tout à fait celle à laquelle il s'était attendue.

-Stop ! Enlève tes chaussures !

Abasourdi, il vit Malik au milieu de la cuisine, passant la panosse. Altaïr regarda autour de lui en s'exécutant, remarquant immédiatement que les choses n'allaient pas du tout. L'appartement était rangé de manière absolument nickel. D'accord, Malik aimait que les choses soient à leur place et rangeait correctement les affaires, mais là, le sol et les fenêtres brillaient ! Pour de vrai ! On aurait pu se voir dedans. Le responsable marketing resta planté dans l'entrée bouche bée. Malik, posant la serpillère à un angle parfait de trente degré avec le mur, contourna le plan de travail pour venir ranger les chaussures – qu'Altaïr gardait à la main, complètement abruti par le spectacle – sur le meuble d'entrée (parfaitement parallèle l'une de l'autre). Poussant un soupir de satisfaction, le noiraud se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Secouant la tête pour revenir à ses esprits, l'autre répondit :

-Ouais… pas trop mal, et toi ?

-Parfaite ! J'ai pu faire le ménage ! s'entousiasma-t-il. Ca faisait un moment que je voulait le faire.

-Ha, fit Altaïr. Je croyais que tu l'avais fait avant-hier…

-Allons, là c'était à peine un coup de chiffon.

Son compagnon se mordit les lèvres en déviant le regard. Ce qu'il appelait un coup de chiffon, c'était deux heures de rangement de la salle de bain, la lessive de la semaine, la vaisselle, l'aspirateur dans toutes les pièces, et un coup de propre aux vitres du balcon.

-D'accord… admit-il sans être convaincu. Donc, tous les deux une journée crevante.

Il sourit à Malik et s'avança d'un bas vers lui, souhaitant l'embrasser. Au moment où il approcha son visage et l'enserra de ses bras, Malik résista un peu, et le repoussa après un chaste baiser.

-Tu as transpiré aujourd'hui, va prendre une douche, lui proposa-t-il. Moi, je vais préparer le repas.

-Très bonne idée, fit l'autre avec un sourire en défaisant sa cravate. Il retira sa chemise en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, et la jeta négligemment sur le canapé, de toute manière, il devait en changer.

Malik pâlit en une fraction de seconde en voyant ça, puis devint rouge de colère et s'exclama :

-Range-moi ça immédiatement !

Altaïr revint dans le salon, ayant sursauté vivement à cause du cri, et regarda la chemise, que son petit-ami indiquait d'un doigt inquisiteur. Il regarda successivement la chemise, puis le noiraud, et resta figé sur place. Il venait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il s'en était douté en arrivant, mais les paroles de sa discussion avec Lucy lui revenaient seulement maintenant. Il avait parlé tout un après-midi avec la blonde, pour connaître la partie de la vie de Malik qu'il ignorait : les six années où ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Elle lui avait raconté qu'à l'université le jeune homme était atteint de TOC du rangement. Elle avait réussi à les lui faire passé (elle ne s'était pas étalée sur le « comment ») après de grands et longs efforts.

Sauf que là, il était clair que ses TOC étaient de retour. Il se demanda si c'était à cause du choc émotionnel de la veille. Sûrement. Ils restèrent tous les deux face à face, se dévisageant en silence. Les choses s'annonçaient vraiment plutôt mal…

oOoOoOo

La soirée s'annonçait plutôt mouvementée. C'est du moins l'impression qu'eut Ezio en voyant sa sœur entrer dans le bar, accompagnée d'Assia. Elles semblaient bien s'entendre toutes les deux, riant aux éclats. Cela le surpris que sa frangine ait réussi à se faire une camarade aussi rapidement. En temps normal, elle s'imposait en garce et se faisait haïr de tout le monde, ce qui le peinait énormément. Il savait que Claudia, sous ses airs de petite fille riche et prétentieuse, était une personne fragile et sensible, parfaitement capable de s'intégré. Gamine, elle était douce et adorable, puis il y avait eut le drame familiale, et elle s'était refermée comme une coquille, se créant un masque.

-Salut grand-frère ! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant place au comptoir devant lui, lui souriant franchement.

-Bonsoir Claudia, bonsoir Assia.

-Ezio, fit Assia avec un hochement de tête pour le saluer.

-Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? demanda l'Italien, principalement à l'attention de sa sœur.

-Ce soir, juste boire un verre mon frère, fit-elle avec un sourire.

-Okey… Je vous serre quoi ?

Les deux femmes échangèrent un petit regard entendu, puis Claudia commanda deux martini drive, avec des trucs à grignoter. Pendant qu'il préparait les boissons, Ezio vit du coin de l'œil une Rebecca hors d'elle, se lever du fond de la pièce, traverser d'une traite toute la salle en faisant en sorte de ne pas se faire voir de la « pétasse » et sortir en la foudroyant du regard, faisant un signe de salutation de la main au barman. Le frère Auditore se demandait avec un soupire comment cette histoire allait se finir. Rebecca n'accepterait jamais que Claudia ait pris la place de son défunt amant. Ou tout du moins, pas tout de suite. Sur les cinq phases de l'acceptation de la mort de Kubler-Ross, elle n'en était encore qu'à la colère. L'acceptation mettrait du temps à venir, beaucoup de temps à son avis. Il se sentait impuissant, et cela l'agaçait effroyablement. Comme s'il n'y avait déjà pas assez de problème avec le retour d'Abbas en ville, il fallait en plus que sa sœur débarque et que son amie pette un câble. Il ne manquerait plus que « l'autre » débarque à son tour et ce serait la totale.

La soirée avança doucement, dans les rires et la bonne humeur. Ezio fini son service autour de 20h00, et accepta l'invitation de sa sœur à partager un verre avec elles. A un moment, Assia s'absenta pour aller aux toilettes. Claudia fixa alors intensément son frère ainé.

-Alors comme ça, vous êtes amies ? demanda ce dernier en prenant une gorgée de bière.

-Oui, elle est vraiment super, répondit Claudia sans cesser de le fixer.

-C'est rare que tu dise ça de quelqu'un, nota son vis-à-vis.

-J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle était différente, plus ouverte que les autres.

-Tu te sens seule, c'est ça, devina Ezio en posant sur sa petite sœur un regard protecteur et bienveillant.

-Décidément, tu es le seul qui arrive à lire sous mes faux airs, soupira la jeune femme en reprenant une gorgée de son cocktail au rhum.

-Je suis ton grand frère, c'est normal.

-Dis ça à l'autre, fit-elle sombrement.

Il y eut un court silence durant lequel ils n'osèrent plus se regarder, puis elle reposa son attention sur lui et lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Surpris, il tourna son visage vers elle.

-Bon, et toi ?!

-Et moi quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Tu compte faire quoi pour Léonardo ?

-Comment ça ?! sursauta Ezio.

Sa sœur ferma les yeux avec une moue énervée. Puis continua :

-Ecoute ! Arrête de faire semblant que tout va bien ! Tu as fais une connerie, tu as rompu avec le grand amour de ta vie, tu as largué l'entreprise dans laquelle tu as investi cinq années de ton existence pour travailler dans un bar où tu finis tes soirée à boire avec les clients, tu sembles à la limite de t'effondrer de fatigue, et tu fais négliger ! Alors, tu persiste à me dire que tout va bien pour toi comme tu le faisait au téléphone ?

-C'est pour ça que tu es revenue en ville ? s'étonna Ezio avec de grand yeux, abasourdi. Tu es revenu parce que tu t'en faisais pour moi ?

-Bien sûr que non ! répondit-elle en se renfrognant, prouvant qu'elle pensait le contraire.

Elle finit son verre cul-sec, et un court silence s'installa. Elle fixa le mur devant elle. Ezio, attendri, lui posa une main sur l'épaule dans un geste tendre.

-Nous étions quatre frères et sœur, et nos parents nous aimaient tous. Et maintenant, nous ne sommes plus que tous les deux… Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de vouloir me protéger, mais c'est mon rôle de grand-frère de te dire que tu n'as pas à t'inquiété pour moi. Ce devrait être l'inverse.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, posant une main sur celle de son frère, n'osant toujours pas le regarder. Les yeux brillants, retenant visiblement des larmes qui refusaient de couler. Après une bonne minute, elle finit par se reprendre, se tourna vers lui et lui donna une nouvelle tape sur l'épaule.

-Aïe, fit-il, plus pour la forme que parce qu'il avait mal.

-Oui, je m'inquiète pour toi ! Tu es de te détruire espèce d'idiot, et ça me met hors de moi ! En plus, Léonardo t'aime encore comme un fou, imbécile !

-Comment ça ?!

-Ca se voit. Quand il parle de toi, il y a cette tristesse et cette tendresse mêlée qui se perçoivent. Alors maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de traverser la rue, et de retourner chez toi pour reconquérir TON homme !

Il la fixa avec la bouche entrouverte, voulant répliquer, mais les mots ne lui vinrent pas. Il était presque heureux d'entendre que Léo parlait de lui avec tendresse. Ca signifiait que rien n'était perdu.

-Et plus vite que ça ! ajouta sa sœur en le foudroyant du regard en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas. Sinon, tu risques de le perdre au profit d'un autre !

Ezio se leva, laissa un billet pour payer les consommations de tous les trois, la remercia dans un balbutiement, et sortit du bar, courant presque. Assia revint à ce moment et le regarda s'éloigner dans la rue à travers la baie vitrée. En s'asseyant à côté de Claudia, elle demanda :¨

-Il ne reste pas avec nous ?

Claudia prit le nouveau verre que venait de lui servir Mario et répondit avec un sourire satisfait :

-Une affaire urgente à régler… Santé !

Elles trinquèrent, et la soirée se poursuivit pour elles dans la bonne humeur.

oOoOoOo

Lucy avait envie de vomir. Elle se sentait oppressée, vraiment très mal-à-l'aise, et à la limite de la crise cardiaque. Son cœur allait la lâcher un comble lorsque l'on se trouvait à la table d'une brillante chirurgienne cardio-thoracique. Finalement, elle était venue, emmenée par Connor. Etrangement, Aveline s'était montrée être une hôte formidable. Encore une chose à ajouter à la longue liste de ses qualités. Lucy avait de plus en plus de mal à la voir comme la « méchante » de l'histoire. D'ailleurs, en vérité, c'était elle l'« horrible maîtresse sordide », Aveline était la personne lésée dans l'affaire.

Le repas s'était déroulé sur un fond de bonne entente, et de discussion sur des sujets tout à fait anodins. Le plat terminé, la femme couleur café se leva en attrapant les assiettes, et sourit à ses deux invités.

-Connor, est-ce que tu pourrais aller chercher une bouteille de champagne à la cave, s'il te plait. Lucy, si vous voulez bien m'aider à préparer le dessert.

Cette fois, le cœur de Lucy se stoppa net, mais elle approuva d'un hochement de tête. Elle ne devait surtout pas montrer son trouble. Elle croisa le regard de Connor, qui semblait fort rétissant à laisser les deux femmes seules.

-Connor, s'il te plait, insista un peu plus fermement sa femme.

Il soupira en se levant et sortit de l'appartement pendant que Lucy suivait la maîtresse de maison dans la cuisine pour l'aider à débarrasser. La chirurgienne posa la piles d'assiette dans l'évier, et se tourna vers Lucy, lui souriant.

-N'ayez pas cette tête Lucy, fit-elle avec amusement. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tuer…

-Je suis désolée… c'est juste que je ne comprend pas bien pourquoi vous m'invitez à un repas aussi succulent alors que je suis la femme avec qui votre mari vous à trompé.

-Pour vous rassurer, rigola presque Aveline, le repas provient d'un traiteur du centre. Et si je vous ai conviée ici, c'était plus pour taquiner mon mari que pour vous faire du mal. Je suis désolée si cela vous trouble.

Le ton était compatissant. Lucy, regarda sa vis-à-vis, qui lui souriait tristement. Celle-ci s'écarta de l'évier et alla ouvrir le tiroir d'un beau vaisselier de type campagnard.

-Enfin, j'utilise le terme « mari », alors que je sais pertinemment que notre couple est fini depuis longtemps.

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour vous.

-Ne le soyez pas ! s'exclama presque joyeusement l'autre femme en se retournant vers elle, une enveloppe A4 en main. Nous sommes deux idiots qui n'avons pas su entretenir la flamme, vous n'y êtes pas pour grand-chose. En réalité, c'est même plutôt moi qui m'excuse. Connor vous a mis d'en une situation atroce en faisant de vous sa maitresse, sans même que vous ne le sachiez en plus. Tenez.

Elle lui tendit l'enveloppe. La blonde la pris en posant un regard interrogateur sur elle, qui continuait à lui sourire. Elle l'ouvrit et en tira un tas de documents. En voyant de quoi il s'agissait, elle se plaqua une main sur la bouche, sous le choc, et fixa Aveline.

-Ce sont… fit-elle.

-L'acte de divorce, déjà signé par moi. Je vous laisse le soin de les remettre à mon ex quant il vous semblera bon de le faire. Pour ma part, j'abandonne la partie. J'ai trop de chose à faire pour perdre mon énergie à absolument vouloir garder en place un mariage qui se tire en morceaux. Je ne serais pas comme ces femmes qui s'accrochent désespérément alors qu'elles savent que c'est fini.

-Aveline, je…

-Ne vous excusez pas, je vous dis. Et ne me remerciez pas non plus. Voyez ça comme un cadeau de dédommagement pour le tort que cette histoire à pu vous causer.

En disant cela, elle avait été vers le frigo et en sortait un énorme gâteau, elle se rendit à la salle à manger, la blonde sur les talons avec l'enveloppe et la pile d'assiettes et de couverts à dessert. Lucy rangea les documents dans son sac à main et prit fit face à Aveline, qui lui souriait amicalement :

-Lucy, maintenant que cette affaire est réglée, j'aimerais vraiment que nous repartions sur de meilleures bases et que nous soyons amies.

Surprise, l'autre la regarda lui tendre la main, et la lui serra en lui rendant son sourire, bien que quelque peu troublée par l'enchainement des choses ce soir.

-Avec plaisir.

-Bien ! Alors en temps qu'amie, Lucy, laisse-moi te donner un dernier conseille par rapport à tout ça…

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle s'y était attendue. Le sourire de la femme moccas s'effaça, et elle s'assit à la place de maitre de maison.

-N'en attendez pas trop de cette relation.

-Je vous… je te demande pardon, s'étonna Lucy en fronçant les sourcils.

-Connor est une personne terriblement imbue d'elle-même. Tant que tu lui donneras ce qu'il veut, ce sera le bonheur parfait, mais sitôt que les choses n'iront pas exactement comme il l'a décidé, il s'éloignera.

Voyant l'air déconfit de la jeune femme, Aveline soupira et poursuivit sur le même ton, commençant à servir des parts de gâteau.

-Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire peur ou te dissuader. C'est juste une mise en garde. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses les mêmes erreurs que moi, c'est tout. Alors réfléchi bien avant de t'engager entièrement. Pense à te préserver…

Lucy allait répliquer, mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Connor arriva avec deux bouteilles en mains.

-On n'avait plus de champagne, Aveline ! fit-il d'un ton un peu sec en la foudroyant d'un air de reproche. Il n'y avait que du vin mousseux.

-Et bien, arrête donc de râler. Ca conviendra parfaitement.

Ils reprirent place à table, et finirent le repas comme il avait commencé : en faisant semblant de rien.

oOoOoOo

Léonardo attendait, torse nue sur le canapé du salon, une tasse de café à la main. Il avait un peu trop bu se soir, mais ce n'était pas grave. Ou plutôt, si ça l'était, car ça l'avait désinhibé, et donc, il venait de faire quelque chose d'irréparable. Il se sentait honteux. Son cœur se serrait car il pensait encore à Ezio. Il venait de le trahir, d'une certaine manière. Et le bruit de la douche en arrière plan était là pour le lui rappeler. Il prit une gorgée de café, puis soupira en fixant droit devant lui. Il se demandait ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

En réalité, il n'aurait pas à attendre pour le savoir, car le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure de l'entrée se fit entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit. Léo se leva d'un bond en voyant entrer un grand homme, musclé, beau, magnifique, sexy, etc… et son cœur s'arrêta en même temps que le bruit de la douche.

-Ezio… murmura-t-il, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

Ledit Auditore resta debout, en face de lui, à à peine deux mètre. Il aurait été si facile de se jeter dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de l'accueillir et de lui demander pardon, de revenir à la maison. Mais il lui en voulait encore un brin, et il ne doutait pas que lui-même le maudirait dans quelque instant. Il ne pouvait en douter.

Ezio ouvrit la bouche, la referma, dévia le regard sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, puis reporta son attention sur le peintre, qui n'avait pas bougé et arborait un air triste. Prenant une grande inspiration, l'Italien se décida à parler :

-Léo, je…

-Léonardo, tu n'aurait pas aussi un autre pantalon à me prêter ? le coupa Cesare.

Celui-ci sortait de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux encore dégoulinant. En voyant Ezio au milieu du salon, il se stoppa net à l'entrée du couloir et le regarda avec un air déconfit. Léonardo avait fermé les yeux et respirait profondément, attendant que les insultes ne fusent, ou que les deux autres se jettent l'un sur l'autre pour se frapper

-C'est… assez embarrassant, lâcha Cesare, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Ezio le dévisagea avec une vive surprise, puis son visage se décomposa, et il tourna la tête sur le blond, qui fixait le sol en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, les bras croisés, tapotant du pied. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de l'autre. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il devait être en train de penser, mais s'expliquer ne servirait à rien.

Le regard de l'Auditore, contre toute attente, ne lança pas des éclairs, ne semblait pas fâché. C'était d'avantager une sorte de dégout mêlé de dédain, et c'était mille fois pire à supporter. Il lança un nouveau coup d'œil à Cesare, qui ne bougeait et ne parlait pas, puis eut un petit sourire mauvais, et fit volte face très lentement. Il sortit de l'appartement sans un mot de plus, laissant les deux autres dans un silence pesant.

Après un instant, Cesare sortit de sa fixité et s'approcha de Léonardo, lui posant les mains sur les épaules.

-Ca va aller ? demanda-t-il, sachant pertinemment que ça n'allait pas du tout.

-Oui…

C'était sur le ton du « Non, vraiment pas ». Soupirant intérieurement, car il aurait lui-même préférer que les choses se passent différemment, que son meilleur ami l'apprenne autrement que comme ça, il embrassa le blond sur la tempe et le tira un peu en arrière pour le faire s'assoir.

Au moins, les choses étaient claires maintenant.

oOoOoOo

La nuit était presque tombée, et l'air fraichissait légèrement, bien que la chaleur reste oppressante en cette fin d'août. Rebecca était venue ici directement après avoir aperçu Claudia chez Mario. Elle ne pouvait pas la voir en photo et avait l'impression qu'elle était partout. Heureusement, elle n'était pas encore présente ici, au cimetière.

Assise dans l'herbe, immobile depuis bientôt quatre heures de temps, elle fixait la pierre tombale où le nom de Shaun était gravé. Après encore quelques minutes, elle lâcha dans un murmure :

-Tu me manque…

Il n'y avait personne, à part un homme, un peu plus loin, assez beau, avec le charme italien, se recueillant également sur une tombe d'enfant apparemment. Vu son âge, il devait s'agir de la tombe de son frère ou sa sœur, quelque chose comme ça.

Elle le vit poser sa main sur la pierre, puis s'éloigner rapidement. Il se dirigeait vers la sortie. Elle soupira, souhaita une bonne soirée à son défunt amant et partit à son tour.

N rentrant chez elle, elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais le visage du jeune homme trotta un moment dans sa tête. Mais elle n'était pas encore prête à s'intéresser à d'autre gens. Pas encore…

Quoi que…


	7. Chapter 7 : Décisions

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Comment allez-vous ? j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre pour ce chapitre._

_Les choses suivent leur cours._

_J'avais précu un chapitre qui faisait le double, mais la deuxième partie comportait une grosse incohérence scénaristique, et il me faut la retravailler. Donc, en l'attendant vers la fin de la semaine, je vous l'ai séparé en deux pour vous faire patienter._

_Je souhaite remercier encore une fois ceux qui me suivent dans cette aventure et me laissent des review. Merci beaucoup !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Décisions **

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant que Malik n'arrêtait pas de tout ranger. Et Altaïr avait beau essayer de le sortir de ses TOC, rien n'y faisait. Pis, les choses empiraient au point qu'il refusait désormais le contact physique direct. Plus de câlin, plus de baiser, le cauchemar ! Et il avait repris cette sale manie de saluer l'urne contenant les cendres de son frère avant de se coucher. Sa récente confrontation à Abbas avait fait ressurgir en lui des souvenirs pénibles, de vieilles blessures enfouies. Ce qui leur était arrivés, à tous les trois, à cause de ce maudit criminel, était une chose qui ne guérit pas. Jamais. Le temps passe, les plaies cicatrisent avec les années, mais il suffit d'une fois, une seule pour que les sutures lâchent. Et la tristesse, l'angoisse, la colère, tous ces sentiments qui s'en dégageait, s'était par vague qu'ils revenaient. Un moment ça allait, et tout à coup, il y avait un creux. Un moment – parfois court, parfois long – où tout s'effondrait, et où tout semblait sombre et triste. Et le seul moyen d'en sortir, c'était de laisser le temps faire.

Voilà ce à quoi pensait Altaïr ce matin là, assis au plan de travail de la cuisine, en regardant son aimé faire la vaisselle pour la deuxième fois avec un soin presque chirurgical. Il soupira en se resservant une tasse de café. Comment pouvait-il l'aider ? Que fallait-il faire pour le sortir de ces manies infernales qui le prenaient, parfois au milieu de la nuit. La veille, il s'était levé à trois heures du matin pour aller laver la salle de bain de font en comble. Et ça devenait insupportable ! N'en pouvant plus de le voir comme ça (il était en train d'examiner à la lumière du soleil les assiettes pour s'assurer qu'elles ne comportaient plus aucune tâche), il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule du mircro-onde et se leva.

-J'y vais déjà, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Ca marche, à tout à l'heure, lui répondit son compagnon sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

Soupirant encore, Altaïr prit sa serviette, et sortit de l'appartement. En attendant l'ascenseur, Ezio sortit à son tour, vêtu de son costard noir (avec cravate rouge), et le rejoignit. L'Italien avait franchement l'air fatigué, de mauvaise humeur, et en plus, il titubait un peu.

-Salut.

-'Lut.

-C'est aujourd'hui la réunion du Conseil ?

La réponse fut une sorte de grognement de mécontentement. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent sans vraiment se regarder, fixant tous deux un point imaginaire sur la porte.

-Tu empeste encore l'alcool, fit remarquer Altaïr en se tournant enfin vers son cousin. Tu devrais te calmer un peu avec ça.

En effet, depuis qu'il avait surpris Léonardo et Cesare – qui était censé être son amis d'enfance – ensemble, il finissait toutes ses soirées dans un état pas possible.

-Ca irait mieux si ton copain évitait de passer l'aspirateur à quatre heure du matin, rétorqua un peu sèchement Ezio. J'ai pas réussi à me rendormir.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi il fait ça. Il faut lui laisser encore un peu de temps.

-Du temps, on n'en a jamais assez ! Un matin tu te lève, et les choses ont bougé sans que tu ne t'y attendes.

-Tu parles de ta propre expérience ? Tu sais que Cesare sera obligatoirement présent à la réunion du conseil ?

-S'il te plait, tais-toi…

Supplia presque Ezio en fermant les yeux pour se masser les tempes d'une main. Les portent s'ouvrirent et ils traversèrent le hall d'un pas nonchalant. Sortant de l'immeuble, ils se saluèrent, puis se séparèrent. L'un traversant la rue, l'autre se dirigeant vers l'entrée du parking souterrain pour récupérer sa Porcshe.

Altaïr entra dans le bâtiment de la DaVinci Incorporation et alla directement au bureau d'accueil. C'était devenu une routine à laquelle il se pliait sans résistance.

-Bonjours Assia, tu vas bien ?

-Bonjours Altaïr, très bien et toi ? lui répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire charmant.

-On fait aller, soupira le responsable marketing en prenant les dossiers qu'elle lui tendait. Merci !

Sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers le fond du hall et prit l'ascenseur, puis se rendit à son boxe et attaqua le travail. Il finalisait aujpurd'hui la campagne publicitaire pour le troisième trimestre, ainsi que celle pour la _Fête de la fondation_, qui aurait lieu dans un mois à présent. Il était grand temps de finir, surtout que Léonardo devrait présenter la campagne devant le Conseil dans quelques heures à peine. Altaïr se demandait dans quelle ambiance allait se dérouler la réunion, sachant que les trois partis – Léo, Cesare et Ezio – seraient présents dans la même pièce. Ca risquait d'être tendu. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que la gueule de bois de l'Auditore se serait calmée, que Cesare ne ferait pas son possessif avec Léo et que ce dernier n'allait pas envenimer la situation en essayant d'aller s'expliquer avec le premier.

oOoOoOo

-Je vous le redemande encore une fois, répéta pour la cinquième fois consécutive le médecin. Etes-vous absolument certaine de vouloir recourir à de tels expédients ?

Rebecca ferma les yeux, à la limite de pleurer (pour beaucoup à cause des hormones de grossesse), et respira profondément. Elle reconsidéra la chose une dernière fois, rouvrit les yeux, et respira déclara d'une voix posée :

-Oui ! Je suis certaine de vouloir procéder à une IVG.

L'obstétricien – un vieille obèse à moitié dégarni – se passa la langue sur les lèvres en signant le papier de consentement. Il ne semblait pas ravi du choix de la jeune femme, mais il ne pouvait pas aller contre le droit de choisir. Surtout qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le faire; Rebecca Crane, 25 ans, se trouvait encore dans le premier trimestre de sa grossesse. Elle avait perdu l'homme avec qui l'enfant avait été conçu deux mois plus tôt, et d'après son dossier, elle avait déjà fait le nécessaire pour la programmation dune interruption volontaire de grossesse avant ce tragique événement. De plus, la consultation psychiatrique – obligatoire dans ce genre de cas – n'avait laissé entrevoir aucun trouble mental. On pouvait donc en conclure que cette jeune femme savait ce qu'elle voulait, et ce qu'elle faisait.

-Très bien, nous nous reverrons donc dans quinze jours pour la procédure. Si toutefois vous changer d'avis durant ce laps de temps, vous pouvez annuler à n'importe quel moment.

-Merci Docteur, le salua la noiraude en lui serrant la main.

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de son bureau, et elle s'éloigna à grand pas en direction de la sortie, se décident toutefois à passer par la cafétéria prendre quelque chose à boire. L'hôpital la mettait franchement mal à l'aise depuis la fusillade qui avait coûté la vie à Shaun. Rien que de remettre les pieds ici lui fichait le moral en berne. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, à moins de faire appel à un de ces charlatans (comme on en trouvait beaucoup avant que le droit de choisir de mettre fin à une grossesse ne soit autorisé aux _States_) qui la charcuterait plus qu'il ne l'aiderait. Non merci ! Elle préférait faire ça ici, rapidement et discrètement. Beaucoup lui reprocherait cette décision, mais elle l'avait prise bien avant le décès de son amant. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il était…

_Dit le !_

…Mort qu'il fallait changer d'avis. Elle ne voulait pas avoir d'enfant, déjà avant, et elle n'allait pas changer d'avis maintenant. Non, elle n'était vraiment pas du genre de ces femmes dont le mari décédait juste après les avoir mise en cloque et qui gardait le gosse « pour garder un souvenir de lui ». Et le gamin, comment était-il censé gérer, par la suite, d'être un « cadeau souvenir ». De son point de vu, c'était bien plus malsain que l'avortement !

-Rebecca ?

L'appel lui fit lever la tête de son verre de limonade. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et vit Aveline, debout en face d'elle de l'autre côté de la table.

-Dr Degrandpré-Kenway ? répondit avec courtoisie la jeune femme en lui adressant un maigre sourire.

Rebecca appréciait bien la chirurgienne. Ou plutôt, elle détestait sincèrement Connor pour avoir fait souffrir sa meilleure amie, donc apprécier sa femme était le meilleur moyen de le contrarier.

-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Aveline, comme tout le monde, sourit la cardiologue avec un sourire amusé. Je peux m'assoir ?

La femme enceinte acquiesça et la femme couleur café tira une chaise pour se poser en face d'elle, un café et un sandwich à la main.

-De plus, je pense que mon statu ne soit réduit sous peu plus qu'à Degrandpré, lâcha-t-elle évasivement en déballant son casse-croute.

-Je vous demande pardon ? fut surprise Rebecca.

-Laissez tomber ! se rattrapa Vous êtes venue à l'hôpital pour votre grossesse ?

-En effet, répondit l'autre en détournant le regard, se crispant quelque peu car elle ne voulait pas avoir de discussion à ce sujet, surtout avec un médecin.

-Rien de particulier, j'espère, s'enquit Aveline en prenant une morse de sandwich.

-Non, tout semble allez plutôt bien, menti la motarde avec un maigre sourire.

En fait, elle n'en savait absolument rien. Son dernier examen remontait à deux semaines, et l'enfant se formait correctement à ce moment là. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas venue pour savoir ça. Non, elle était venu pour mettre fin à sa grossesse. Sans doute la décision la plus difficile qu'elle ait eu à prendre dans sa vie, celle qui lui avait value de longues heures de réflexion et de remise en question. Si on pouvait dire que sa décision était un peu hâtive, lorsqu'elle était venue pour la première fois, juste après avoir appris sa grossesse – le soir de la…

…_Mort… _

…De Shaun – aujourd'hui, deux mois s'étaient écoulés et elle y avait mûrement réfléchi.

-Quel est votre médecin ? demanda innocemment Aveline en attaquant son deuxième sandwich.

-Le Dr Hoffmann.

A l'annonce du nom de son médecin, le sourire sur le visage de la chirurgienne se volatilisa et une ombre de tristesse et de surprise mêlées passa sur son visage. Elle connaissait bien le Dr Hoffmann, c'était un obstétricien réputé, spécialisé dans l'avortement.

-Alors… vous ne le gardez pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus faible.

Rebecca soupira, et se leva.

-Rebecca, attendez !

-Dr Degrandpré… Aveline, écoutez, cette décision est déjà assez pénible comme ça, alors je n'ai pas besoin que vous me fassiez un sermon comme quoi l'avortement c'est mal.

La femme couleur moccas se leva, contourna la table et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Je ne vous juge pas Rebecca. Au contraire, je trouve cette décision courageuse, elle n'a pas dû être simple à prendre. Si vous n'êtes pas absolument sûr de vouloir cette enfin, de pouvoir l'aimer et lui donner tout ce qu'il a besoin, alors, je pense que ça ne sers à rien de ce forcer. Nous voyons bien trop d'enfants délaissés et de mères en dépression parce qu'elles ne peuvent pas aimer leurs petits comme elles le voudraient défiler dans cette hôpital.

La femme enceinte, se mordit la lèvre inférieure en baissant les yeux, et remercia Aveline. Celle-ci se retourna, sortit de sa pochette de blouse une carte de visite et y griffonna rapidement quelques chose, puis la lui tendit.

-Voici mon numéro de service, et je vous ai rajouté mon numéro personnel… si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, ou des questions à poser à propos de la procédure, n'hésitez pas.

-Merci, la remercia Rebecca, au bord des larmes.

Elles se saluèrent, et la jeune femme partit de l'hôpital au plus vite. Léo lui avait donné sa matinée, et elle voulait passer au cimetière pour dire à Shaun qu'elle continuait, enfin.

oOoOoOo

-C'est hors de question ! réplica sèchement Claudia en prenant son café de la pause de onze heure au magasin d'en face des bureaux.

Elle avait son frère en ligne.

-Je t'en supplie Claudia ! suppliait à moitié Ezio de l'autre côté du téléphone. Tu es une Auditore, que ce soit toi ou moi, ça ne change strictement rien !

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai été formée pour présider au Conseil de la ville en temps que membre.

-Je te rappelle que moi non plus, rétorqua l'ainé. C'était Federico qui aurait dû…

-Ne me parles pas de Fédé, s'il te plait Ezio ! se crispa quelque peu Claudia en haussant la voix.

-Désolé, j'avais oublié que c'était un sujet qui fâche.

-Pas de problème… Désolée d'avoir crié.

Il y eut un bref silence pendant lequel elle travers la rue avec deux cafés, puis Ezio demanda :

-Alors, tu refuse toujours ?

-Débrouille-toi frangin, répondit sa sœur. Je sais que ça va être dur, mais il faut que tu fasses face ! Ne donne pas à ce maudit Cesare la satisfaction de te voir troublée.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-Certes… Ho, je sais ! Fais semblant d'emballer l'une des femme présente – cette horrible Caterina Sforza que je hais tellement par exemple – pour rendre Léonardo jaloux en lui montrant que tu passes à autre chose !

Il y eut un nouveau bref silence.

-Ezio, t'es toujours en ligne ou t'as buggé ?

-Merci pour tes conseils avisé petite sœur, je sais ce que je dois faire maintenant, répondit l'ainé avec un enthousiasme retrouvé. Bonne journée, à plus !

-Ravie d'avoir pu t'aider frangin !

Elle raccrocha avec un sourire en coin. En fait, l'idée qu'elle venait de lancer allait probablement empirer les choses entre Ezio et Léo. Son frère n'avait jamais pu résister à une belle femme, et il avait toujours eu un petit faible pour Caterina. C'était un poil cruel de sa part de l'envoyer comme dans la gueule du loup, mais elle comptait sur la jalousie naturelle de son ex beau-frère (elle aimait bien user de ce terme pour Léo, depuis le temps qu'il était avec Ezio) pour envenimer encore la situation et lui offrir de longues heures de rigolade. Sitôt cette pensée passée, elle se dit qu'elle était en fait belle et bien une garce, et qu'elle adorait ça ! Du moins, avec les autres gens qu'_elle_.

Elle entra dans le bâtiment de la DaVinci Inc et s'approcha avec un grand sourire du comptoir d'accueil. Assia, dans une magnifique robe blanche avec un petit gilet, s'y affairait à trier des dossiers. Claudia déposa la tasse de café devant elle en déclarant d'une voix chantante :

-_Cafe latte_ avec deux sucre, et beaucoup de mousse.

-Merci beaucoup Claudia ! lui répondit la secrétaire en lui rendant son sourire.

Elle attrapa la tasse et en pris une grande gorgée. Claudia la regarda avec un air étrange, puis demanda :

-Tu veux qu'on sorte manger quelque choses ensemble à midi ?

-Désolée, mais ce midi, je dois aller écouter les lamentations de mon meilleur ami, se moqua un peu la jeune femme derrière le comptoir en riant à moitié.

-Desmond ?! interrogeaun peu sèchement Claudia en sentant une sorte de pique de colère la submerger.

-Oui, ça fait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il me demande si on peut parler seul à seul, sauf que j'étais tout le temps avec toi.

En levant les yeux de son papier, elle remarqua l'air frustrer de la comptable et tenta de se rattraper :

-Pas que ça me déplaise ! Au contraire, j'adore vraiment passé du temps avec toi ! Sauf que là, visiblement, il a besoin de parler de quelque chose qui le tracasse profondément et c'est mon rôle d'amie de l'écouter.

-Tu es sûr qu'il ne veut QUE te parler ?

-C'est quoi cette question ?

-Bha, on connait bien les hommes, non !

-Franchement, ce n'est pas son genre, rétorqua Assia en rigolant encore (tout en rangeant un classeur dans le placard sous le bureau. Et même si c'était le cas, on n'a décidé d'arrêter, donc je ne céderais pas aussi facilement.

-Tu es sûr ?!

Assia se releva et fixa Claudia droit dans les yeux, l'air perplexe.

-C'est quoi cette interrogatoire ? Ne me dis pas que tu es jalouse que j'aie d'autres amis que toi ?

-Bien sûr que non, souffla la benjamine Auditore en levant les yeux au ciel, l'air exaspérée.

Un court silence s'établi entre elles, puis Claudia se remit en marche vers l'ascenseur. Assia se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas envie de se brouiller avec sa nouvelle amie, et lui lança :

-Si tu veux, par contre, je suis libre se soir pour boire un verre !

Claudia se retourna en entrant dans l'élévateur et lui fit un signe de main avec un demi-sourire. Quand les portes se furent refermées, elle se sentit très con. C'était quoi cette over réaction ? Depuis quand elle ressentait de la jalousie lorsqu'une _amie_ voyait un garçon. D'habitude, c'était même elle qui les poussaient dans les bras des mecs, pour se marrer. Alors pourquoi ?

Tout en se posant ses questions, elle regagna son boxe et se remit au travail, troublée.

oOoOoOoO

Lucy s'assis sur le banc et sortit du sac les victuailles, Connor à côté d'elle. Ils avaient décidés de pique-niquer ensemble au parc. Depuis une semaine qu'ils s'étaient plus ou moins remis ensemble, elle s'était décidée, après mûres réflexions, à lui donner les papiers du divorce confiés par Aveline, et elle trouvait le parc parfait pour ça. Elle en profiterait par la même occasion pour lui faire une déclaration enflammée.

Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien, puis, lorsqu'ils eurent terminés la nourriture, Lucy l'embrassa sur les lèvres, puis lui sourit.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire, commença-t-elle en lui prenant les mains. Je t'aime. Je t'aime et je crois que j'ai envie d'être avec toi, officiellement.

-Je suis marié Lucy.

-Je sais, mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu ressens toi aussi.

Il baissa les yeux, sembla réfléchir, puis l'embrassa et répondit :

-Je t'aime aussi Lucy Stillman, je suis fou de toi.

-Parfait ! s'exclama la blonde en se tournant vers son sac à main pour en extraire les documents. Alors j'ai une surprise pour toi. Je pense que ça te fera plaisir et…

-Mais !...

Elle suspendit son mouvement, son cœur s'arrêtant. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce « mais ». Il avait été prononcé d'un ton sans réplique, et elle regardait suffisamment de série TV pour savoir ce qui allait se passer. Il allait lui annoncer que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il aimait encore sa femme, ou une autre connerie du genre ! Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui, le souffle coupé, et vit son visage inquiet et désolé.

-Mais ? demanda-t-elle, l'air défaitiste.

-Mais toi et moi, ça ne va pas être possible.

-Parce que tu es marié ?! interrogea un peu sèchement la jeune femme en baisant les yeux.

-Quoi ?! Non ! ça n'a rien à voir. Je n'en ai rien à faire d'Aveline, on a raté notre chance ensemble, c'est du passé. Et j'ai fait une demande de divorce il y a deux jours...

_Bein bravo mon couillon ! _songea Lucy, la main crispée sur l'acte de divorce remis par la chirurgienne.

-…Le problème, c'est que je ne peux pas me mettre avec toi maintenant.

-Pourquoi ?! s'énerva un peu plus la blonde en le fixant d'un air frustré.

-Parce que… parce que je pars pour l'Irak.

La phrase sembla suspendre le temps, et tout les deux restèrent figés, à se dévisager l'un l'autre. Lucy ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

-Je te demande pardon ? finit-elle par réussir à articuler.

-Tu sais que j'ai été dans l'armée un temps.

-Non, je l'ignorais, tu ne me l'a jamais dis.

-Ok, alors je l'ai été, et il m'on proposer une place, en temps que formateur pour les jeunes recrues.

-Et tu as dit oui ?!

- C'est mon devoir, Lucy !

-Envers qui ?! s'énerva-t-elle définitivement en se levant d'un bond. Ton pays ? Ton Dieux ? Qu'y a-t-il de bien à faire la guerre ?!

-Ce n'est pas une question de faire la guerre ou non ! rétorqua le responsable sécurité. C'est juste que, là, j'ai l'occasion de permettre à des jeunes de survivre plus longtemps, voir de vivre tout court en leur transmettant mes connaissances ! Si je ne le fais pas, il peuvent très bien tomber sur un formateur complètement incompétent qui les enverra droit au casse-pipe !

-Et a moi, tu as pensés à moi ?!

-Oui, et je penses que tu seras mieux sans moi !

-Alors tu me quitte ?!

-On a jamais été ensemble Lucy.

Frustrée, blessée, elle pensa lui envoyer une gifle à lui décoller la tête, mais se retint, le regarda droit dans les yeux avec haine, et tourna les talons. Il n'essaya même pas de la rattraper, se rasseyant sur le banc en se prenant la têtes entre les mains. Lucy, elle, pris la voiture et roula jusqu'à la zone industrielle, où elle éclata en sanglot. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, mais sa meilleure amie était encore en deuil et Malik était de nouveau pris de TOC. Elle était seule.

* * *

_Alors, votre avis ?_

_Les choses se remettent sérieusement en marche dans la deuxième partie,_

_Abbas réapparait, le mec du cimetière aussi, et on reviendra sur Malik._

_Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !_


	8. Chapter 8 : Imprévus

_Bon, je sais, je suis le Diable de vous faire chaque fois autant attendre._

_Mais je ne vous oublie pas pour autant._

_D'ailleurs, voici (enfin) la suite._

_Je vous remercie de votre patience, ainsi que pour les commentaires. Ça me fait toujours plaisir, alors merci beaucoup !_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Imprévu**

-Répète-moi ça ?! ordonna Assia, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur.

Desmond se tenait assis en face d'elle, dans le restaurant chinois près du parc. Le jeune homme avait l'air d'avoir envie de mourir en cet instant. Il avait les yeux fermés, le front posé contre ses mains, les coudes sur la table, et il hochait la tête comme pour faire « non, non ». Après un instant, il soupira profondément, prit une inspiration en relevant l'échine, et répéta d'un ton le plus détaché possible :

-J'ai cru avoir couché avec Clay, et je lui ai posé la question directement.

Assia le fixa, la bouche entrouverte, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, puis explosa finalement de rire, se pliant presque en deux. L'étudiant n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il s'attendait à une réaction du genre. Il attendit qu'elle se calme un peu, puis ajouta :

-C'est toujours agréable de voir que l'on peut compter sur ses amis.

-Désolée, continua de se marrer la jeune femme en tâchant de se reprendre. Mais tu te rends compte au moins que cette situation est absolument absurde ?

-Sans dec' ! Merci madame Irma !

-Ho, le prend pas mal, c'est pas aussi grave que ça, se contint la jeune femme en continuant de sourire, prenant une gorgée de vin pour éviter de rire de nouveau. Et puis, si le ridicule tuait, il y a longtemps que tous les employés de la DaVinci seraient morts…

-C'est pas tout faux, reconnu l'étudiant en un soupire, prenant à son tour une gorgée (de bière, pour sa part).

-Tu vois, faut pas te prendre la tête avec ça.

-Ok, mais je fais quoi maintenant, par rapport à Clay ? interrogea Desmond en soupirant.

-Bein, rien, répondit Assia en fixant son ami. Tu voudrais faire quoi.

-J'ose plus lui parler, ni même le regarder.

-Andouille ! s'exclama l'autre en s'énervant un peu. Clay était ton meilleur ami…

-C'est toi ma meilleure amie.

-Non, je dis ton seul amI, masculin. Les mecs on besoin d'un pote avec qui discuter de problèmes de mecs !

-Je vois pas l'intérêt, je peux le faire avec toi. T'es ouverte à tout les sujet.

-Tu me désespère parfois, souffla la jeune femme en haussant les épaules, prenant une bouchée de nouilles sautées. Toujours est-il que, va lui parler ! ce serait dommage de gâcher une amitié pour un malentendu, tu ne crois pas.

Desmond baissa les yeux et eut un léger sourire. Décidément, Assia était bien la seule personne avec qui il pouvait réellement parler de tout, et la seule qui ose l'engueuler directement lorsqu'il faisait une connerie. Quelques mois plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle deviendrait aussi importante dans sa vie. Au début, il la voyait comme la fille timide, trop assidue au boulot et trop sérieuse le genre de personne avec qui il n'aurait jamais pensé devenir ami. Puis, par la force des choses, ils étaient devenus « les amants désespérés », chacun éconduit par l'être qu'ils chérissaient, et maintenant, il avait dépassé le stade du sexe et étaient devenu… Quoi, en fait ? Il fallut un instant à l'étudiant pour trouver comment tourner la chose dans son esprit, puis trouva enfin. Assia était « sa personne ». Elle était l'être avec qui il avait envie de passer du temps, de discuter, de rigoler. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, en tout cas pas au sens premier. C'était d'avantage une forme de tendresse entre eux, et lorsqu'il s'imaginait son avenir, dans dix ans, dans vingt ans, lorsqu'il serait un grand chirurgien, elle était la seule personne qu'il côtoie actuellement avec qui il aurait envie de rester en contact.

Sur ces bons conseils, il reprit son repas, et la discussion étant terminée, ils partirent sur d'autres sujets, plus anodins.

oOoOoOo

-Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller ? demanda Altaïr en aidant Malik à nouer sa cravate, dans son bureau.

Depuis son altercation avec Abbas, son bras gauche avait recommencé à la taquiner certain jour, particulièrement quand il stressait.

-Evidemment, ne t'en fait pas… Elle n'est pas au trois quart, recommence s'il te plait.

Altaïr lui jeta un regard à la fois triste et agacé. Avec ses foutu TOC, Malik voulait que sa cravate soit exactement pliée au trois quart. Il commençait à en avoir marre, car c'était déjà la troisième fois qu'il recommençait, mais il s'exécuta.

-Tu sais, mon Père m'a toujours formaté étant jeune pour qu'un jour je le remplace au Conseil, et j'y ai déjà souvent assisté en temps qu'assistant de Léo lorsqu'il leur présentait des projets.

-Oui, mais…

-Ne t'en fait pas ! répliqua le noiraud en fixant son compagnon droit dans les yeux. Ca va très bien se passer, tu verras. Je suis un Al-Sayf, après tout.

Altaïr tiqua un peu. Cette réplique faisait un peu « toi t'es juste un Ibn-La'ahad, du compte pas », mais il préféra ne pas relever, et s'appliqua pour la cravate. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il soupira en écoutant les remerciements de son petit-ami (au point où ils en étaient, pouvait-on vraiment utiliser ce terme ?) et le regarda sortir du bureau sans un bisous ou un contact physique. Dès que Malik fut hors de sa vue, il soupira longuement en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. D'accord, ça ne faisait que deux mois qu'il était ensemble, mais depuis le retour d'Abbas, Malik était devenu froid et distant, et vivre sans contact physique le rendait lentement fou. L'être humain était un animal sociable, qui avait besoin de contact. Il ne demandait pas l'extase de la chair non plus, mais au moins un câlin, ou un baiser, ou même, simplement se tenir par la main. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus.

Il tenta un moment de travailler, pour s'occuper l'esprit, mais ne parvint pas à se concentrer et s'agaça d'avantage. A bout de nerf, il éteignit son PC et sortit de son boxe. Il allait aller faire une balade, ça lui changerait les idées. Mais avant, il devait passer aux toilettes. Il traversa l'étage et gagna la porte des WC prévu pour les employés. Il poussa la porte en défaisant déjà la boucle de sa ceinture, et sursauta en découvrant Lucy, postée devant le miroir, le mascara coulant le long de ses joues, les yeux rougit de larmes. En le voyant entrer, elle s'essuya le visage d'un revers da la main et se redressa en reniflant.

-Désolée, fit-elle en retenant un sanglot. Je te libère la place.

Elle lui passa à côté, mais, frappé par sa détresse apparente, Altaïr l'attrapa doucement par le bras.

-Attend, Lucy…

Elle s'arrêta, tremblante de larmes retenues et ferma les yeux.

-Tu as besoin de parler ?

Elle renifla encore, se tourna lentement vers lui et acquiesça sans dire un mot, fixant ses chaussures, les yeux encore humide.

oOoOoOo

La salle du Conseil, à l'hôtel de ville, commençait à se remplir des membres. Lorsque Léonardo entra dans la pièce, son regard fouillant inconsciemment la pièce à la recherche de son ex, et s'arrêta net sur le seuil, son sourire se décomposant, lorsqu'il l'aperçut près du buffet de petits-fours salés, en pleine séance de drague sur la personne de…

_Catherina Sforza, putana !_ s'exclama son subconscient dans sa tête.

C'était bon, sa journée était foutue. Il redoutait la confrontation avec Ezio depuis l'épisode de César sortant de la douche, mais _ça _– le voir tourner la page – s'était particulièrement vexant et humiliant. Bon, s'il le prenait sur ce ton, pas de souci ! Il avait joué le prude jusqu'à maintenant avec César, mais désormais, il tournait la page Ezio pour de bon ! Pourtant, il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il ne s'était rien passer la semaine précédente. Pour de vrai ! Le seul contact entre lui et le Borgia avait été un chaste baiser. Et si l'autre s'était retrouvé nu dans sa douche… c'était uniquement parce qu'il s'était renversé une bouteille de vin dessus au restaurant. Mais bon, autant passer à autre chose, vu que Monsieur Auditore en faisait autant.

-Bonjour Léo, fit une voix à côté de lui.

Il reconnu immédiatement le timbre de voix et se tourna avec un grand sourire vers César, qui lui sourit en retour. Puis le nouveau venu jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son ancien meilleur ami et demanda en le désignant d'un mouvement de tête.

-Tu lui as expliqué ?

-Pourquoi faire, ma vie ne le concerne plus, répondit froidement le blond.

Le Borgia soupira intérieurement. Il se rendait compte que Léonardo était encore accro à son ex-compagnon, mais sa fierté lui interdisait de reconnaitre que l'autre se servait simplement de lui. Il préférait continuer à espérer et à se jouer des films dans sa tête. La chance de l'avoir pour lui se présentait enfin, il ne fallait pas la rater. Cela faisait neuf ans qu'il se terrait dans le silence, observant de loin celui qu'il aimait. Neuf longues années de souffrances, de silence et d'espoirs cachés, de torture mentale de sourire et de déception, de fausses conquêtes et d'illusions dérisoires mais tout ça ne lui faisait rien, il était d'accord de l'endurer puisque l'être aimé était heureux. Tant que Léonardo était comblé de bonheur, même s'il était avec un autre, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour Cesare. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que ce bloc de bonheur n'était qu'illusion et qu'il souffrait de sa relation avec Ezio. Dès cet instant, il s'était juré de revenir sur le devant de la scène, et de le tirer de là.

-Vous me bloquer le passage, fit Lucrezia (l'odieuse sœur de Cesare) en faisant voler sa crinière blonde dans la figure de Léo, qui la regarda rejoindre la grande table ovale, s'installer en face de lui et le dévisagea en arborant un sourire presque carnassier.

-Je vois que ta sœur m'apprécie toujours autant, fit Léo en lui faisant un « coucou » de la main digne du « faux-cul » parfait.

-Elle n'aime aucune de mes relation, répondit le Borgia en

-Je n'ai franchement pas de chance avec les belles-sœurs, fit l'autre au haussant les épaules.

Léonardo ne se rendit pas compte sur le coup, mais sitôt que le mot « belle-sœur » eut franchi le seuil de sa bouche, Cesare sursauta quelque peu et posa sur lui un regard insistant. D'abord trop surpris, il finit par mesurer toute l'impact de la phrase et esquissa un sourire. S'il parlait de Lucrezia comme d'une « belle-sœur », c'était qu'inconsciemment, il le considérait comme son petit ami. Non ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, Maria entra à son tour dans la pièce par l'autre porte (le bureau du Conseil était une grande pièce circulaire au centre de la mairie), en compagnie de Malik et annonça d'une voix forte.

-Ok les gars ! Tout le monde est là ? Ok, on va pouvoir commencer !

Elle ferma la porte et vint prendre place à la table. C'était toujours le représentant de la famille Torpe qui donnait l'ordre pour débuter la conférence, puis le Maire prenait la relève. Aussi, Catherina prit la chaire de dirigeante de la ville, en bout de table, et poursuivit d'une voix calme, de leader.

-Bien. Bonjours à tous ! Avant de commencer, je tiens à souhaiter la bienvenue à Malik, qui prendra désormais la parole auprès du Conseil en tant que représentant de la famille Al-Sayf à la place de son père.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements. Malik se leva, fit un rapide discours comme quoi il allait faire de son mieux, et vu ses référence, personne n'en doutait. Puis, Maria se leva à son tour, visiblement fatiguée, l'air sombre et annonça :

-Mon père a fait un infarctus il y a deux jours. Il est désormais entre les mains de notre star locale, le Dr DeGrandpré. En attendant qu'il aille mieux, je participerais en temps que porte-parole de ma famille.

-Nous espérons sincèrement que tout ira bien pour ton père, fit Ezio, assis en face d'elle avec un regard réellement compatissant.

-Aveline est la meilleur dans son domaine, renchérit Léo. Il n'y a rien à craindre.

Ezio lui lança un bref coup d'œil, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, et leurs regards se croisèrent, rien qu'un instant, car chacun détourna presque immédiatement le regard. Léo bouillonnait intérieurement. Son ex s'était assis bien à côté de Catherina, et il ne doutait pas, au vu du sourire étrange que celle-ci arborait, qu'il lui caressait la cuisse par-dessous la table. Ce n'était absolument pas vrai, mais il paronoïait gravement.

-Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer, finit par enchainer la jeune femme. Nous avons à l'ordre du jour la fête de la fondation. Léonardo, je vous laisse la parole pour nous expliquer ce que propose votre équipe.

Un nœud dans la gorge, car Ezio le fixait, Léo se leva et appuya sur le bouton de réglage de la lumière alors qu'un projecteur au plafond s'enclenchait.

-Vous avez tous devant vous une copie du dossier, fit-il en tapotant sur son ordinateur portable pour afficher ledit dossier sur l'écran géant au mur.

Il afficha le premier diaporama, prit une gorgée d'eau, respira profondément, puis prit la parole, comme chaque année. Sauf que d'habitude, Ezio l'aidait à présenter. Cette fois, il était seul, mais il se devait d'y arriver, à tout prix.

oOoOoOo

Rebecca était assise sur un banc, dans le cimetière, non-loin de la tombe de Shaun. Elle était étrangement soulagée. Peut-être à cause de la décision qu'elle avait enfin prise vis-à-vis de son bébé. Elle l'avait expliqué en long et en large toute la matinée à la pierre tombale. Elle était persuadée que c'était ridicule, mais elle ressentait le besoin de se justifier, et était désormais persuadée qu'_il_ le comprendrait très bien. S'il avait encore été en vie, ils en auraient sûrement discuté longuement, et se seraient probablement disputés à ce sujet, mais _il_ aurait fini par lui donner laisser le choix, et aurait accepté sa décision.

-Bon, voilà, fit-elle en se levant avec un petit sourire. Je dois retourner au travail, à bientôt Shaun.

Elle trouvait ça vraiment stupide de dire au revoir à un mort, mais elle n'avait pas encore totalement passé le cap du deuil. L'acceptation commençait à arriver, mais pas encore à cent pour cent. Ca viendrait, tenta-t-elle de se rassurer.

En passant le long de l'allée principale, elle fouilla dans son sac à la recherche du papier du médecin, afin de revérifier l'heure du rendez-vous pour l'IVG. Alors qu'elle fouillait en pestant contre tout ce bric-à-brac que contenait son foutu sac. Elle voulait d'un seul coup en changer, changer de vêtements, de coiffure, de marque de maquillage, d'appartement. Tiens, et pourquoi ne pas aussi changer de boulot, même de ville ! Refaire sa vie, rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre peut-être

Elle eut un rire nerveux. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait soudainement ? Changer de vie, non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle se racontait encore comme connerie ?! Pourquoi changer de vie, sa vie était très bien comme ça, non ? Elle aimait cette vie, elle continuait sur sa lancée. C'était toujours sa vie ! Sa super vie, ses amis, son boulot qu'elle aimait, son belle appartement avec vu sur le parc…

Mais Shaun n'était plus là.

_Dit-le !_

Shaun était vraiment…

_DIT-LE !_

Shaun était mort !

Les larmes se mirent soudain à couler le long de ses joues, alors qu'elle continuait de se marrer comme une démente, les mains encore dans sa main. Elle s'imagina ce que devait penser les gens qui pouvaient la voir. Mais heureusement, il semblait n'y avoir personne dans le cimetière. Elle n'arrivait pas à se rattraper. Shaun était _mort _! Mort et enterré, depuis deux moi. Et elle, elle était enceinte de lui. Et elle allait avorter, et elle essayait de se convaincre que tout allait bien. Décidément, c'était une grande malade !

Elle était à moitié pliée en deux, les côtes lui faisant mal tant elle riait, et ses yeux lachant un flot d'eau saline, retenue depuis tellement longtemps. Et la phrase qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête :

_Il est mort, mort, mort… tralala ! Et enterré !_

L'hilarité se changea soudainement en tristesse. Une vague de chagrin telle qu'elle lui fit mal, compressant son cœur, ses poumons, son âme. Ca faisait mal, horriblement mal, comme des milliers de lames chauffées à blanc plantées dans son corps. Ses jambes se dérobèrent et elle s'effondra complètement, se mettant à sangloter.

Elle avait tout à coup la sensation que l'univers s'effondrait sur elle. Toute la peine qu'elle essayait de refouler depuis la fusillade fatale remontait à la surface. Comment pouvait-elle en arriver là ? Ce n'était pas ce genre de femme pourtant. Pas la femme qui s'effondrait au milieu d'un chemin en terre battue, salissant ses vêtements, et pleurant la mort de quelqu'un. Pas elle, pas elle, pas elle. Mais là, elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

Alors qu'elle se disait qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à se calmer, à se relever toute seule, elle entendit un pas dans son dos, et leva légèrement la tête lorsque des jambes entrèrent dans son champ de vision par la gauche. Elle voulait lever la tête, pour voir qu'est-ce qui se passait, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle n'en avait pas la force. C'est là que la personne s'agenouilla face à elle, lui posant une main sur l'avant bras, l'autre sur l'épaule, et la regarda avec inquiétude. Elle réussit, dans un effort surhumain, à le regarder et le reconnu immédiatement.

Le jeune homme du cimetière !

Il s'humecta les lèvres en regardant par terre, visiblement mal-à-l'aise, puis lui demanda d'une voix douce :

-Et-ce que ça va mademoiselle ?

Elle le fixa, sanglotant encore sans pouvoir se concentrer. Il regarda encore sur le côté en réfléchissant visiblement à la meilleure chose à faire, puis l'aida à se relever et la conduisit jusqu'à un banc, où il la fit s'assoir.

-Je suis… vraiment désolée ! sanglotait Rebbeca, prise de spasme. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive.

-Ne vous en faite pas… Est-ce que vous voulez que j'appelle quelqu'un pour vous ?

Elle se remis à rire démentiellement. C'était bien sa veine. Elle se faisait aborder par un jeune homme super mignon, et elle passait pour une cinglée.

-Non, articula-t-elle. Il faut juste…. que je… me calme, hahaha !

Il hésita à partir, regardant la sortie du cimetière, puis se ravisa, la regarda un instant l'air inquiet, et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il lui prit la main, elle leva la tête et le regarda sans réussir à s'arrêter de rire.

-Je reste avec vous alors. Jusqu'à ce que vous vous soyez calmée.

-Merci-i-i-i.

-Je pense que l'on pourrait se présenter, vu que ça à l'air bien partit pour durer quelques heures, fit-il avec un léger sourire rassurant.

Rebecca tiqua, elle avait déjà entendu ce genre d'intonation suave, déjà vu un sourire de ce genre, plein de joie de vivre et d'énergie.

-Rebecca, lâcha-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

-Federico, enchanté ! lui répondit-il dans un sourire.

oOoOoOo

Allongé dans un lit, Lucy et Altaïr ne comprenait pas exactement ce qui venait de se passer. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Elle pleurait, il l'avait raccompagnée chez elle pour qu'elle puisse se lâcher. Ils avaient ensuite bu un peu de vin (idée stupide, il ne supportait pas le vin), et de fil en aiguille, discutant de leurs relations bancales, ils s'étaient échauffés en arrivant au sujet des rapports sexuels. Inexistants chez lui, adultère chez elle. Et là, ce fut le drame, incontrôlable. Altaïr tenta de se convaincre que c'était le manque qui l'avait poussé à tromper Malik, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Il était hétéro. Sauf pour Malik, parce qu'il l'aimait, mais pour le reste, il était hétéro.

Et là, ils étaient tous les deux allongés, nus sous les draps fripés, à ne pas se regarder, fixant le plafond sans oser en parler. Ils entendaient leurs respirations, terrifiés par ce qui venait d'arriver. Comment allaient-ils le gérer ?

-Je… tenta Altaïr, vraiment mal-à-l'aise. Tu… On a vraiment ?

-N…Non !

-Alors on fait comme si de rien ?

-Ouais, c'est-ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire… je crois.

Altaïr s'humecta les lèvres, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Ils savaient tous les deux que le point commun entre eux, c'était Malik. Elle était sa meilleure amie, il était son petit-ami ! Il en souffrirait trop, s'était certain. Et il ne lui pardonnerait pas cette fois-ci. S'il l'apprenait. C'était définitivement la fin entre eux. Et quitter la ville pendant six ans ne suffirait plus. Il voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais leur téléphones sonnèrent en même temps.

-Allô, Stillman !

-Altaïr à l'appareil !

Le visage de Lucy passa en mode incompréhension. Elle se jeta hors du lit, en déclarant :

-Très bien, je vous remercie, j'arrive tout de suite.

-Je suis là dans cinq minutes, répondit Altaïr en l'imitant. Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien.

Il avait Malik en ligne, qui lui demandait de venir le chercher. Sa réunion s'était bien passée. Il enfila ses vêtements, elle aussi, et ils sortirent de l'immeuble, sans se regarder. Ils partirent chacun de leurs côté.

Le jeune homme s'en voulait horriblement. Qu'allait-il faire ?! Rien, s'il écoutait Lucy, et c'était peut-être le mieux à faire. Il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, pas encore une fois. Pas comme ça. La culpabilité le gagna totalement lorsqu'il démarra le moteur de sa voiture.

* * *

_Alors, ça vous à plu ?_

_J'essaye de faire plus vite pour la suite, promis_


	9. Chapter 9 : Nouvel arrivant

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Petit chapitre en coup de vent (et oui, toujours pressé en ce moment)_

_Comme d'habitude, je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent et me commentent, et je m'excuse de la lenteur des publications._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Amicalement !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Nouvel arrivant**

La réunion était terminée depuis près d'une demi-heure, et les membres du Conseil se restauraient désormais dans le jardin de la mairie. Léonardo, en pleine discussion avec Lucrezia (qui se montrait faussement aimable, et incroyablement hautaine), gardait les yeux rivés sur Ezio, fulminant intérieurement de le voir se pavaner devant cette emmerdeuse de Catherina.

-Et donc, avec mon frère, ça en est à quoi ? demanda effrontément la cadette Borgia.

-Je te demande pardon ?! éluda Léonardo avec un sourire faux.

-Ca va, on est adulte, Léonardo. Je te demande si tu as déjà couché avec mon frère.

Elle avait posé la question à forte et intelligible voix, ce qui fit tourner la tête de plusieurs membre du Conseil, y compris d'Ezio.

_Garce ! _songea le blond en détournant vivement le regard de son ex, pour tomber sur le sourire satisfait de la jeune femme.

Elle avait calculé son coup pour le mettre dans l'embarras, il n'en doutait pas. Il attrapa la coupe de champagne la plus proche, leva son verre avec un sourire crispé, et ajouta :

-Je crois que cela ne te concerne en rien.

Il relança un rapide regard en direction de son ancien amant, et le vit s'approcher de plus en plus de Madame le Maire…

_Il ne va quant même pas… !_

-Dans le cas où l'intéressé est mon frère, je pense que j'ai un peu le droit de savoir, riposta la blonde, frustrée de la réponse de l'autre.

Catherina se collait de plus en plus d'Ezio, se qui fit bouillir le sang du peintre. Elle lui glissait à présent une main le long des épaules, et glissait doucement vers plus bas, tout en le fixant avec un air coquin.

_Ôte tes sales pattes de là ! _hurla intérieurement Léo.

Le pire, c'est que ce crétin avait l'air subjugué par le charme de la jeune femme. Si elle le travaillait encore un peu au corps il allait !

_NON !_

Si, il venait de pencher légèrement la tête en avant et de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de la femme. Le monde sembla se figer durant une seconde. Une très longue seconde. Il avait l'air d'apprécier ce contact avec la pulpe des lèvres de cette « catin ».

-Léonardo, je te parle, tu pourrais quand même faire semblant d'écouter, râla vivement la cadette Borgia en claquant des doigts juste devant ces yeux. Mais il ne broncha pas, sa coupe de champagne à la main, paralysé dans une position de vive colère. Il était en train de se détruire l'intérieur de la joue en se la mâchonnant pour essayer de se calmer, mais ça ne marchait absolument pas. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le regard qu'Ezio venait de lancer dans sa direction, le petit regard hautain, et le second baiser, un peu plus langoureux cette fois. La blonde, remarquant qu'il ne réagissait plus, lança un regard dans la direction qu'il fixait, sursauta un peu, et se tourna à nouveau face au PDG de la DaVinci Inc, le dévisageant vivement d'un air mi-satisfait mi-gêné.

-Je vois, fit elle sarcastiquement.

-Pas de commentaire je te prierais, rétorqua Léo en la dévisageant presque plus méchamment.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en faire. Tu peux continuer d'être amoureux de ton ex et jaloux de ses nouvelles conquêtes.

En disant cela, elle avait pris une autre coupe de champagne en goutta une gorgée, puis le fixa droit dans les yeux avec un sérieux que le blondinet ne lui avait jamais vu.

-Mais que les choses soit bien clair entre nous : Mon frère n'est pas un jouet ou un lot de consolation. Je pense qu'il éprouve réellement quelque chose pour toi, alors si tu fais quoi que ce soit qui puisse le blesser, je t'attendrais au tournant avec une batte de baseball.

-Des menaces maintenant, railla Léo avec un sourire en coin.

Là, il n'avait pas envie de rire. Il se sentait réellement détruit psychologiquement. Il avait envie de rentrer et d'éclater en sanglot, ou de saccager la chemise qu'Ezio avait oublié d'emmener en quittant l'appartement. Ce salaud se remettait en chasse, après seulement deux mois. A croire que neuf ans de vie commune ne valaient rien à ses yeux.

Attendez, qu'est-ce que Lucrezia venait de dire ?! C'était lui qui faisait souffrir quelqu'un ?

_C'est le monde à l'envers ! _

Légèrement vexé, Léonardo repris sa coupe de champagne, le leva avec un sourire un peu crispé en guise de salutation, et s'éloigna de cette furie.

-C'est ça, fuis, lui lança-t-elle, plus doucement cette fois.

Il traversa le jardin à pas vifs, salua les membres du Conseil, jeta un coup d'œil à Ezio, qui se bécotait encore avec Madame le Maire, et, furieux, se dirigea vers Malik, en train de réaligner les canapés au saumon sur le plateau.

-On y va ! ordonna-t-il !

-Ils ne sont pas droits, fit le cadre en regardant le plateau d'un air singulier, avant de se tourner calmement vers son patron. Si c'est pour fuir Ezio, je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

-Parfait ! s'énerva un peu plus le blond. Si tu veux l'attendre, libre à toi ! Moi, je m'en vais !

Il se tourna, mais Malik lui attrapa le bras, et le regarda droit dans les yeux, l'air inquiet. Ils se toisèrent un moment, puis Léonardo détourna le regard, et se dégagea avant de partir à pas vifs. Le cadre l'observa s'éloigner, se disant que son ami avait réellement besoin d'aide. Il était aux portes du _burn out_.

LA voiture du peintre démarra alors, qu'Altaïr arrivait, et que le cadre se repenchait sur le cas « des canapés mal alignés ».

_-Décidément, rien ne va_, songea Lurezia, qui assistait à la scène de loin, avec un sourire amusé, buvant une gorgée de champagne.

Son frère arriva, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? demanda-t-il, satisfait de cette journée.

-Moi, rien, fit-elle au haussant les épule, lui accordant un clin d'œil taquin.

oOoOoOo

A la DaVinci Inc, ceux qui étaient restés s'afféraient à leurs tâches habituelles. Clay, assis derrière son bureau, jouait avec une règle flexible, regardant l'horrible fond d'écran par défaut que Malik avait bloqué. Ce chaton mignon allait le rendre dingue, il n'en doutait pas. Soupirant d'exaspération, il posa violemment la règle sur le bureau. Son mentor n'étant pas là, Léonardo ne lui ayant rien confié et les autres étant trop absorbés par leurs propres problèmes, il n'avait tout simplement rien à faire. A ce niveau là, il pouvait tout aussi bien se tirer. Et il était persuadé que personne ne le remarquerait. Il pouvait se faire enlever, shooter par une voiture, mourir la bouche ouverte, personne ne le remarquerait.

-RAAA !

Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux violement, et se laissa retomber, la tête entre les mains, sur le bureau. Il avait accepté de devenir assistant dans cette entreprise renommée parce qu'il pensait qu'ici il apprendrait quelque chose. Bein non ! A l'arrivée, chacun restait dans son coin, on ne lui donnait pas de boulot intéressant à faire, et il avait réussi à perdre la seul personne avec qui il se marrait bien. A cause d'un malentendu, en plus ! Oui, ok, il était bi, et il avait dormi à moitié à poil dans le même lit que son meilleur ami après une soirée tellement imbibée d'alcool que sa signifiait qu'il avait envie de le culbuté sur une table. Les mecs hétéros étaient souvent paranoïaques, persuadés d'un grand complot de la part de la gent gay visant à tous les convertir.

_Mais bordel ! Qu'ils arrêtent de croire qu'ils sont tellement désirables !_

Il était réellement énervé contre Desmond. Depuis ce malentendu, l'étudiant l'évitait, faisant semblant d'être au téléphone lorsqu'il essayait de lui parler, prétextant une affaire urgente lorsqu'ils risquaient de n'être que les deux, prenant l'escalier pour éviter d'être bloquer dans l'ascenseur avec lui, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.

Et dire que Clay pensait sincèrement que Desmond était son ami, que vu les relations de ses deux cousins, il serait plus ouvert d'esprit et ne le jugerait pas s'il avouait ses penchants... Raté, sitôt qu'il avait su, il s'était senti menacé et l'avait fui, comme tous les autres avant lui. Le jeune homme soupira encore. Il commençait sérieusement à désespérer de ce monde. Que devait-il concrètement faire ? Ce cacher toute sa vie, faire semblant de ne pas avoir d'attirance pour les hommes, se marier avec une femme au hasard, faire des gosses « parce que c'est ce qui est _normal_ », et ne pas vivre heureux car incomplet. Bien sûr, il aimait aussi les femmes, et le problème ne se poserait pas s'il en tombait amoureux d'une. Mais même si c'était le cas, qu'ils se mettaient ensemble, qu'ils vivaient heureux et amoureux, ses pulsions gay se réfréneraient-elles pour autant ? Il en doutait fortement.

_C'est un problème sans solution !_ se lamenta-t-il.

-Clay…

Bien qu'ayant le visage enfoui dans ses bras, avachi sur le bureau, le blondinet reconnu immédiatement la voix, et releva la tête, des larmes de rages aux coins des yeux.

-Desmond, fit-il, entre l'étonnement, la colère et le dédain.

L'étudiant se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'épaule adossée du côté gauche, les bras croisé, le regardant de là. Il y eut une longue minute de silence, durant lequel il se fixèrent intensément, Clay dévisageant ouvertement l'autre, qui semblait chercher ses mots. Finalement, Desmond regarda sur le côté en se mordant la lèvre, prit une grande respiration, puis parla :

-Est-ce que…. Tu vas bien ?

-Ouais, ça va, répondit un peu sèchement Clay.

Desmond tiqua, déviant à nouveau le regard. Il s'attendait à de la hargne, c'était légitime, il l'avait ignoré et fui toute une semaine. Il s'humecta les lèvres, et s'avança d'un pas dans la pièce, gardant les bras croisés.

-Je suis content de le savoir. Alors, est-ce qu'on pourrait… parler, de tout ça ?

Clay baisa les yeux, se mordit violement l'intérieur de la joue, qu'est-ce qu'il convenait de faire. Accepter le dialogue ou non ? Peut-être, mais après ? Pardonner ou continuer à être en colère ? Autant de question que de possibilité. Sans doute, là au milieu, y'avait-il une bonne solution. Oui, surement, mais pour l'instant, il était en colère. La réponse passa le seuil de ses lèvres sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réellement la formuler.

-Non.

Desmond eut un sourire attristé, en baisant les yeux sur ses chaussures, et répondit en hochant la tête.

-Ok, très bien. Porte-toi bien.

Il se détourna pour partir et passa le seuil du bureau, dépité. Clay, le voyant ainsi, eu une soudaine pulsion. Il avait beau être en colère, Desmond était son ami, et il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça.

_Tu es faible, tu lui laisse le pouvoir_, se fit-il la réflexion

-Desmond !

Le jeune homme se sursautait en se retournant à moitié pendant que Clay se levait et contournait le bureau. Il s'approcha rapidement sous le regard étonné. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de porte, l'étudiant était à un mètre de lui et l'observait en silence.

-Ok pour parler.

Le regard de l'autre passa rapidement de la surprise à la satisfaction. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Clay leva la main pour lui intimer le silence.

-Pas tout de suite. Là, il faut que je prenne le temps de me contenir, sinon je vais te hurler simplement dessus, et ce ne sera pas constructif.

Desmond le regarda en silence. Il poursuivit :

-Alors, je te propose… un verre.

-Un verre.

-Ouais, un verre. Ce soir, chez Mario, où n'importe où d'autre.

-D'accord.

-21h00, je dois d'abord finir le travail, boucler le bureau, faire mon rapport au boss, et passer chez-moi.

-D'accord.

-Ok, bon, bein à tout à l'heure alors.

-A tout à l'heure.

Desmond hocha la tête encore, et eu un nouveau sourire. Il se détourna et repartit vaquer à ses occupation pendant que Clay reprenait sa place devant le stupide chaton mignon de son écran.

_T'as perdu cette partie ! _ragea-t-il légèrement_._

oOoOoOo

Lucy traversa le parking du cimetière, inquiète. Elle avait reçu l'appel d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qui lui avait demandé de venir au plus vite, car son amie Rebecca était au plus mal. Pourtant, malgré son inquiétude, elle ne parvenait pas à arrêter de se torturer l'esprit à cause de ce qui s'était passé avec Altaïr. Ça avait franchement été l'éclat, elle devait le reconnaitre. Presque mieux qu'avec Connor – peut-être parce qu'il ne s'agissait là que de sexe pur et simple, sans sentiments en plus. Pourtant, aussi satisfaisante ait été cette partie de jambes en l'air, elle se sentait mal, très mal. Vis-à-vis d'Altaïr, mais surtout de Malik. Elle avait trahi la confiance de son meilleur ami en s'envoyant en l'air avec son copain. Ce qui signifiait, au passage, que c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle était la femme adultère. Elle devait vraiment avoir un grave problème dans sa tête, soupira-t-elle.

La blonde atteignit l'allée principale, et vit rapidement sa meilleure amie, assise sur un banc en compagnie d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Plutôt grand, athlétique, la trentaine, type italien apparemment, plutôt séduisant. Il avait des traits faciaux qui lui rappelait un peu quelqu'un, mais qui ?

Elle s'approcha à pas rapides, légèrement tendue. En la voyant s'approcher, l'homme se leva avec un léger sourire de convenance (bien qu'apparemment, il n'ait pas le cœur à rire, cela se voyait dans son regard) et tendit la main.

-Mademoiselle Stillman je présume.

-En effet, répondit Lucy en l'observant un instant de plus près.

-C'est moi qui vous ait appelé.

-Oui, je vous remercie.

Elle lui sera la main en lui rendant son sourire, puis se tourna vers Rebecca, qui semblait absente, assise sur le banc à fixer le vide.

-_Becca_, ça va ?

La noiraude, remarquant seulement sa présence, leva le nez vers elle et la fixa. Elle avait les yeux encore brillants, mais un sourire étira ses traits. Un vrai sourire, sans crispation ou forcing comme elle avait pris l'habitude de les faire pour prétendre que tout allait bien. Simplement un sourire. Cela perturba un peu Lucy qui la regarda avec inquiétude.

-Shaun est mort, fit l'autre d'un ton neutre, continuant de sourire.

Perturbée par cette réplique, Lucy l'observa comme si elle venait de lui révéler la réponse à la grande question sur la vie, l'univers et tout le reste, puis se tourna lentement vers l'homme, la bouche légèrement bée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

-Disons que je ne suis pas pour grand-chose, expliqua l'autre.

-Comment ça, « _disons que_ » ?! s'exclama la jeune femme en le dévisageant violemment, suspicieuse. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous… ?!

-Lucy, fit Rebecca en se relevant, époussetant son jeans. Ça va.

Son amie se retourna vers elle et la considéra un instant pour essayer de se confirmer que ce que venait de dire la femme enceinte était vrai. Elle semblait sincère en disant ça. Pour la première fois depuis deux mois, elle semblait vraiment le penser en le disant.

-OK, que quelqu'un m'explique se qui ce passe, parce que là je ne capte pas bien.

Rebecca lui sourit une nouvelle fois, puis lança un regard à l'homme en penchant légèrement la tête.

-Docteur, vous pouvez lui expliquer ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Docteur ?! s'étonna vivement la blonde en se tournant à nouveau vers le type.

-Oui, je ne me suis pas vraiment présentez, fit-il en prenant un air plus décontracter. Veuillez me pardonner. Je me nomme Federico Grayson, je suis psychothérapeute.

Lucy le considéra avec des yeux exorbités, tombant des nues. Dans sa surprise, elle ne releva pas le nom de famille et fit volte face à son amie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec un psy ? fit-elle abasourdie.

-Je l'ai trouvée ici, expliqua le dénommé Federico calmement. Elle était en train de s'effondrer sur elle-même, alors je lui ai tenu compagnie, et on a beaucoup discuté. Je pense sincèrement que cela lui a fait le plus grand bien…

Lucy leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne croyait pas un instant à toutes ces conneries de psychologie. Peut-être parce que la seule fois de sa vie ou elle avait dû faire appel à un psychothérapeute, celui-ci avait été un incompétent total ? Peut-être bien. En tout cas, depuis, elle n'avait que peu de considération pour eux. Si réellement une simple discussion avec un parfait inconnu (qui pompait tout votre fric par la même occasion) aidait à résoudre les problèmes, le monde irait mille fois mieux.

-C'est formidable, se moqua-t-elle à moitié.

Le sourire de l'homme s'effaça quelque peu. Il avait capté l'ironie et la considérait à présent. La jeune femme savait pertinemment ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il analysait chacune de ses réactions, chaque tique, chaque mimique, pour tenter de la cerner. Mais il fonçait droit sur un mur d'intolérance.

Rebecca, remarquant la terrible tension qui augmentait, connaissant son amie et ses réactions, décida d'intervenir.

-Je sais que tu ne crois pas à tout ça, mais je te jure que lui parler m'as fait du bien, fit-elle en venant se placer entre elle et le psy.

-Je n'ai fait qu'écouter, renchérit l'homme, qui toisait d'un air satisfait et insolent Lucy.

Décidément, cette physionomie faciale, cette attitude, le léger pli au coin de la lèvre lorsqu'il souriait d'un air suffisant lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais elle ne parvenait pas à trouver à qui.

-Croyez-le ou pas, fit l'homme en haussant légèrement les épaules. Mais Rebecca a commencer son travail de deuil.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Shaun est mort, donna comme seule réponse Rebecca, qui visiblement luttait entre l'envie de sourire, de pleurer, de rire et d'hurler en même temps.

-T'avais pas vraiment besoin d'un psy pour t'en rendre compte, riposta Lucy, sans élever a voix, hochant la tête avec l'air de s'en ficher.

-Je n'aurais pas réussi à me relever s'il n'avait pas été là, riposta à son tour Rebecca en fronçant les sourcils, agacée par l'attitude de sa meilleure amie.

-Bien sûr que si, la ravisa Federico.

-Là, tu vois, même lui te le dit qu'il est inutile, se moqua ouvertement la blonde en désigna l'homme de la main.

-Je vous embête, répondit simplement l'autre sans réplique, comme s'il n'avait lui non plu que peu de considération pour ce que pouvait dire cette septique. En tout cas, elle va commencer à aller mieux maintenant, expliqua-t-il ensuite.

-Vous allez lui prescrire un antidépresseur qui va la shooter à moitié, interrogea Lucy, décidée à se passer les nerfs sur cet inconnu prétentieux.

-Non, plutôt par… commença-t-il

-Des séances de psychothérapie, termina la noiraude en fixant son amie.

Celle-ci fut frappée par la conviction qu'avait eu son amie. Elle l'observa un instant, puis eut une moue dépréciative et se tourna pour repartir vers le parking.

-Bon, comme tu veux. Ce sont tes sous après tout. Je t'attends à la voiture pendant que tu fixe ton rendez-vous _psychomachin_.

-Lucy…fit la femme enceinte, déçu de la réaction de la blonde.

Elle la regarda s'éloigner avec une sorte de tristesse, puis entendit le psy marmonner à côté d'elle :

-C'est elle qui aurait bien besoin d'une séance…

-Je suis navrée, docteur s'excusa Rebecca en se tournant vers lui. D'habitude elle n'est pas comme ça. Il a dû lui arriver quelque chose…

-…Dont elle ne veut pas parler et qui la braque, termina l'homme en hochant la tête avec un sourie amusé. Ne vous en faite pas, j'ai l'habitude, je m'en fais trois comme elle avant le déjeuner.

Il y'eut un petit rire venant des deux, puis un court silence gêné avant que _Becca_ ne demande :

-Alors ? Quand commençons-nous ?

-Heu, je n'ai pas mon organisateur sur moi, mais… (il fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon, en extirpa son portefeuille et en sortit une carte de visite qu'il lui tendit)… appelez-moi en fin de journée, vers 18 heures, je serais à mon bureau, je pourrais vous répondre à ce moment.

-Vous ne connaissez pas votre planning par cœur ? interrogea l'autre, légèrement surprise.

-Je viens d'arriver en ville, j'ai été engagé par l'hôpital et je ne sais pas encore exactement comment eux gèrent les patients, expliqua-t-il.

-D'accord, alors bien venu à Fasmay Hill, l'accueillit-elle en lui tendant la main avec le second sourire non crispé de la journée.

-Merci.

Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, leur mains serrées, leur regards plongés l'un dans l'autres, un sourire en coin. Il y avait une atmosphère particulière à cet instant, comme si aucun des deux n'avait envie de quitter l'autre…

-Rebecca, tu te bouge ! beugla Lucy depuis le parking.

Soupirant d'exaspération, Rebecca lâcha la main de Federico, le remercia pour tout, lui promis d'appeler, puis se retourna et partit à petits pas en direction de son amie. Le trentenaire la regarda s'éloigner avec un sentiment étrange, comme s'il était triste de la laisser partir.

_Pas d'attachement à tes patients,_ se raisonna-t-il.

Il attendit de voir la voiture partir, puis rejoignit à son tour le parking pour prendre sa voiture. Il devait se rendre à l'hôpital pour rejoindre son bureau, et s'occuper de son premier patient ici. Il soupira en allumant sa radio.

oOoOoOo

La baffe avait fusé à une vitesse fulgurante, et Connor n'avait rien fait pour l'esquiver, malgré ses reflexe d'ancien militaire. La main avait claqué bruyamment en entrant en contact avec sa joue, et une vive douleur l'avait submergé une seconde, mais une fois la stupeur passée, c'était parfaitement supportable. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda droit en face son ex-femme qui fulminait. Il savait qu'elle était costaude, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle frappait aussi fort. C'était la première fois en quatre ans qu'elle le giflait, et c'était humiliant. Surtout qu'elle venait de le faire en plein milieu de la cafétéria de l'hôpital.

-TU AS FAIT QUOI ?! s'exclama-t-elle, vivement en colère.

Il était venu lui dire son choix par rapport à l'armée, il lui devait au moins d'être sincère à ce niveau là, mais c'était heurter à sa réaction immédiate. A présent, toutes les personne présentes les fixaient comme s'ils étaient l'attraction du moment. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, avec une veste de médecin s'approcha à pas vif, l'air lui aussi en colère, mais visiblement pas pour les mêmes raisons.

-Dr DeGrandpré, commença-t-il d'un ton autoritaire mais contenu. Je vous prie de bien vouloir régler cette affaire ailleurs que devant nos visiteurs.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser, fit-t-elle avec l'air légèrement gênée. Nous allons aller ailleurs…

-Je préfère, répliqua l'homme.

Aveline regarda le Chef de chirurgie de l'hôpital retourner à sa place, puis regarda à nouveau son ex-mari et le dévisagea férocement. Elle déclara dans un murmure en désignant du menton la sortie.

-Si c'est tout ce que t'avais à me dire, alors dégage.

-Aveline, il faut qu'on en parle, soupira Connor.

-Non, je ne suis plus ta femme, ta vie ne me regarde plus ! fit-elle, relevant un peu le ton.

-Aveline ! l'interpella l'homme à la blouse depuis une table non loin en lui faisant signe de baiser la voix.

-Je voudrais que tu comprennes, tenta de se justifier le militaire.

-Comprendre que tu gâches notre mariage pour une jeune femme dont tu as bousillé l'intégrité. Tu te rends compte que par ta faute, Lucy devra porter toute sa vie le fait d'être la « femme adultère », la « briseuse de couple » ?! Et maintenant, alors qu'elle a sacrifié son amour sur l'autel de tes ambitions personnelles. Tu es un lâche et un beau salaud.

-Tu es assez mal placée pour parler de « sacrifier l'amour sur l'autel des ambitions », riposta l'amérindien, fâché et vexé par les propos de la chirurgienne.

-Ne remet pas cette histoire sur le tapis !

-Je t'aimais, et tu m'as trahi avec mon propre frère. Et ensuite, tu as délaisser notre couple pour te donner à fond à ton travail de chirurgie !

-Ce n'est pas pareil, je sauve des gens !

-Mais moi aussi ! Tu te rends compte du nombre de jeunes que je pourrais former correctement et ainsi sauver. Si je ne pars pas, que je ne saisi pas cette chance, là, et seulement là je me sentirais coupable !

Aveline se tut et le fixa un long moment. Il n'avait pas entièrement tort, et ses motivations semblaient plutôt bonnes, mais pour l'instant, elle lui en voulait. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à un contre argument, le Chef arriva à nouveau vers eux, l'air réellement en colère, et ordonna :

-Cette fois, ça suffis. Monsieur Kenway, je cous prie de bien vouloir partir, votre dispute importune tout le monde. Et vous Aveline, retourner à votre poste tout de suite ! Vous avez une opération dans moins d'une heure, allez vous préparer.

-C'est vrai, j'y vais de ce pas, s'excusa à moitié la femme couleur café sans cesser de fixer son ex. Celui-ci, soupirant, se détourna et partit à pas trainant. Il aurait réellement souhaité qu'elle le comprenne. Même s'ils divorçaient, et qu'ils n'étaient plus en supers bons termes, elle restait la personne qui avait partagé sa vie et l'avait le mieux compris durant plusieurs années.

Pour sa part, Aveline alla se préparer mentalement pour la prochaine intervention, et relire le dossier une dernière fois, bien qu'elle connaisse le patient et la procédure comme sa poche. Une banalité, à son niveau.

oOoOoOo

Judith, dite le « Bonhomme » se laissa rouler sur le côté, à bout de souffle, et se cala tout contre le corps de son amant. Abbas, lui aussi exténué par le récent ébat, fixait le plafond. Ils avaient, lui, Judith et le « Nabot » prit un appartement. Ou plutôt, on le leur avait donné. C'était un spacieux loft dans la zone industriel de Fasmay Hill.

Allongé ainsi, délassé, le truand ressassait tout ce qui s'était passé depuis deux mois. Il n'avait toujours pas très bien compris les raisons que son « bienfaiteur anonyme » avait eu pour le libérer. Il était toujours dangereux, et prêt à tuer, cela ne le gênait pas le moins du monde, et tout le monde le savait. Alors, dans ce cas, pourquoi le libérer, sachant cela. Il avait veau y réfléchir, tourner la question dans tous les sens, il ne trouvait aucune explication valable. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était les quelques information, et l'aide sociale que lui fournissait son bienfaiteur. Il pouvait vivre sa vie normalement, à condition _sine qua non_ de suivre les instructions qu'il recevait de manière hebdomadaire et de s'y plier.

Seulement, le terrible Abbas ne se pliait normalement à personne, peut importait son statut sociale ou ses ressources. Mais là, il était vraiment tenu « par les couilles », pour réutiliser l'expression vulgaire employée par Judith la veille. S'il ne se conformait pas aux lubies du bienfaiteur, ce serait retour à la case prison directement. Sauf que la dernière série d'instruction l'obligeait à faire une chose qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de faire, et qui, en plus, lui semblait parfaitement saugrenue.

Sentent qu'il recommençait à se crisper, le _Bonhomme_ se blottit un peu plus coutre lui, appuyant sa poitrine dénudée contre sa corps robuste. Elle lui souffla à l'oreille d'une voix suave, alors que sa main glissait sous le dras vers l'entrejambe de son amant :

-Tu es vraiment obligé d'y aller.

-Pas le choix, sinon le plan tombe à l'eau, persifla Abbas d'un air grave, fixant toujours le plafond.

-Peut-être que non. Si ça ce trouve, ce n'est qu'une blague d'un politicien véreux qui…

-Judith, ferme ta gueule ! ordonna Abbas durement.

Il la foudroya du regard, se qui la fit frémir d'horreur et de passion. Elle l'adorait, et le détestait tout à la fois. Syndrome de Stockholm ? Peut-être bien.

L'homme jeta les draps et s'extirpa du lit pour attraper ses vêtements par terre. Tout en se rhabillant, il déclara de sa voix ferme :

-Tout ceci est loin d'être un jeu, pauvre conne, c'est très sérieux !

-Ouais, tu me l'as déjà expliqué des centaines de fois, et je ne vois toujours pas… répliqua la rousse en se redressant un peu sur le matelas.

La main de son amant la gifla brutalement et elle se retrouva à nouveau étalée, la joue rouge vif. Elle se plaqua une main sur la joue, et regarda Abbas avec crainte et hargne. Ce qu'elle détestait et aimait chez cet enfoiré, c'était les sentiments contradictoires qu'il lui inspirait sans cesse.

-Salopard ! s'exclama-t-elle en le foudroyant, une larme perlant au coin de son œil.

Vif comme l'éclair, il se jeta à moitié sur elle, plaquant sa main sur sa gorge, pressant juste suffisamment pour la soumettre et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je n'ai pas le choix pour le moment, alors oui, on va se plier à la volonté de notre bienfaiteur, et dès qu'il aura donner son aval pour nous rendre notre liberté, ce qui devrait être bientôt régler, nous pourrons reprendre nos vies et faire ce qui nous plaira. Mais pour l'instant, je t'ordonne de fermer ta grande bouche et de rester dans l'ombre, sinon je te promets que ça va barder pour ton matricule ! C'est clair !

Il lui faisait vraiment peur quand il parlait sur ce ton, qu'il la fixait avec se regard, que sa main se resserrait sur son cou…

-Ggngn… c'est entendu Abbas, je suis désolée…

-Brave fille !

Il relâcha son emprise. Elle toussa en se massant la gorge pendant qu'il finissait de s'habiller. Quelques instants plus tard, il partait à son rendez-vous. Elle resta seule dans la pièce, recroquevillée dans le lit, et, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, se mit à sangloter en silence, prise de spasme et de larmes.

_Pourquoi suis-je tombée amoureuse de ce monstre ?_

oOoOoOo

L'heure de la quille était arrivée et Assia finissait de ranger ses affaires. Elle était contente de pouvoir partir à l'heure. Depuis que Clay était là, elle pouvait un jour sur deux lui laisser faire la fermeture des locaux. C'était pratique de l'avoir comme assistant, et elle lui était franchement reconnaissante de faire tant d'efforts, surtout que personne ne lui accordait réellement d'importance.

Elle glissait un classeur dans le placard au dessus du comptoir quand Claudia arriva, souriante, mais visiblement tendue. La secrétaire trouva ça un peu bizarre, surtout venant de la cadette Auditore, mais ne fit aucune remarques. La brune avait semblé un poil déçue, voir même jalouse, lorsqu'elle lui avait déclaré ne pas pouvoir déjeuner avec elle pour cause de « Desmond ». Sans doute voulait-elle s'entretenir de quelque chose avec elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, Assia se rattraperait ce soir. Elles devaient aller boire un verre ensemble

-On y va ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix enjouée.

-On est go, approuva Claudia en ajustant son sac à main sur son épaule.

Elles quittèrent tranquillement le bâtiment et traversèrent la rue pour aller se poser chez Mario.

La comptable attaqua immédiatement au gin, tendit que son amie préféra rester soft en demandant un long drink, elles avaient la soirée devant elles.

oOoOoOo

A l'hôpital, Federico rangeait soigneusement le canapé de son bureau de consultation. La pièce était joliment aménagée, ça le changeait du dernier endroit où il avait exercé, à Denver. Spacieux, chaleureux, accueillant, dans des coloris un peu africain (ocre-rouge, jaune, noir). Il avait hâte de travailler ici. Bien qu'il appréhende réellement d'être de retour à Fasmay Hill. C'était la ville qui l'avait vu naître, mais il s'y sentait comme un parfait inconnu, et avait peur que les fantômes de son passé ne resurgissent. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à ce reconstruire après le terrible _drame _qui avait ébranlé toute la population et profondément bouleversé sa vie. Il avait failli sombrer complètement, disparaitre, mais il avait finalement réussi à se ressaisir, avait fait psychanalyse à l'université, et s'était rétabli. Ou plutôt, il était re-né, car le lui d'avant était mort au moment du _drame_. A présent, il avait changé de nom de famille, pour mieux guérir des blessures du passés.

Il ferma les yeux et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il n'aurait en fait jamais imaginé revenir ici, ça n'avait jamais fait partie de ces plans. Mais en temps que psy, il devait reconnaitre que cela l'aiderait surement à définitivement tirer une croix sur le passé (en tout cas, il l'espérait de tout cœur). Il allait devoir appliquer ce qu'il conseillait jour après jour à ses patients : faire face à ses problème, et accepté. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait conseillé l'après-midi même à cette jeune femme au cimetière. Il était content d'avoir pu l'aider un peu, et satisfait qu'elle l'ait rappelé. Il lui avait fixé un rendez vous le lendemain, entre deux patients que l'hôpital lui refourguait. Il espérait pouvoir l'aider encore d'avantage à faire son deuil et aller de l'avant. Surtout qu'il l'avait trouvée plutôt attachante.

_Rebecca Crane, quel beau nom_ songea-t-il.

Mais il se ressaisit immédiatement en secouant la tête. Pas d'attachement aux patients, s'était le B.a.-ba de la vocation. Et puis, il avait une autre personne qui allait arriver dans quelque instant. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs par encore tout à fait à quoi s'attendre. Un politicien influant l'avait engagé et muter à Fasmay Hill (sans réellement lui laisser le choix ou lui demander son avis) afin qu'il expertise et atteste de la stabilité mentale d'un patient singulier…

Alors qu'il se disait cela, on toqua à la porte. Sursautant un peu, légèrement tendu pour cette première dans ce bureau qu'il ne connaissait pas encore bien, le Dr Federico Grayson, psychanalyste doué, se tourna vers la porte et déclara d'une voix forte et assurée, un sourire accueillant étirant ses lèvres :

-Entrez !

Sitôt que le battant pivota sur ses gonds, le sourire de l'homme se décomposa. Il reconnut immédiatement le personnage en face de lui (bien que celui-ci eut changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus). Durant une fraction de seconde, il cessa entièrement de penser, puis finit par réussir à articuler :

-Abbas…

-Bonjour, mon vieil ami, railla le criminel en face de lui, avec un sourire étrange, ou se mêlait surprise et ironie malsaine.

* * *

_Alors, votre avis ? Ca vous a plu ?_

_A bientôt pour la suite_


End file.
